


Group chat

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hoseok Is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, btw this fic is trash if ur into trash i recommend, kihyun is just a tired mom who wants to have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joohoney started a group chat</p><p>joohoney named the group chat “Jooheon’s bitches”</p><p>[9.30pm] changkyun: “@shinhoseok: tfw when ur crush is in the same groupchat as u lol”</p><p>aka Kihyun and Hoseok are both messes and their (idiot) friends try to set them up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joohoney started a group chat

**_joohoney started a group chat_ **

 

**_joohoney added minhyuk ~_ **

 

**_joohoney added changkyun_ **

 

**_joohoney added shownu_ **

 

**_joohoney added wonhOe_ **

 

**_joohoney added satan_ **

 

**_joohoney named the group chat “Jooheon’s bitches”_ **

 

[9.24pm] **wonhOe** : wat

 

[9.24pm] **joohoney** : bc ur all my bitches

 

**_minhyuk ~ named the group chat “Minhyuk’s bitches”_ **

 

**_changkyun named the group chat “bitches”_ **

 

[9.24pm] **changkyun** : fuck u im no ones bitch

 

[9.24pm] **joohoney** : wtf that’s rude im older

 

[9.24pm] **satan** : who changed my fucking name to satan

 

[9.25pm] **satan** : also what the fuck is this

 

[9.25pm] **wonhOe** : it was kihyun

 

[9.25pm] **joohoney** : speaking of kihyun

 

[9.25pm] **wonhOe:** fuck u jooheon

 

[9.26pm] **minhyuk ~** : speaking of kihyun

 

[9.26pm] **wonhOe:** don’t

 

[9.27pm] **changkyun** : speaking of kihyun

 

[9.27pm] **wonhOe:** I s2g

 

[9.27pm] **wonhOe:** do not

 

**_minhyuk ~ added kihyun_ **

 

[9.27pm] **minhyuk ~** : 1+1 is kihyonie

 

[9.28pm] **kihyun** : why am I in this

 

[9.28pm] **satan** : because you changed my name

 

[9.28pm] **kihyun** : I did a good job

 

[9.29pm] **satan** : how the fuck do you change it back

 

[9.29pm] **changkyun** : lmao hyungwon doesn’t know how to change his name back

 

[9.30pm] **joohoney** : ok but where did wonhoseok go

 

[9.30pm] **changkyun** : twitter

 

[9.30pm] **changkyun** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…

 

[9.30pm] **changkyun** : “@shinhoseok: tfw when ur crush is in the same groupchat as u lol”

 

[9.30pm] **minhyuk ~** : saucy

 

[9.31pm] **changkyun** : juicy

 

[9.31pm] **joohoney** : wow! Nice!

 

[9.31pm] **wonhOe:** FUCK U CHANGKYUN OH MY UFCKING GOD

 

[9.32pm] **changkyun** : did u notice you typed “tfw when”

 

[9.32pm] **kihyun** : what is this

 

[9.33pm] **wonhOe:** SHUT FUP

 

[9.33pm] **kihyun** : okay mister

 

[9.33pm] **wonhOe** : NO NOT YOU CHANGKYUN

[9.34pm] **minhyuk ~** : i don’t really get it though?

 

[9.34pm] **joohoney** : what did u not get

 

[9.35pm] **minhyuk ~** : wait who is it

 

[9.35pm] **joohoney** : just private msg me

 

[9.37pm] **wonhOe:** what the fu ck tho changkyun

 

[9.42pm] **wonhOe:** why aren’t u REPLYING me

 

[9.45pm] **changkyun** : you told me to SHUT FUP

 

[9.46pm] **wonhOe:** omg fuck u so much im killing you in school tomorrow

 

[9.58pm] **satan** : ok seriously how the fuck do you change it back

 

[10.01pm] **kihyun** : figure it out yourself satan

 

[10.24pm] **hyungwon** : I did it?

 

[10.27pm] **changkyun** : omg hyungwon’s awake at 10

 

[11.02pm] **shownu** : What

 

[11.23pm] **minhyuk ~** : go to sleep dad

 

_Hoseok_

 

Hoseok sighs at his phone before putting it down. His friends seriously… had to be controlled. Trust Jooheon to add his crush into the group chat…

 

It’s no surprise that Hoseok’s so-called crush was the one and only Yoo Kihyun. From the moment he met the boy and tripped on his own feet, from the moment he dropped his phone when Kihyun had posted a selca, from many things that have happened. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been liking the boy but Changkyun probably did. That kid was a genius, if only he used it properly… teasing his elders wasn’t a good way to use his smartness. Although, Hoseok himself was pretty sure that Kihyun already knew about his feelings for him. He was pretty sure Kihyun felt the same way but… well, none of them had the guts to speak up. Jooheon and Minhyuk attempt to help them confess to each other but it never worked out. Hoseok finds it kind of funny that the only thing stopping them was just one “I like you”. They just had to spill the words before they could figure out what they want to be, together. Maybe Hoseok should go for it. The answer would definitely be yes.

 

But still, he’s nervous and doesn’t know.

 

[12.02am] **joohoney** : this is extremely crazy but

 

[12.02am] **joohoney** : there’s a party within walking distance just starting, wanna go???

 

[12.03am] **wonhOe** : yes I’m so fucking bored

 

[12.04am] **changkyun** : no…

 

[12.05am] **joohoney** : u owe me a favor though?

 

[12.05am] **changkyun** : ok fine fuck u I’m oN THE WAY

 

[12.06am] **kihyun** : are you crazy?? It’s a school night you know

 

[12.07am] **joohoney** : come on ur no fun

 

[12.07am] **joohoney** : minhyuk says ok he’s in my room

 

[12.07am] **joohoney** : us four can just go >:(

 

[12.11am] **kihyun** : ok fine I’ll go hyungwon’s going

 

[12.13am] **wonhOe** : HYUNGWON???

 

[12.15am] **hyungwon** : I’m actually awake. Jooheon this better be worth it

 

[12.15am] **jooheony** : lobby at 12.30 and yes

 

_Kihyun_

 

Kihyun sighs at his phone after he agrees to going to the party. He already regrets it, honestly. He was doing his chemistry homework before he got the text. He was having so much fun, solving those chemical equations… Hyungwon, who was in his room for no reason, went back to his own.

 

At such a time, he would much rather be in bed and about to fall asleep. He can’t believe himself when he changes into a pair of black ripped jeans and a black shirt, along with a jacket. He’s a good student! He pays attention in class! Why was he going to a party at twelve in the morning? Because Hoseok was going.

 

He rubs on the foundation lying at his bathroom sink and puts on some eyeliner before smudging it (smudging is sexy, according to Hyungwon who was a model, which made sense so…). If Yoo Kihyun was actually going to a party, he’d better look good.

 

It helps that they all stayed in the same dorm building, since meeting at the lobby was extremely convenient. Kihyun trespasses into Hyungwon’s room (he knew the code) and helped him get ready.

 

[12.24am] **kihyun** : is hyunwoo hyung not coming

 

[12.26am] **minhyuk ~** : nope he’s asleep

 

He honestly still couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was extremely reckless and stupid. But love makes you do weird things, you know. Maybe not love… maybe just some strong infatuation. Kihyun wasn’t one to party, he had a horrible alcohol tolerance. Honestly, he didn’t know why he was in the same clique as Hoseok and Jooheon. He only started hanging out with them from when Hoseok whispered something to Minhyuk and they looked his direction. And since Minhyuk came over to talk to talk to him, they’ve all been tight ever since.

 

“You done thinking?” Hyungwon interrupts, waving at his face. Kihyun snaps out of it and blinks at Hyungwon. He couldn’t believe how extremely good looking he looked… “You done checking me out?” Hyungwon walks away and smirked, picking up his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

 

“Yeah, I’m done…” Kihyun stands up while Hyungwon opens the door. He walks out, and so did Hyungwon who closed the door behind him. They slowly made their way down the hallway. The walls were extremely thin so they had to walk quietly to avoid waking people up, which will mean that they would be bombarded with questions. There was once Kihyun was craving chicken in the middle of the night and had decided to get it but he had to go through an entire interrogation before he could go out to get it, not that it wasn’t worth it though.

 

The elevator arrives and Hyungwon jumps when it rings. Kihyun tries his best not to laugh out loud at him and Hyungwon glares at him. When the elevator doors finally close, Kihyun bursts out in laughter. If looks could kill, Kihyun would be dead months ago but you get the picture.

 

[12.30am] **changkyun** : jooheon asks where y’all are AKA GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW

 

[12.30am] **kihyun** : me and hyungwon are in the elevator on the way to get our butts down

 

[12.30am] **changkyun** : b u t t s

 

[12.31am] **wonhOe** : oh shit give me like 5 more mins to prepare

 

[12.31am] **changkyun** : 12.36 u not down here

 

[12.31am] **changkyun** : u die

 

By the time Kihyun sends his text, the elevator doors ring again and they were opening, revealing Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun who were already there. Hyunwoo was not present because he didn’t feel much for parties. Also he was exhausted from dance so no one wanted to interrupt the sleep he needed to get.

 

“You know he’s up there preparing himself for you, right?” Minhyuk smirks at Kihyun when he and Hyungwon exit the lift.

 

“Who?” Kihyun feigns ignorance.

 

“Don’t play dumb. Hoseok.” Hyungwon turns to him. Kihyun almost blushes. He’s lucky that his blush doesn’t show. “I can’t believe you’re turning against me, Hyungwon…” He pouts.

 

“Your acting cute only works on Hoseok,” Changkyun stated, matter-of-factly. “And sometimes Hyunwoo-hyung but that’s another story. Jooheon-hyung, can you please check the time?”

 

“A few more seconds before twelve-thirty seven. If Hoseok doesn’t get here in seventeen seconds…” Jooheon looks at Changkyun dramatically. “…He dies.” They say, in sync. In the middle, Minhyuk nods in delight. Hyungwon just stares, his face screaming “I shouldn’t have said yes to these people”.

 

Thankfully for Hoseok, the elevator arrives just almost in time. Note the ‘almost’. He was seven seconds late. Changkyun stares at him while running a finger across his own neck and Minhyuk follows suit.

 

Hoseok did spend his extra five minutes properly. He looked too good with his hair done that way and that… fucking choker.

 

“How do you get information about parties?” Kihyun puts his hands in his jacket. It was the end of summer already and it was starting to get cold. Jooheon shrugs. “We get invited because of me.” Hoseok says.

 

“Why?” Hyungwon asks, narrowing his eyes at Hoseok.

 

“Because I’m handsome.”

 

Everyone was silent. “That I cannot disagree.” Kihyun mumbles to himself a little too loudly. Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun immediately start teasing him. Minhyuk literally _screams_. “You guys are literally made for each other!” He screams.

 

Kihyun shushes him. “We’re in public and it’s late. We should lower down our-” in the distance, they began to hear the faint tune of big bang’s “bang bang bang” and saw lights from a house on the street. “What’s lowering down our volume when there’s that?” Hyungwon points to the house. Minhyuk jumps excitedly.

 

It’s deafening inside the house, and Kihyun regrets going to the party. He would much rather be sleeping right now, but no, he’s at a party where he might possibly get drunk and tell his crush things that he didn’t want him knowing, or where he could possibly fuck up, big time. You never know.

 

Kihyun doesn’t know how long he stands at the entrance before Hoseok waves at him. “You alright?” Kihyun nods, still not making a sound. “He’s been like this since at the dorms. I honestly don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Hyungwon tells Hoseok, who just smiles at him.

 

God, his smile. Kihyun was such a fucking idiot for Hoseok. Just the way Hoseok’s eyes crinkle when they smile already made Kihyun weak and clears his mind fully of thoughts. If they ever get together, how would Hoseok handle Kihyun just staring at him for no reason? Jooheon passes Hyungwon two cups and points at Kihyun who was still in a daze. Minhyuk passes Hoseok a cup and Hoseok thanks him. Hyungwon nudges Kihyun and he snaps out of it for the fourth time that day. Kihyun accepts the cup and drinks its contents, causing his face to do very unattractive things. Minhyuk laughs at him.

 

Changkyun walks out the kitchen and passes Kihyun another cup. Kihyun accepts the cup and again, he almost spits it out. The rest laughed at him while Minhyuk had a… bottle to some kind of liquor that Kihyun probably didn’t like. Hoseok takes it from him and drinks way too much more than a normal person should. Hyungwon and Jooheon just sit by the table, taking a shot everytime the other smiled or laughed. No one knows where Changkyun went.

 

Soon, Kihyun’s more warmed up to the party (and way more tipsy). Someone calls for truth or dare and Kihyun finds himself huddled between Hyungwon and Jooheon. Hoseok was sitting opposite him, giving him looks that sent shivers down his spine. He laughs, scratching his back. What was the alcohol doing to him?

 

Be quiet! Minhyuk hushes the people sitting in the circle. He spins the bottle in the center before it lands on Jooheon. Jooheon, truth or dare? Hoseok smirked at Jooheon. “Dare.”

 

“Kiss Minhyuk,” Hoseok laughs. Jooheon immediately reacts and pecks the blonde boy on the lips. The rest of them boo him, including Hoseok and Hyungwon. “That’s no fun.”

 

Jooheon smiles sheepishly at himself. “Later”

 

Jooheon spins the bottle and it lands on Hoseok. Kihyun gulped as Hoseok didn’t break eye contact with him while answering Jooheon’s “truth or dare”. “Truth,” He smirked.

 

Jooheon smiles devilishly. “When was the last time you touched yourself?”

 

Hoseok’s a smug piece of shit at that. “Last night.” He smirks at Jooheon who was surprised that he had gotten his answer just so quickly.

 

Kihyun gulped again and drank his drink. This time, he could control his face when the taste of alcohol finally hits his taste buds. The thought of Hoseok touching himself… Kihyun tried his best to block that out and tried to put all of his focus on his drink. Anyway, it wasn’t his fault. He’s tipsy and the guy that he likes just admitted that he did touch himself.

 

Hoseok spins the bottle and to no one’s surprise, it lands on Kihyun. Kihyun’s eyes widened as the entire circle starts to “ooh” at them. “Truth or dare?”

 

“…Dare.” He didn’t mean to sound so timid.

 

“I dare you,” He pushes his hair out of his eyes, “To kiss Hyungwon.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes weren’t very big. But now they certainly were. Who in the right mind would ask someone that they liked to kiss somebody else while they watch it? What the hell was wrong with Hoseok? Maybe he did enjoy watching… things like that. Kihyun doesn’t know, he’s just confused. But Hoseok looked so proud of himself when he had dared him to do so, so that probably meant that he wanted it or something. Kihyun was too tipsy, he didn’t even care anymore.

 

So Kihyun advances towards Hyungwon who was on his left. Hyungwon is caught by surprise and fell backwards, supporting himself on his hands. Kihyun inches closer and looks at his lips. He knew that his friend was too good looking for his own stake, but he didn’t expect to see himself kissing him. Anyway, he was already halfway to drunk so what’s the point of doing things if you only think about the consequences? Wait, that didn’t make sense. Kihyun was already getting closer to Hyungwon and their lips met.

 

It was strange to kiss Hyungwon, but strangely nice. Kihyun kisses him and doesn’t let go, in fact he opens his mouth and allows Hyungwon to explore it. He held Hyungwon’s arm that was being used to balance himself and further deepens the kiss. Oops, the dare was ‘kiss’ and not ‘make out’.

 

Kihyun doesn’t usually make out with his friends. Well, alcohol will make you do weird things.

 

He pulls away, but not before running his tongue over Hyungwon’s bottom lip once. When he looks up, Jooheon and Minhyuk both had their mouths hanging open, Hoseok was talking about how “fucking hot” that was. He learnt that Hoseok liked very… strange things.

 

The rest of the game involved Hoseok giving Minhyuk a lap dance, Kihyun having to take five shots (which was okay for some people but Kihyun was terrible at drinking), Hyungwon kissing Changkyun’s neck and Minhyuk making out with Jooheon. So that was what “later” meant when Jooheon had said it. Kihyun just watches in awe.

 

The game gets boring and he decides that he’s tired. He trudges up the stairs and searches for an empty bedroom. On the way to one, he hears someone calling “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo.” He peaks into the room to check if said Kyungsoo was alright but… he sure didn’t see what he had expected to see. He catches himself staring and immediately closes the door as softly as he could, making sure that the Kyungsoo and his… male friend didn’t see him.

 

He finds an empty bedroom and lies on the bed, sighing. Damn, he was tired. And drunk. He giggled at the wall for no reason and he almost gets a heart attack when the door was opened with a loud thud. A disheveled-looking Hyungwon stumbles in giggling, missing almost all his steps and trying not to fall over.

 

Kihyun stands up to support Hyungwon although he wasn’t very stable himself. Hyungwon just looks at him and smiles giddily. “We kissed just now.” And Kihyun giggled. “It felt nice. Can we do it again?”

 

Kihyun nods and presses his lips against Hyungwon’s. One kiss turned into Hyungwon trying to shove his tongue down Kihyun’s throat (but Kihyun didn’t care). Kihyun stepped backwards, his back hitting the door and accidentally breaking the kiss. Hyungwon forces Kihyun’s mouth back onto his and bites Kihyun’s bottom lip, causing Kihyun to gasp, allowing Hyungwon’s tongue to slip in again.

 

Kihyun breaks the kiss again and moves down to Hyungwon’s pale neck and moves his right hand to palm him through his jeans. Hyungwon moans and throws his head back dramatically.

 

Kihyun smiles and trails kisses down Hyungwon’s face, and travelled lower. He sucks on Hyungwon’s collarbone and Hyungwon moans. Yes, he was definitely full on hard now. Kihyun bites his collarbone softly, and moves up to his neck. He sucks hard. Hyungwon groans louder. Kihyun moved off Hyungwon’s neck and stared him down, as the taller boy looked at him curiously.

 

“Can I?” He asks.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Kihyun unbuttons Hyungwon’s tight black jeans and throws them aside. There was a extremely visable bulge through his underwear, which causes Kihyun to laugh but he doesn’t know why. Hyungwon laughs as well.

 

Kihyun gets on his knees while pulling off Hyungwon’s underwear and Hyungwon softly moaned at the sight itself. He doesn’t break eye contact with Hyungwon while he licks a strip down the underside of Hyungwon’s dick.

 

Kihyun then leaned forward and places his hands on Hyungwon’s hips. He darts his tongue out, lips focusing on the tip. After making sure he was soaked in saliva, he takes it all in, deep-throating Hyungwon.

 

“W-what are you doing?” He half-groans. He didn’t expect Kihyun to take it all in so quick, at least.

 

Hyungwon pulls on Kihyun’s hair, groaning. Kihyun hummed around Hyungwon’s dick. “Fuck, ” He moaned, throwing his head back. Kihyun popped off and Hyungwon whines loudly. “C-come back.”

 

Kihyun nods. This time, he bobs up and down on Hyungwon’s length, stopping occasionally to swirl his tongue over Hyungwon’s tip to draw out more moans from him. He thrusts his hips up, which chokes Kihyun and did… something to his throat. He didn’t know but it kind of hurt. But he was fine now.

 

 “F-Fuck,” Hyungwon moaned, gripping tighter on to Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun moans and that sent vibrations onto Hyungwon’s cock. Hyungwon let out a strangled moan. Hyungwon thrusts his hips up again, attempting to fuck Kihyun’s mouth but Kihyun pushed him back, teasing him.

 

He continues before he quickens his pace again.

 

“Fuck, I think I’m going t-” Hyungwon shivered, and he was coming down Kihyun’s throat unexpectedly. Kihyun tries to swallow it but some of it leaks out from the sides of his mouth. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and goes back to making out with Hyungwon.

 

“That was nice,” Hyungwon giggled. He continues to kiss Kihyun, his hands getting itchy. They touched the back of his neck, they pulled his hair and touched Kihyun’s chest through his shirt. “You have pretty hands.”

 

“They can do more than just looking pretty.”

 

Hyungwon’s hands travelled lower, and lower.

 

Kihyun quickly grabs his hand before it could reach his pants. “It’s okay,” he says, though the bulge in his jeans was extremely uncomfortable and was also getting a little painful.

 

“It’s not,” and all Kihyun remembers was Hyungwon’s hands undoing his pants, Hyungwon kneeling in front of him, fingers up his ass, a lot of pleasure and coming before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

When Kihyun wakes up, he’s not in that house anymore. He’s at the dorms, but not his room. Before he opens his eyes, he makes a silent prayer that he wasn’t naked or something. Thank god, he was fully clothed. He rubs the bottom of his palm on his forehead. Is this how a hangover feels like? Kihyun hasn’t gotten drunk for like, months. He’s forgotten the feeling. He lifts the pillow that was covering his eyes. At least his ass didn’t hurt much.

 

Next to him, he could feel someone fast asleep. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns around to Hoseok facing him. Hoseok? How did he get here? Whose dorm is this? He groans a little too loudly for the morning and lies on his back, feeling something flat on his butt. His phone. He picked it up and read that there were notifications. He checked it in case he’d accidentally sent something inappropriate. You never know. (Also known as Hoseok did it once)

 

[4.02am] **wonhOe** : shit we have to go back

 

[4.04am] **minhyuk ~** : wait shi it

 

[4.06am] **wonhOe** : where ar e u

 

[4.07am] **minhyuk ~** : wwait don’t come and fin d me get

 

[4.10am] **changkyun** : so idd everyone get the succ 2night

 

[4.11am] **wonhOe** : probably I mean we did lol

 

[4.13am] **changkyun** : wheres joheon and hyungwo and kiyun

 

[4.14am] **changkyun** : also minhyuk is currently getting succ fom jooheon I think

 

[4.15am] **minhyuk ~** : gvie me 6 min s

 

[4.17am] **changkyun** : hyungwon and kihyun where r u guys do ih ave to find u with hoseok since we’re most sober

 

[4.18am] **hyungwon** : idont hav  e the physical strengeth to carry kihyns so we’re in eth room next to the bathroom

 

[4.22am] **wonhOe** : on the way

 

[4.26am] **changkyun** : btw jooheon n minhyuk yall not the only ones getting suc tonite

 

[4.28am] **jooheon** : who

 

[4.28am] **jooheon** : btw we wait outside the place

 

[4.30am] **changkyun** : kihyun and hyungwon

 

[4.30am] **changkyun** : on the way down now

 

[4.32am] **jooheon** : wtf. Who succed. we’re done btw

 

[4.35am] **changkyun** : both. I was lurkin g wen I heard it maybe arnd half and hour ago

 

[4.36am] **changkyun** : also lol sum1 had fingers up their Ass

 

[4.36am] **changkyun** : “you have pretty hands” omfg

 

[4.42am] **wonhOe** : and y’all call me wonhoe com eon I’m not the only1

 

[8.01am] **shownu** : drink responsibly next time

 

He chuckles at Hyunwoo’s text and puts his phone back into his pocket. He felt relieved that Hoseok didn’t care about what he and Hyungwon did. Kihyun hated to admit that he did care about what Hoseok and Changkyun did, though…

 

He sighs when he stands up, world spinning around him. He had to grip onto a chair to regain his balance, almost stepping on Jooheon who was on the floor in the process. He looks around the room. Nope, definitely not his, Hyungwon’s or Minhyuk’s room. He went to Hyungwon’s room the most, and Minhyuk’s room’s layout was completely different from this.

 

He read the papers on the table, and there was the name “Shin Hoseok” on all of them. Ah, so this was Hoseok’s room. He’s never been to Hoseok’s room before. They all always arranged to meet at one room and it was either Minhyuk’s room or his room.

 

He realises something. Wait… what time did Hyunwoo send the text? He unlocks his phone again and looked at the time. It was ten in the morning, and he had already missed the first period of his first class. He’s never missed a class, and he was going to miss out so much. But he sighs, because he honestly didn’t want to go for classes today. All he wanted to do was sleep the grossness away from drinking so much and take a two hour long bath.

 

He considers waking the rest but he didn’t have any time to think before Hoseok gets up and groans way too loudly for it to be considerate and awakens Minhyuk and Jooheon. Changkyun was that lump of blankets, Kihyun suspected, since it moved and Hyungwon was sleeping on the bed (note that he is still asleep). Minhyuk attempts to stand up but he falls on his butt. If it were a normal day, Kihyun would laugh but right now he was feeling too… strange. He felt kind of gross, the weather was too warm and he was way too dizzy to be standing up. His throat also felt odd.

 

Hoseok gets up, checking his phone. None of them speak until Jooheon asks for the time. “ten-twenty,” Hoseok replies, not looking up from his screen. Minhyuk rubbed his eyes and yawned.

 

“So we’re just skipping today, huh?” Hoseok’s the first one who attempts to start a conversation. Kihyun shakes his head. Changkyun was now awake, his blankets wrapped around himself. And somehow, Hyungwon was awake as well.

 

“I have vocal class today,” Kihyun provides the reason to why he wouldn’t be skipping but was surprised with his own voice. His voice was completely hoarse. Jooheon’s and Minhyuk’s eyes widened and they laughed hysterically. Fuck them for laughing at his misery.

 

However, Hoseok looks worried in contrast to the others. He asks Kihyun if he needed the doctor and Kihyun shakes his head. “It’s not a big deal. At least one of you has a heart.”

 

Changkyun’s smirking at the corner. “Guess you can’t be going to vocal class now.”

 

Kihyun shot him a death glare. Changkyun isn’t afraid. Kihyun was literally the least intimidating.

 

The two finally stop laughing and Kihyun wants to ask them why they were laughing in the first place (but he can’t, because of his throat).

 

“Oh my god, when was the last time you gave a blowjob?” Jooheon smacks Minhyuk while laughing and Minhyuk stops to glare at him, before laughing like nothing ever happened.

 

“How do you even know I gave a blowjob?” Kihyun asks smugly, raising an eyebrow. That was such a stupid question.

 

“You idiots didn’t even close the damn door fully, so of course I saw, because I have eyes,” Changkyun rolls his eyes at Kihyun who looks like he wants to disappear. Changkyun’s strange, he was drunk but still knew everything that was going on.

 

“So, did you spit or swallow? Did Hyungwon fuck your mouth or something? Did you choke?” The two took turns to spit out inappropriate questions. Kihyun glares at all of them while shaking his head. How many times does he have to glare at his friends a day? Trust them to talk about this when Hyungwon was in the same room… Honestly, even if they did… things like that with one another, it’ll be fine. He’s had experience with Minhyuk and they were as tight as ever now.

 

“He probably swallowed and choked,” the two were discussing amongst themselves.

 

Kihyun just decides to ditch that day of school. The rest of them had already decided to do so the night before, when they went to the party. Hyunwoo was the only one who was in class.

 

“You sure you don’t want to go to the doctors’?” Hoseok asks again, pushing the blanket to his ankles. Kihyun nods. “I don’t want to explain to them that the reason why my throat’s like this is because of alcohol and because I deep-throated someone.”

 

Changkyun nods. “And he finally admits it.”

 

“Okay, but at least we had a good time,” Hyungwon, who’s been silent the entire conversation decided to join in as well.

 

“Oh right, Kihyun, does your ass hurt?” Hoseok asks cheekly. “Since, you know.” He doesn’t get it, he and Hoseok _like_ each other. How was Hoseok so indifferent about things like this? He talked about it as if it happened every day or something.

 

“Hyungwon, did you wash your hands?” He adds, smirking at the tall black haired boy who blushed and looked down. Kihyun narrows his eyes at Hoseok.

 

Hyungwon diverts away from that conversation and asks how they got back, while Jooheon and Minhyuk were bickering about who came first between Kihyun and Hyungwon. Kihyun was covering his ears but he heard “Kihyun probably came in five minutes” which causes Hoseok to choke with laughter and he could feel his ears getting red. He swore on his life that he was going to kill Minhyuk later, no matter what.

 

“Hyunwoo helped to bring you guys up,” Hoseok replies to Hyungwon. “My hero.”

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Kihyun decided to make himself some honey lemon that his mum always did for him when he got sore throats and tried to sleep his sore throat away which didn’t work. So when he wakes up again, he calls Hyungwon and lectures him about deep throating and choking people.

 

Changkyun and Jooheon went to the last few classes which surprised Kihyun as they didn’t really… give a shit about classes or school in general. Minhyuk was too hungover and was permanently sitting on his bathroom floor. He definitely couldn’t go to school.

 

Hyungwon decided to just sleep the day off, and Hoseok, no one knew where he was or what he did but he seemed to be the most okay out of all of them, besides Hyunwoo but he didn’t go to the party so that wasn’t counted.

 

Hyunwoo bought them food and they all gathered in his room. Kihyun honestly loves Hyunwoo, he was the only one besides Kihyun himself who wasn’t a mess. Wait, Kihyun was a mess as well. Turns out Hyunwoo was the only one that wasn’t a mess then.

 

Jooheon and Changkyun were talking about something that had happened in their chemistry class. It was something about there being a small fire and a group of “kids” as Changkyun had called them being overly excited to put the fire out. “They were screaming firetruck or something.” Hyungwon was dozing off on Hyunwoo’s couch and Hoseok was still nowhere to be found. Kihyun sits on the floor and whines about how his throat was ruined and nagged the rest about the consequences of giving a blowjob while Changkyun and Jooheon snicker at his voice.

 

Jooheon calls up Minhyuk, who sounded twice as bad as Kihyun did. They concluded that he’s too sick to even move, so they just laugh at his agony over the phone.

 

[2.13pm] **minhyuk ~** : h8 y’all


	2. New private chat with wanton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kihyun is an idiot that's only focused on Hoseok's lips

[10.21pm] **changkyun** : hey wonho

 

[10.21pm] **changkyun** : do you know wonho sounds like wanton

 

[10.25pm] **kihyun** : it sounds nothing like wanton

 

[10.32pm] **wanton** : it does

 

[10.33pm] **pepe the frog** : what’s gotten into you hoseok and why are you listening to changkyun

 

[10.34pm] **minhyukkie~** : changkyun is smart! .. but wonho doesn’t really sound like wanton

 

[10.34pm] **wanton** : I like wanton

 

[10.34pm] **wanton** : hyungwon why’s your name like that

 

[10.36pm] **pepe the frog** : I like pepe the frog

 

[10.40pm] **turt** : who did this to my name??

 

[10.40pm] **pepe the frog** : because of what he did to me last time I would say kihyun

 

[10.43pm] **kihyun** : it’s not me it’s changkyun he changed it bc he thought it was cute

 

[10.45pm] **pepe the frog** : ya well it’s not and goodnight uglies

 

[10.46pm] **joohoney** : what’s gotten on ur nerves pepe

 

[10.46pm] **pepe the frog** : everything

 

[10.46pm] **pepe the frog** : goodnight

 

[10.47pm] **pepe the frog** : I said GOODNIGHT

 

[10.48pm] **minhyukkie~** : GOODNIGHT

 

[10.48pm] **changkyunnie~** : GOODNIGHT

 

[10.48pm] **kihyun** : GOODNIGHT

 

[10.48pm] **joohoney** : GOODNIGHT

 

[10.49pm] **changkyunnie~** : damn I can’t pull this off minhyuk how to you do this

 

[10.49pm] **minhyukkie~** : do what

 

[10.49pm] **changkyunnie~** : ur name is ‘minhyukkie~’

 

[10.51pm] **minhyukkie~** : well

 

[10.51pm] **minhyukkie~** : I’m quite cute

 

[10.53pm] **wanton** : ur a 4 at most

 

[10.54pm] **wanton** : compared to me

 

[10.55pm] **minhyukkie~** : >:((((

 

[10.56pm] **changkyunnie~** : tbh wanton you need to stop it

 

[10.58pm] **kihyun** : ya I agree

 

[11.00pm] **wanton** : dam it a child and my bf against me at the same time

 

[11.01pm] **kihyun** : what

 

[11.01pm] **changkyunnie~** : damn hoseok

 

[11.01pm] **wanton** : wait im sorry this was an ACCIDENT

[11.01pm] **pepe the frog** : I’m hyungwon awake and here to tell you that it was in fact not an accident and hoseok just wants to say that kihyun is his boyfriend. Now I will go back to sleep

 

 

 

That damned group chat was going to be the death of him, Kihyun thinks as he puts his phone on the charging dock and groans at how using it made his head hurt. His mother always said that it was because of the radiation. Burned out and tired from the day, he turns over after switching off the only source of light in the room. His phone buzzes again.

**_New private chat with wanton_ **

[11.32pm] **wanton** : actually I did it on purpose will you date me

 

[11.33pm] **kihyun** : ur crazy

 

[11.33pm] **wanton** : crazy for you

 

[11.33pm] **kihyun** : sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind

 

[11.34pm] **wanton** : you

 

[11.34pm] **kihyun** : will you stop it if I said I’ll date you

 

[11.35pm] **wanton** : yes

 

[11.35pm] **wanton** : so you will?

 

[11.35pm] **kihyun** : …

 

[11.36pm] **wanton** : im outside your room open up

 

[11.37pm] **kihyun** : what the fuck

 

He hears the knocking on the door – a single knock, followed by three more knocks. This had to be Hoseok, only Hoseok would do fancy and unnecessary things like that. Kihyun clumsily gets out of his bed and in the process, almost fell over three times. The room was pitch black and Kihyun was literally blind in there. He was lucky that he managed to flick on the main light switch before unlocking the door with Hoseok waiting outside.

 

He opens the door and peeks out, expecting Hoseok to be there all cheeky and smiley and he wasn’t wrong. The boy was there, on his phone and smiling. He looks up and Kihyun melts (but he groans on the outside, it was too late at night for this). Hoseok walks into the now lit room, Kihyun following behind like a puppy, shutting the door.

 

“What’s this,” Kihyun asks Hoseok who was still smiling strangely at him. “This is real?” Hoseok asks, clutching his heart dramatically. “What’s real?” Kihyun fake rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re real?” He clutches Kihyun’s hand and Kihyun’s about to turn red. “Yes I’m real, Shin Hoseok. Why are you here?”

 

“Don’t talk like you want me to leave,” Hoseok smirks, slowly releasing his grip on Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun raises an eyebrow and Hoseok shuffles to the bed, sitting on it.

 

“So, you said that you’ll date me?” Hoseok asks cheekily, that smug expression never wavering from his face. Kihyun sighs and sits on the empty spot next to him.

 

“I don’t know…” Kihyun’s voice wanders off, while Hoseok gazes over at him curiously.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Hoseok asks gently, gaze still fixed. Kihyun shrugs his shoulders and Hoseok lets out a muffled laugh. “So, what are your feelings for me?” He still dares to ask, not breaking eye contact with Kihyun at all.

 

“I don’t know…” Kihyun started again, and he swore that he saw a tinge of disappointment in Hoseok’s eyes. “But I know I like you.”

 

“You like me?” Hoseok’s eyes were now like the moon. All signs of sadness were completely gone. He smiles merrily, as if he’s just won the entire world. Kihyun smiles back, shifting his gaze a little lower shyly. “I like you. I like you a lot.”

 

Hoseok almost jumps on the bed in excitement, but he doesn’t because it’s late and doing so would be a nuisance to other people. Kihyun smiles awkwardly while Hoseok just stares at him, grinning from ear to ear, non-stop.

 

“Can I do something?” Hoseok asks, with a mix of uncertainty and excitement but mostly excitement. Kihyun nods, turning to the other boy and fixates on him, and him only.

 

The older boy completely faces him, not breaking eye-contact or even breathing, and Kihyun feels like his heart is about to explode. He’s expecting a kiss, so he leans in when Hoseok’s leaning in himself. Hoseok smiles without his teeth and pulls out a hand, caressing Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun notices how his eyes had a certain warmth in it – the warmth of coming home.

 

And then he doesn’t move any forward anymore. Kihyun pouts at him and he laughs, teasing the younger. “You thought I wasn’t going to kiss you.”

 

He cups Kihyun’s face on both sides, and presses his lips on his lips, and then lets go of his hands, while Kihyun reacts exactly the way Hoseok wanted him to.

 

Kihyun kisses him back with much enthusiasm, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. His forehead bumps against Hoseok’s softly, before Hoseok tilts his head. Hoseok’s fingers now gripped the back of Kihyun’s neck, and he feels like they were burning into his skin – how long has he dreamt of this?

 

Hoseok pulls back, but still close enough for Kihyun to feel his breath on his upper lip. He glances down at Kihyun’s lips before his own were on them again.

 

Kihyun could make out more details this time – Hoseok’s lips were soft and tender, Hoseok’s hands were on his back and Hoseok was smiling into the kiss. Kihyun isn’t very sure of what he was doing but he thinks that he’s going in the right direction when he licks Hoseok’s lips and Hoseok’s leaning in for more.

 

Hoseok lifts a hand and places a thumb on Kihyun’s cheek, where it fit perfectly and every moment lasted forever – it was as if they were melting onto each other. Kihyun could barely hear his heart pounding.

 

When Hoseok pulls away, Kihyun feels an extreme craving on Hoseok’s lips back on his. He pouts again and Hoseok laughs at him, his lips slightly wet. “You have the tendency to pout.”

 

Kihyun’s only focused on Hoseok’s lips, his head tilting downwards and smiling dumbly. Hoseok chuckles.

 

“I liked that. We should do it again.” Kihyun states, unsure.

 

“Yeah?” Kihyun nods. “We should.”


	3. Kihyun opened a new chat with CHANGKYUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8.41am] kihyun: changkyun help
> 
> [8.41am] CHANGKYUN: why me
> 
> [8.42am] kihyun: Hyungwon just called me a vanilla and idk what that is
> 
> [8.44am] CHANGKYUN: oh damn he’s right

[7.13am] **changkyunnie~** : bet y’all $7 that wonhoseok went ovr 2 his bf’s room last night

 

[7.15am] **minhyukkie~** : how would you know???

 

**_changkyunnie~ changed their name to CHANGKYUN_ **

****

[7.15am] **CHANGKYUN** : bc my room’s nxt2 his n I can hear wen he exits it

 

[7.16am] **CHANGKYUN** : also wen he does othr thngs….

 

[7.20am] **joohoney** : why are u typing like this

 

[7.20am] **joohoney** : also what does he do!!!!!

 

[7.21am] **CHANGKYUN** : im typing like that bc I can??? He does nasty shit like ok no kidding

 

[7.22am] **CHANGKYUN** : like that day I could hear him watching bill nye the science guy vids and then he was listening to never gonna give u up idk man I think maybe he stole hyungwon’s secret videos or something

 

[7.22am] **CHANGKYUN** : also sometimes he watches porn

 

[7.25am] **pepe the frog** : I just checked, my thumbdrive with my secret videos is still with me. Changkyun how do you know that I have those videos saved? Did you steal my thumbdrive???

 

[7.26am] **CHANGKYUN** : you opened it that day in front of me

 

[7.27am] **CHANGKYUN** : my favorite one was ‘ILLUMINATI 10 HOURS NON STOP’

 

[7.28am] **pepe the frog** : that’s a classic

 

[7.29am] **joohoney** :… let’s pretend that that didn’t just happen and bring the topic back 2 kihyun and hoseok

 

[7.29am] **joohoney** : we can’t confirm that hoseok went over to kihyun’s unless kihyun’s up to confirm it right??

 

[7.30am] **CHANGKYUN** : he’s probably up doing a spring clean or something

 

[7.30am] **CHANGKYUN** : where are you kihyun

 

[7.32am] **pepe the frog** : he probably put your noisy asses on mute.

 

[7.40am] **wanton** : why are you guys like this

 

[7.40am] **wanton** : can’t a man love his memes

 

[7.41am] **minhyukkie~** : yes he can but not as much as hyungwon

 

[7.42am] **pepe the frog** : you got it

 

[7.42am] **joohoney** : actually I suspect that he probably just went over to hyungwon’s

 

[7.43am] **joohoney** : hoseok’s boring sometimes

 

[7.44am] **pepe the frog** : nah the last time he came over was to show me his “cool new tissue dispenser” which honestly wasn’t even that cool

 

[7.45am] **minhyukkie~** : and kihyunie I’m sorry but I’m gonna tell them the truth

 

[7.45am] **minhyukkie~** : um last night I heard wonhoseok go into kihyun’s room nothing else happened tho

 

[7.46am] **minhyukkie~** : I think

 

[7.50am] **wanton** : don’t h8

 

[7.50am] **joohoney** : oooooo dammnnnnn get it wonhoseok

 

[7.51am] **joohoney** : and get it kihyun!

 

[7.52am] **CHANGKYUN** : CHANGKYUN WAS RIGHT                

 

[7.55am] **kihyun** : minhyuk cmon I trusted you

 

[7.56am] **minhyukkie~** : im sorry but this mouth cant be closed

 

[7.57am] **joohoney** : ;))

 

[8.00am] **turt** : stop that

 

[8.01am] **wanton** : oh man

 

[8.01am] **joohoney** : the only time shownu came online was to tell me to stop it :^(((

 

[8.02am] **pepe the frog** : I agree with shownu

 

[8.05am] **kihyun** : don’t you guys have classes to go to

 

[8.06am] **minhyukkie~** : oh wait hold up I think I just heard kihyun cracking his bones

 

[8.07am] **kihyun** : am I getting old?

 

[8.10am] **turt** : get ready for chem kids

 

[8.11am] **joohoney** : these walls are too dam thin man

 

Kihyun shakes his head as he waits in the chemistry lab for the teacher to arrive. He’s surprised when Hyungwon plops into the seat next to him, looking exhausted though he’d probably slept for twelve hours. Hyungwon’s sleeping patterns were horrible but sometimes Kihyun wishes he could sleep as much as the boy.

 

“So anything happened last night?” His best friend (that he wanted to punch at that moment) asked him, smirking, and nudging his arm. Kihyun shakes his head. “Nope, not that I know of, why?” Kihyun plays dumb and Hyungwon rolls his eyes as much as he could.

 

“Because Hoseok went over to your room and you’re looking kind of strange today… Kihyun, you’re literally glowing. I can tell something happened. Oh my god, did you have sex?” Hyungwon eyes him, impressed but suspicious. Kihyun shakes his head profusely. “Wow! W…ould you l-look at the time!”

 

“It’s eight-twenty.” Hyungwon replied flatly, and Kihyun visibly gulped. “I… uhh… no, I didn’t.”

 

He doesn’t know why he’s such a mess, he and Hoseok didn’t even have sex.

 

**_New private message from wanton!_ **

****

[8.22am] **wanton** : is anyone pestering you? Jooheon’s been on me all morning

 

[8.23am] **kihyun** : hyungwon.

 

Hoseok replies his message instantly but Kihyun only managed to get a glimpse of his reply because soon enough Hyungwon was snatching his phone out of his hands. “Hey, what’re you-”

 

But just then, the teacher walks in and starts his class before Kihyun could get his phone back to safety and Kihyun’s doomed because nothing was ever safe in the hands of Chae Hyungwon.

 

“Is anyone pestering you? Jooheon’s been on me all morning,” Hyungwon mocks Hoseok’s voice and continues scrolling while Kihyun is on him, trying to grab his phone back, but he couldn’t, because his arms were too short and Hyungwon’s were too long.

 

“Crazy for you? Will you date me?” Hyungwon almost shrieks and Kihyun’s telling him to shut his mouth. Most of the class were looking at them now, since Kihyun’s literally on Hyungwon and trying to snatch a phone back and because that’s the most that all of them have ever seen Hyungwon speak. Except for Hyunwoo, since they were friends. And some other people.

 

“What the hell goes on in Hoseok’s mind? Besides you, of course.” Hyungwon shoots Kihyun a failed wink (basically, he just blinked hard). Kihyun fake gags and continues to attempt to steal his phone back. “Phone only gets returned to you if you tell me what happened with Hoseok. Did you guys seriously have sex?”

 

Kihyun sighs, irritated by the taller man. “No, Hyungwon, we did not have sex!” and this causes the class to look over a second time. “Kihyun, anything you’d like to share?” The teacher asked with a patronizing tone. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and Kihyun shakes his head innocently.

 

Kihyun could see Hyunwoo smiling a little at the corner of his eyes. “Then what happened?” Hyungwon leans in, interested. “He came over and… confessed… then we kissed…” Kihyun replies, embarrassed by just saying that.

 

“Hoseok? Just kissing?” Hyungwon laughs a little weirdly, causing Kihyun to shoot him a suspicious glare. “He never does such _vanilla_ things. Kihyun, you’re someone special.” Kihyun visibly gulps and Hyungwon’s snickering at him. “Only vanilla for you…” Hyungwon mumbles to himself.

 

“V…vanilla?” Kihyun questions, very unsure about the slang. “Oh, you can search it up.” Hyungwon replies, smirking, while passing Kihyun’s stolen phone back to him.

 

**_Kihyun opened a new chat with CHANGKYUN_ **

 

[8.41am] **kihyun** : changkyun help

 

[8.41am] **CHANGKYUN** : why me

 

[8.42am] **kihyun** : Hyungwon just called me a vanilla and idk what that is

 

[8.44am] **CHANGKYUN** : oh damn he’s right

 

[8.45am] **kihyun** : what is it????

 

[8.45am] **CHANGKYUN** : vanilla – the opposite of kinky. Boring, unconventional, normal.

 

[8.46am] **CHANGKYUN** : basically you’re no fun

 

[8.48am] **kihyun** : I hope hyungwon likes getting hit in the forehead

 

[8.49am] **CHANGKYUN** : good luck to hyungwon? I guess

 

Kihyun then proceeds to open the message from Hoseok that he did not manage to read since his phone was snatched out of his hands.

 

**_New private message from wanton!_ **

****

[8.25am] **wanton** : good luck for class, ily <3

 

[8.25am] **wanton** : ily is I like you btw

 

Kihyun’s about to type a snarky reply when the teacher shouts, “Kim Mingyu!” out of the blue.

 

Kihyun looks up, where a tall boy stood, face full of uncertainty. “Um, yes?” He replies, giving a fake smile while fiddling with his hands. “I told you, no talking in class. What did I just say? What’s the atomic number of chlorine?”

 

“Uhh… alkaline?” The boy replies dumbly, scratching the back of his head. The entire class bursts into laughter, and Hyungwon almost falls off his seat. He clutches his heart, gasping for air. What a _drama queen_.

 

“The atomic number of chlorine is seven, idiot.” The boy next to him nudges Mingyu. Mingyu bursts out in laughter and the teacher just sighs loudly. Kihyun wants to give the teacher a pat on the back. Actually, not really. The teacher didn’t grade him well the previous semester so he’s pretty bitter about that still.

 

**_New messages!_ **

****

[9.21am] **pepe the frog** : kim mingyu just said that the atomic number of chlorine is alkaline

 

[9.22am] **wanton** : man I love that dude

 

[9.26am] **joohoney** : hey… wonhoseok… no… you can only love 1 dude

 

[9.26am] **joohoney** : besides me

 

[9.27am] **wanton** : oh jooheon who ever said I loved you

 

[9.28am] **joohoney** : its ok I have minhyuk

 

[9.30am] **wanton** : why do u guys always talk about me and kihyun then since like… you and minhyuk are pretty gay too jooheon… actually cut that… Very Gay

 

[9.31am] **joohoney** : bc we don’t have gay sexual feelings for each other

 

[9.32am] **CHANGKYUN** : are you sure?? Bc during that party…

 

[9.33am] **joohoney** : it was a dare man

 

[9.35am] **minhyukkie~** : this is embarrassing

 

[9.42am] **turt** : let’s sit at the usual place for break

 

[9.45am] **pepe the frog** : what do I do if a certain lee minhyuk is dancing to psy on the table?

 

[9.45am] **CHANGKYUN** : kill it with fire

 

“Fucking Christ, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon complains as he tries to pull the dancing boy off the table. Hyunwoo carries him of as if it happened every day, expressionless as usual. Kihyun laughs at the two, and then proceeds to look back down at his phone. Minhyuk pouts and narrows his eyes at Hyungwon. “Hey, it’s not every day where they play Psy in the break room for no reason.”

 

Hyungwon shrugged continued eating. Soon enough, the rest all gradually joined the four at the round table, throwing their bags down and slumping into their chairs. “Jooheon is here!”

 

“Go back,” Hyungwon deadpans.

 

Changkyun steals a cracker from Hyungwon who didn’t care because he was full (which was weird, because how could someone be full so quick?). Hoseok sits opposite from Kihyun, and they make weird eye contact for a second before Kihyun hurriedly looks away.

 

He tries not to remember kissing Hoseok the night before – and fails, because the memory was playing constantly in his mind and oh, would he like to relive it. He sighs a little, before deciding to rearrange a couple of files in his bag. Organizing always helps to get things off Kihyun’s mind.

 

Hoseok shifts in his seat as if he was uncomfortable and kicks Kihyun’s foot, causing Kihyun to jump and Hoseok to snicker.

 

Hyunwoo and Jooheon eyed the both of them suspiciously, which Minhyuk and Changkyun looked under the table. Minhyuk gasps over-exaggeratedly, a hand over his mouth. “They’re playing footsie!” He exclaims excitedly and Changkyun fake grabs his heart and pretends to have a heart attack. “Do me a favour and actually have a heart attack,” Hoseok pats the younger boy’s back. “Hey! How could you -”

 

Hyungwon hits Changkyun’s back and Changkyun stops immediately to glare at the elder. Minhyuk was still going on, gasping non-stop before he realized that no one was even reacting to him or giving him attention anymore.

 

“Footsie or not, you guys are a pretty real couple,” Jooheon winks badly at Hoseok, who laughs hysterically. Kihyun frowns.

 

 

 

At the end of the day, Kihyun’s surprised again by Hoseok. He barges into Kihyun’s room while Kihyun was in the middle of taking out the trash. “What’re you doing?” Hoseok demands jokingly. “Taking out the trash, did I forget to take you as well?”

 

Hoseok pouts and hits him gently, and Kihyun closes the half-opened door. He leans against the door and Hoseok gazes over at him. “Why’re you here?” Kihyun asks the taller man who towered over him since Kihyun was slouching. “Don’t pout, it’s unattractive.”

 

“Nothing. I missed you.” Hoseok gives Kihyun a cheeky smile and Kihyun fake gags. Kihyun wasn’t really good at doing romantic things, unlike Hoseok. Romantic things made Kihyun cringe, if he were to be honest. But if Hoseok liked it, he didn’t care much. As long as Hoseok liked it. That’s all that mattered to him.

 

Kihyun places his hands on both of Hoseok’s shoulders, leaning in closer to kiss him. Hoseok kisses back fast, enthusiastically, as if he’s been waiting for years to do so. Well, it certainly felt like years not kissing him since the night before. Kihyun never knew he could be so needy for someone. It felt refreshing but gross at the same time.

 

Furthermore, it was hard for the both of them to get any private or personal time in school since they would be constantly followed when it’s just the two of them. Having overly-clingy and overly-excited friends didn’t help much in a relationship.

 

Hoseok pulls away and smiles at Kihyun, his eyes sparkling again. Kihyun wants to stare into them forever – they were so bright, and Kihyun was curious.

 

“How long are we going to hide this from them?” Hoseok asks, giving a small peck to Kihyun’s lips. “For as long as we can. They’ll never let us live after knowing this. I can already hear Jooheon and Changkyun asking us to use protection and Hyungwon as well. Hyungwon would be terrible, and he already is now.”

 

“We got together yesterday, but you’re already talking about protection?” Hoseok’s eyes widened as he pretends to be disgusted. “Shut up, you want it.”

 

“Yeah I do.”

 

“Actually, now that I think about it, my words weren’t clear at all. I didn’t even say much to you last night,” Hoseok leans in uncomfortably close, but comfortably for Kihyun, since it was Hoseok. “Will you be my bo-”

 

Their private intimate time was interrupted by a loud banging on the door, which causes Kihyun, who was leaning on the door, to jump forward. He swears that if it was one of those people in the group chat, he would murder them. He’s surprised when he’s greeted by two average height people, standing outside the door and smiling.

 

The shorter boy had fire-ish red hair, but slightly darker. The taller boy had brown hair and resembled his dear friend (and sometimes enemy) Jooheon a little. They wave at him, and he waves back, confused.

 

Hoseok peeks his head out from behind the door, and the two wave at him as well.

 

“Hi, I’m Seungkwan.” The shorter boy with the red hair exclaims. “I’m Soonyoung and I’m better, don’t you think?” The taller one walks in front of the shorter boy to block his view. The shorter boy – Seungkwan clicks his tongue and attempts to shove the other away but to no avail.

 

“Anyway, sorry if we’re wasting your time but we need to know who you find more handsome,” The taller boy, Soonyoung, states with a straight face. “Like, it’s super serious.” The red haired and shorter boy, Seungkwan, adds. Hoseok bursts out in laughter before Soonyoung eyes him. Hoseok stops immediately and a glint of amusement shows up on Soonyoung’s face.

 

“So, who’s more handsome?” Seungkwan pesters them, showing them a somewhat “handsome” pose. He kind of looked like a seal. Soonyoung pretends to gag and Seungkwan smacks him across the back. “Just saying, but there was once Soonyoung was dancing on the table and decided to land on his knees on the table so he broke it.”

 

“How’s that relevant?” Soonyoung hits him again and Seungkwan hits him back this time. “You’re an idiot!” Seungkwan’s eyes widened and he grits his teeth. “Okay, we’re taking this too far,” Soonyoung’s soon bursting into smiles, and so was Seungkwan. “It’s a legit question though, who’s more handsome?”

 

Kihyun and Hoseok make eye contact for a second, and Hoseok shrugs. Kihyun was kind of weirded out, who the hell goes to random doors asking who’s more handsome?

 

“I think that Seungkwan’s more handsome and he thinks that Soonyoung’s more handsome.” Hoseok pipes up, pointing to Kihyun. Kihyun nods simultaneously. The two suspiciously eyed each other and nodded. “Okay.” And they walked off waving. Kihyun’s still confused – Hoseok just laughs. “I know them. They’re friends with Seungcheol.”

 

Kihyun nods. Seungcheol was a mutual friend of all of them, just that Hoseok was a little closer to him. “At least that helped to get rid of them.”

 

Hoseok turns to Kihyun once again, and Kihyun’s heart races. “I’ll go back to my room now, good night!” Hoseok smiles without his teeth. That already makes Kihyun melt. Kihyun’s a little disappointed but he nods, allowing Hoseok to give him a small peck before he goes.

 

Kihyun forgets the actual purpose of him walking out the door – to take out the trash. He left the trash bag lying on the floor for the first time, walking off to bed.

 

Hoseok was the only thing in his mind at that moment.

 

**_New messages!_ **

 

[12.01am] **pepe the frog** : tbh hoseok why do you even like kihyun he’s a loser

 

[12.02am] **kihyun** : hey Go away pepe the frog

 

[12.05am] **wanton** : bc it’s cute when u tease him and he turns red

 

[12.06am] **CHANGKYUN** : like a flaming hot cheeto

 

[12.07am] **joohoney** : changkyun stfu no one’s talking about Cheetos here

 

[12.07am] **kihyun** : why am I a cheeto…

 

[12.08am] **CHANGKYUN** : I’ll have you remember that one time you tried to do aegyo to the principal to get you out of detention and I had to bail you out since you ran away and locked yourself in the fucking bathroom

 

[12.09am] **wanton** : when did this happen?

 

[12.12am] **turt** : last week… Tuesday?

 

[12.13am] **joohoney** : but what WAS I supposed to do???

 

[12.14am] **kihyun** : idk you could’ve just asked him

 

[12.14am] **minhyukkie~** : aegyo does not help you much in life

 

[12.14am] **minhyukkie~** : unless you have aegyo without trying

 

[12.15am] **minhyukkie~** : like me!

 

**_Joohoney left the group chat_ **

**_CHANGKYUN added Joohoney into the group chat_ **

****

**_Pepe the frog changed the group name to “Shut the fuck up I’m trying to slee”_ **

****

[12.19am] **wanton** : why are oyu trying to “slee”

 

[12.19am] **wanton** : you**

 

[12.19am] **pepe the frog** : it won’t let me put in more than 30 characters

 

[12.20am] **joohoney** : minhyuk… aegyo only comes to people with the soul

 

[12.21am] **joohoney** : ur cute but… do you have aegyo? Aegyo comes from within, not everyone is gifted with it

 

[12.22am] **turt** : uh hi I’m here to stop you if you’re under any influence of drugs or alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayaya idk where this fic is going but i hope it's going somewhere good!! hmu if you wanna suggest anything & i'll gladly take it!!
> 
> also please let me know if i have any mistakes bc i'm always lazy af and i don't change them when i spot them!! comment or something so i can read it and remind myself lmao ooo o
> 
> Anyway hyungwon in this fic is me irl i love his character in this also changkyun is a little shit in this i love him <3
> 
> say hello to seventeen bc they'll be in this a little as bg characters!! mingyu's fun to write,,,, damn m (the boy that nudges mingyu and calls him idiot is wonwoo just sayin)
> 
> aaaanyways i'll try to update frequently, chapters have been short recently bc of school and shit... i'm dying lmao h e l p


	4. Kihyun is a vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11.32am] minhyukkie~: I’m here to complain a little
> 
> [11.33am] minhyukkie~: so today, after waking up at ten, I decided to go back to sleep because I was tired
> 
> [11.34am] minhyukkie~: but an hour later, I hear weird noises from the room next to mine

[7.02am] **kihyun** : who the hell put a condom in my bag?? I swear to god

 

[9.13am] **turt** : probably jooheon or changkyun

 

[10.21am] **CHANGKYUN** : wasn’t me

 

[10.21am] **CHANGKYUN** : probably jooheon or pepe the frog

 

[10.23am] **minhyukkie~** : why do I have the feeling that it’s hoseok

 

[10.23am] **minhyukkie~** : also today is family day!!

 

[10.25am] **joohoney** : what is that

 

[10.26am] **minhyukkie~** : we meet at the lobby at 1pm

 

[10.27am] **turt** : can someone go over to wake hyungwon then?

 

[10.30am] **kihyun** : on it

 

[10.32am] **wanton** : I didn’t put the condom in ur bag it was probably jooheon

 

[10.32am] **joohoney** : ok maybe it was me but u know… just want yall to be safe and stuff

 

[10.32am] **CHANGKYUN** : jooheon…

 

[10.33am] **kihyun** : I appreciate it

 

[10.53am] **pepe the frog** : who the fuck asked kihyun to wake me up at ten in the fucking morning

 

[10.54am] **joohoney** : wow it took you 20 minutes to wake him up?

 

[10.55am] **wanton** : that’s average for hyungwon

 

[10.56am] **pepe the frog** : you’re all so fucked I’m gonna look so good for family day that all your bfs and gfs leave u

 

[10.57am] **joohoney** : what gfs

 

[10.58am] **wanton** : … hyungwon…

 

[10.59am] **minhyukkie~** : what …

 

[11.00am] **CHANGKYUN** : no one is straight here, hyungwon

 

[11.00am] **CHANGKYUN** : and why did u call it family day now minhyuk will never stop calling it family day

 

[11.01am] **pepe the frog** : oh right I forgot

 

[11.01am] **pepe the frog** : oh i forgot about that too

 

**_New private message from wanton!_ **

****

[10.21am] **wanton** : morning cutie

 

[10.22am] **kihyun** : one more reason to go back to sleep…

 

[10.22am] **kihyun** : btw could you come over later around eleven? Gotta tell you something

 

[10.24am] **wanton** : anything 4 u

 

[10.24am] **kihyun** : srsly

 

[10.25am] **kihyun** : stop it

 

The only thing that’s been on Kihyun’s mind so far since he’s gotten “together” with Hoseok was the incident he had with Hyungwon. Hoseok seemed fine with it – to Kihyun’s relief. But he’s got to make sure that Hoseok’s fine with it. Kihyun knows that you can’t just apologize for something like that, but he feels like Hoseok might be an exception

 

After Hyungwon’s stupid new message, the knocks on his door return, just like the first time. A single knock, then three more knocks. Kihyun pushes the door open as softly as he could. His neighbours were Minhyuk on the right and Hyungwon on the left and the two would probably try to pull some receipts on them. They had to make sure that no one knows.

 

“So, did you call me over to make out or ask me something?” Hoseok smirks and Kihyun shows him his most blank face. “Bit of both,” he admits, walking to the middle of his room. Hoseok follows him and stands directly opposite him – face especially smiley. “Why’re you so smiley?” Kihyun looks at the boy suspiciously. “Because of you.”

 

“Stop, the cheesiness is going to kill me one day and I’m pretty sure you’ll regret it.” Kihyun retorts, rolling his eyes while Hoseok laughs. “Even when you’re angry it’s cute.”

 

“Shut up Hoseok, you sound like such a fuckboy.” And if Kihyun didn’t find it cute, he would’ve slapped Hoseok as hard as he could. Hoseok smiles cheekily and thinks of a good reply. “Only for you.”

 

“Can you stop talking about me for a moment?” Kihyun sighs but he smiles at the same time. “Sure,” Hoseok holds up Kihyun’s hands and starts leaning in for a kiss. This was an awkward position to kiss but Hoseok didn’t seem to care at all. “But I don’t know how much I’ll last without talking about you.” Kihyun rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, let’s talk about why you asked me to come here.” Kihyun sighs. This was it.

 

“So do you remember that party where Hyungwon and I… did something?” Hoseok’s expression doesn’t turn sour like Kihyun expected and he nods, a glint of a smile still stuck on his face. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay with it? I mean, we were both drunk and it didn’t mean a thing and-” Kihyun’s shocked when Hoseok interrupts him by placing his lips on Kihyun’s – he gasps, surprised. Hoseok lets out a laugh, smiling into the kiss. “Of course it’s fine, idiot. We weren’t even a thing yet, and I can’t control who you fuck.”

 

“Hey, that sounds –” Kihyun lets out another surprised sound when Hoseok kisses him again, and this time Kihyun’s the one to smile into the kiss. He lets Hoseok take charge and his breath hitches a little when Hoseok touches the back of his neck – this sent a shiver down his spine. Hoseok pushes Kihyun to a wall, but makes sure that Kihyun doesn’t land on it roughly. This doesn’t stop the wall from making a thud sound, though.

 

Hoseok’s mouth moves down to suck light bruises into Kihyun’s neck and Kihyun groans a little, before thinking about the outcomes. He brings himself to speak up even though he secretly wanted it. “Hoseok?” He whines. “They’ll definitely see it.”

 

Hoseok raises an eyebrow, still sucking Kihyun’s neck. “Who?”

 

“Jooheon, Changkyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Those nasty asses.” Hoseok laughs, waving it off. “A little won’t really matter.”

 

“We have ‘family day’ today according to Minhyuk, and in a few hours.” Kihyun groans a little when he says this, from pleasure. He tries to control his volume because of the paper thin walls. “Man, I just wanna kiss the fuck out of you,” Hoseok separates his lips from Kihyun’s neck and smirks at the shorter boy, which he now guided to the bed.

 

Oh god, were they going to do this right now? Kihyun has had zero experience with… this. Especially with feelings. Hoseok plops him down on the bed. “Then do it.”

 

“You cheeky fuck.”

 

Hoseok puts both his hands on each side of Kihyun, and Kihyun gasps a little when Hoseok’s lips crash into his. “You need to get used to this and stop gasping,” Hoseok teases a little, and Kihyun smacks his chest lightly, a laugh escaping from his lips. Kihyun doesn’t manage to reply with a witty comeback because Hoseok pulls himself to Kihyun and lowered his lips to his once again, for the thousandth time that day. Kihyun closes his eyes as soon as their lips touched.

 

It’s so ironic that they fit perfectly together – like how opposites attract. Hoseok was the first one to bring it up a notch by biting Kihyun’s bottom lip softly and causing him to groan a little. He then brought it up another notch by slipping his tongue into the of the boy’s mouth, gently and slowly in case the other felt uncomfortable.

 

The only thing that could be heard in the room were disgusting sucking noises and the two coming up for air, Kihyun wouldn’t be one bit surprised that Minhyuk or Hyungwon had heard them.

 

Hoseok pulls away, his lips wet and open in a smile. Kihyun smiles back. They were doing something so dirty yet it felt so pure for some reason. Kihyun has never felt that way, and he didn’t expect to either.

 

“That was nice,” Hoseok sits up and Kihyun follows, wiping his lips on his sleeve. Hoseok plants a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead.

 

**_New messages!_ **

 

[11.32am] **minhyukkie~** : I’m here to complain a little

 

[11.33am] **minhyukkie~** : so today, after waking up at ten, I decided to go back to sleep because I was tired

 

[11.34am] **minhyukkie~** : but an hour later, I hear weird noises from the room next to mine

 

[11.34am] **minhyukkie~** : do I deserve this??????

 

[11.35am] **CHANGKYUN** : wait, who stays next to you

 

[11.36am] **minhyukkie~** : Kihyun on the left and some other guy on the right idk him

 

[11.37am] **joohoney** : kihyun… does this mean

 

[11.37am] **minhyukkie~** : probably not

 

Hoseok snickers at the messages, tilting his phone to show Kihyun.

 

“Let’s fuck with them.”

 

“How?” Kihyun asks curiously. “Let me handle this,” Hoseok begins typing something on his phone. Kihyun decides to pull out his own phone as well, to join in the conversation.

 

[11.42am] **wanton** : how do you know ‘probably not’, minhyuk?

 

[11.42am] **minhyukkie~** : wait

 

[11.43am] **minhyukkie~** : no way

 

[11.44am] **minhyukkie~** : do I hear??

 

[11.45am] **joohoney** : minhyuk im so going to your room rn

 

Hoseok signals for Kihyun to hit the bedframe against the wall that Kihyun shared with Minhyuk. He pushes the bed against the wall, creating a realistic thud sound. The frame also creeks, which adds on to what they were trying to do. “Kihyun!” Hoseok fake whispers, trying not to laugh when they hear Jooheon entering Minhyuk’s room and putting their ears to the wall that the two rooms shared.

 

Hoseok takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor a couple of times, to make it sound like multiple pieces of clothing were being stripped off. “Can you take that off?” He pretends to tell Kihyun, who picks up the jacket and throws it on the floor again. Hoseok pushes the bed against the wall again, hoping to have scared the two listening on the other side. “Fuck…” Kihyun fake moans, while Hoseok opens the drawers by Kihyun’s bed.

 

Hoseok crinkles a sweet wrapper he finds, hoping that it’ll sound like a condom packet opening – which makes Kihyun snicker and Hoseok shush him. Hoseok’s eyes light up as he thought of the best idea ever. He signals for Kihyun to come closer, and then kisses him, and attempting to make the most disgusting and obnoxious kissing noises ever. Kihyun seems to get it and joins as well, smiling everytime he could hear the two on the other side gasp.

 

He can hear the room door open again, and this time someone with an extremely deep voice walks in and asks what’s happening. It was Changkyun. Hoseok smirks at Kihyun. Changkyun was the perfect target. Kihyun taps Hoseok’s shoulder, telling him that this was the time to have their grade finale. Not to mention that they’re still rocking the bed back and forth and that Kihyun was still making sucking noises with his mouth.

 

Hoseok counts down and when he reaches one, he lets out an extremely loud and desperate moan, causing Kihyun to fall over in laughter but he joins in after. They gradually stopped the rocking of the bed, and could still hear murmurs from the other side of the wall. Kihyun puts a finger to his mouth, telling Hoseok to be quiet for a moment.

 

The walls were so extremely thin that Kihyun could hear everything that they were saying, and he could hear Jooheon asking Minhyuk how they were going to fuck with them about it. Hoseok knocks once on the wall, and the murmuring stops for a second.

 

“Hey, you little fucks! Show’s over, I hope you know that was fake!” Hoseok shouts to the wall. They hear a bit more murmurings before what sounded like Jooheon replies.

 

“Right, okay! I’ll go check if Kihyun’s limping later just in case!”

 

“Hey fuck you Jooheon, why do you think I bottom?”

 

“Because you’re a vanilla that’s why!”

 

“Vanilla doesn’t mean bottom sometimes!”

 

He hears some snickering from next door and Changkyun saying that “he wasn’t denying about being a vanilla”. Kihyun turns to Hoseok who was suppressing his laughter, holding a hand to his mouth. Kihyun smiles and hits his shoulder softly, but that doesn’t stop Hoseok from laughing anyway.

 

“Okay, let vanilla boy have his moment!” Minhyuk replies.

 

**_New messages!_ **

****

[12.05am] **pepe the frog** : I heard kihyun screaming about being a vanilla I think

 

[12.06am] **turt** : yeah I heard that too, and my room’s not even that close to Kihyun’s?

 

[12.06am] **pepe the frog** : I’m confused and y’all need to explain this later during family day

 

[12.07am] **pepe the frog** : or I might just murder all of you

 

[12.08am] **turt** : same

 

[12.09am] **turt** : minus that murdering part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one! :^) next chapter will be longer


	5. Ramyun + confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God damn, I like you too"

[12.53am] **minhyukkie~** : remember lobby at one

 

Hoseok’s now back in his own room, and Kihyun is trying to get ready for “family day”. As far as he’s heard, Jooheon’s still in Minhyuk’s room plotting something big. He doesn’t know where Changkyun is, that boy hasn’t made a sound since Hoseok and Kihyun stopped screaming.

 

He can hear Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s laughter infused into one. They were planning something and it didn’t sound good, it didn’t sound good at all. It was the last straw when Kihyun heard Jooheon suggest that they put salt into everyone’s drinks. Minhyuk cackles and Kihyun clears his throat as loudly as possible. “Nope, you’re not going to do that.” And Jooheon groans loudly, hitting the shared wall once. He could still hear Minhyuk snickering, for some reason.

 

 

 

It’s one, Kihyun’s at the lobby and the only punctual ones were him and Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo stands by the lift, while Kihyun stood next to him awkwardly. It wasn’t because they weren’t comfortable for each other, it was because of the size contrast, probably. Hyunwoo had a too big built for his own good. “You’re too tall.”

  
“Maybe _you’re_ too short.” Hyunwoo replies, giving his signature eye smile. Kihyun pouted.

 

The lift dings, Kihyun is a little surprised while Hyunwoo was not. Out came Hoseok, Changkyun and Hyungwon, with Hoseok laughing and Hyungwon looking like he wanted to disappear. Changkyun’s just looking at his hands, pretending that the mess in front of him didn’t exist. Hoseok hits Hyungwon out of habit, still laughing his ass off. Kihyun watches, amused, and not realizing that he was smiling at Hoseok.

 

“Get off me, your boyfriend’s staring at you.” Hoseok continues laughing, looking up and making eye contact with Kihyun, who continues to smile awkwardly. “Why’re you smiling like that?” Hyunwoo turned to him. Kihyun shrugs. Hyungwon puts a hand over Hoseok’s mouth.

 

“Why’re you even laughing?” Changkyun questions. “You mean you weren’t listening to our conversation when we were in the lift?” Hoseok half laughs, while Hyungwon glares at him.

 

“Well, I tend to block out shit I don’t care about. Speaking of shit, where’s Minhyuk and Jooheon?” Changkyun replies. “They planned this and they’re late.”

 

“We’re here, babies!” Minhyuk shrieked from a distance. Everyone turned to look, and the two were walking down the stairs. “Why were you late?” Changkyun smirks. “Fucking?” Minhyuk’s expression darkens and Jooheon raises his eyebrows at the younger. “No.”

 

“Yeah, besides that. We’re going to eat something and we’re going to take a bus. Any cravings?” Minhyuk instructed. Jooheon and Hyunwoo shook their heads. Hyungwon looks deep in thought and Hoseok looked like he already knew. “Nothing oily,” Hyungwon requests, “no pork as well.”

 

“Man you’re picky.” Kihyun narrows his eyes at the taller boy who just shrugged. “Ramyun!” Hoseok randomly shouts.

 

How could someone get so excited over noodles? Hoseok’s eyes literally light up, his smile widens and his nose scrunches; looks like Kihyun had competition, and he can’t believe that his competition was fucking noodles.

 

“I’m so tired,” Hyungwon yawns. The rest of them laugh at him. Changkyun stops fiddling with his hands and speaks as well. “Actually, I’m fine with eating anything.” Hoseok pokes his head out. “What about ramyun?”

 

“Calm down, Hoseok. We can have ramyun later at night.” Hyunwoo adds. Hoseok nods excitedly and Kihyun shakes his head a little. Minhyuk and Jooheon then turn to Kihyun, who hasn’t spoken a word yet. “What about you, vanilla boy?”

 

“Fuck off.” Kihyun groans, swatting Minhyuk’s hands away from his shoulders. “I’m fine with anything as well.”

 

“Kihyun’s not limping,” Minhyuk points out. Jooheon and Changkyun snicker, and Kihyun glares at the two.

 

 

 

Jooheon and Minhyuk just decide to figure out what they should eat when they reached the mall. It was funny to Kihyun that the two were almost always mainly in charge of planning outings while they had zero sense of responsibility usually. And speaking of responsibility, Kihyun has a biology worksheet that he’s yet to do and if he doesn’t get to do it that night he would have to stay up late.

 

So now they’re on a bus, Changkyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hoseok occupying the back seats. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are sitting a seat in front of them and together, while Kihyun sits next to the two.

**_New message from wanton_ **

****

[1.39pm] **wanton** : why r u so deep in thought cutie

 

[1.40pm] **wanton** : thinking of me??

 

[1.41pm] **kihyun** : yeah, thinking of how to murder you without anyone finding out

 

[1.41pm] **wanton** : u say all this but

 

[1.42pm] **wanton** : u know you love me

 

[1.50pm] **wanton** : so what’s the plan for today??

 

[1.52pm] **kihyun** : what plan

 

[1.52pm] **wanton** : sneaky fucks are probably gonna tease us or something… somehow

 

[1.52pm] **kihyun** : we should just tell them that we have a thing

 

[1.53pm] **wanton** : nah man it’s fun to fuck with them

 

[1.53pm] **wanton** : like REALLY fun

 

[1.54pm] **kihyun** : it’s not fun when they call u a vanilla

 

[1.54pm] **wanton** : wat do u want me to do, tell them ur kinky af???

 

[1.54pm] **kihyun** : actually nah

 

[1.54pm] **wanton** : let’s just be discreet af

 

[1.55pm] **kihyun** : okay ttyl I gotta get off a bus now

 

[1.56pm] **wanton** : im literally in the same bus with u and these shitheads

 

Kihyun reads the last message and laughs a bit to himself – causing the others to look at him weirdly and Hoseok to smile at him as well. They’re walking to the mall, and Minhyuk’s talking to Hyungwon about something nasty that Kihyun didn’t want to know about or to do anything with it.

 

Halfway through, Hyungwon brings up the events that happened earlier that day and snickers at Kihyun when the rest tell him the interesting story of what was behind Kihyun screaming about being a vanilla in the middle of the day. Hyunwoo laughs silently, his reaction not as ugly as Hyungwon’s, who was laughing his ass off and pointing at Kihyun who tried to pretend he didn’t exist (but Kihyun failed, since Hyungwon was so annoying).

 

The mall trip was boring, it was mostly just all of them (except Hyunwoo) teasing Hoseok and Kihyun while Hoseok just laughed at Kihyun who denied everything. So he’s glad when the day fast forwards to the night and they decided to go to the nearest park to eat ramyun for dinner or supper, whatever you call it since it was in between the timings.

 

 

 

 

The night was chilly and Kihyun had his hands in his pockets most of the time. When they arrived at the park, Minhyuk had managed to find a table large enough for the seven of them. It was decided that Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hoseok and Changkyun were going to make and bring the ramyun while the rest wait. Hoseok bounces excitedly.

 

They all ate the same thing, so Hoseok chose the ramyun that he wanted. They push the ramyun to Kihyun for him to cook, since he was the only one that could actually cook. Kihyun sighs, sometimes they make use of him for themselves. Hoseok continues to push the bags of ramyun to Kihyun and he gives in, because it was Hoseok. “You’ll have to thank me,” Kihyun sighs again, pouring water into the aluminum tray that was going to be their ‘plate’.

 

When the water heats up, Kihyun throws in the noodles. He wasn’t going to enjoy making seven bowls of noodles one by one. He wants to sigh but it’s interrupted by another sigh and he’s surprised when he looks up to see who the sigh came out from. Minhyuk?

 

The elder was always happy, to the extent that it was kind of scary. Kihyun’s definitely surprised – so was Changkyun. Hoseok’s too mesmerized in the ramyun to care. Minhyuk looks at the two surprised faces and raises his eyebrows. “Something wrong?” Changkyun asks, as Kihyun turns his back to face the first bowl of ramyun that was already done cooking. He passes it to Hoseok and Hoseok brings it back to the nearby table.

 

He’s adding water to the second bowl when Minhyuk replies. This was strange for the elder, since his replies were always immediate and prompt. “It’s fine,” He sighs once again. There was obviously something wrong.

 

“Tell us what’s wrong, Minhyuk.” Kihyun demands, his back still turned as he was adding the seasoning in to the water. Minhyuk scratches the back of his head, fidgeting a little. This happened whenever Minhyuk was about to say something that possibly might change everything, and Kihyun was a little nervous. Changkyun obviously senses something as well and made ominous eye contact with Kihyun.

 

Hoseok strolls back, mouthing words to himself. Minhyuk watches a little tensely, and when the boy returns, he lets out not so shocking words that said, “I think I like Jooheon.”

 

Changkyun almost rolls on the floor laughing, while Kihyun’s making the noodles and snickering. “You think?” Hoseok’s expression doesn’t change but he lets out a little weird sound. “We knew that all along, Minhyuk.” Hoseok pats the younger’s back. “Yeah…” Minhyuk trails off. “But I want to confess to him. I was planning to do so today but I don’t think I’ll have the guts to…”

 

There’s something devilish in Hoseok’s eyes and they lit up while he glances at Kihyun and Changkyun. Changkyun points finger guns at Hoseok and Hoseok returned them, with Minhyuk watched cautiously. “We can still make that happen.” Changkyun grins. “Hoseok, who did you pass the first bowl of noodles to?”

 

“Hyunwoo. He deserves it the most. Although they said that they’ll wait for us to cook first.”

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun both didn’t know what the two had in mind, and were probably a little scared. Hoseok’s plans go out of hand sometimes, and Changkyun never missed the opportunity to go out of hand. Kihyun’s done with the second bowl of noodles and it’s still simmering a little in the stove. “So what’s your genius plan?” Kihyun speaks up. Minhyuk didn’t speak up at all, not one bit. Looks like he really was serious about this.

 

“So that little bag there,” Changkyun pointed at the small resealable bag that contained salt in case the noodles weren’t salty enough, which was honestly bullshit since everyone knew that ramyun was full of sodium and MSG. “We empty it and write a simple ‘I like you. – Minhyuk’ on it, and dump it in Jooheon’s soup. He’ll definitely see it!” Changkyun grins again as he thought of his genius plan. “That’s amazing.” Hoseok high-fives him.

 

However, Kihyun still had his worries. “What if he eats it? Is the bag even clean? I mean, it’s big enough to see that you can’t eat it but Jooheon… isn’t very bright.” Minhyuk laughs a little at that – and it feels good for Kihyun as he’s able to make someone upset a little less upset. “We can wash the bag with water out here, Changkyun has paper, we can borrow a pen from the shop, and I’m sure that Jooheon won’t eat it,” Hoseok continues, taking the ramyun placed at the side of the table and bringing it to Hyungwon.

 

Changkyun rips a little bit of paper from a piece of white paper that was there for some reason. Kihyun’s surprised that Minhyuk didn’t protest or object to their cheesy plan, looks like he really wanted to get those words off his chest. When the next bowl of ramyun is done, Changkyun got Minhyuk to write “I like you” in his handwriting and sign it off with the random ball point pen that was borrowed, before Changkyun sealed it in the already washed bag and places it in the ramyun soup. Hoseok brings the ramyun soup to Jooheon who cheers too loudly for the night time.

 

Hopefully this works, Minhyuk’s looking a little less tense and nervous now. It feels good to get things off your chest, Kihyun learnt when he had admitted his feelings to Hoseok. He’s sure that this time, Minhyuk and Jooheon would work out – they’ve been glued to each other since the start, and they probably would remain glued together till the end. It’s an exciting feeling, when two people made for each other finally get their feelings off their chest. Kihyun decides that he likes helping people in this kind of way.

 

“Hey,” Kihyun tries to reassure the taller boy. He smiles at the elder, who smiles back at him. God, his smile was bright. “Jooheon will accept it, he’s as much of an idiot for you as you are for him.” The elder pouts a little and hits Kihyun softly, and soon the last bowl of ramyun was done and they were bringing all their bowls back to the table.

 

“Have a nice meal! Remember to thank Kihyun, our lord and savior!” Changkyun exclaims as the others dig in. Kihyun shoots the youngest a glare and laughs it off, eating his own food.

 

Man, ramyun was so good, but thinking about how unhealthy it was though the taste was amazing… didn’t feel so good. But, Kihyun thinks, it’s unhealthy, but at least it tasted like heaven. He laughs (in his mind) about how much he sounded like Hoseok at that moment. It was ridiculous.

 

All seven of them eat their food silently, the only audible sound being them slurping their noodles. Minhyuk’s eating slowly, looking up casually to send occasional glances to Jooheon’s noodles, and sure enough, a corner of the sealed bag was surfacing a little. Minhyuk looks to Hoseok who nods at him.

 

“What’s this? Did you guys forget to take this out?” Jooheon asks, facing Kihyun and Hoseok, who seemed mainly in charge of the noodles. He picks up the bag with his chopsticks and flips it around. Kihyun passes him a tissue and he wipes the bag before figuring out that he should open it.

 

Minhyuk bites his nails nervously, eyes on Jooheon’s hands trying to pry open the resealable bag. This was it…

 

Hoseok watches silently, while Changkyun puts a reassuring hand on Minhyuk’s thigh. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon just watched, amused but confused at the same time. Hyungwon did suspect something, he narrows his eyes at Minhyuk and Kihyun’s weird eye contact with Changkyun and Hoseok.

 

It seemed like time was frozen, when Jooheon took the tiny slip of paper out of the bag. Minhyuk gulps and Kihyun could almost hear his heart beating from where he was sitting. How nerve wrecking. He’s glad that Hoseok was a shameless person, else Kihyun would never ever confess.

 

“I… like you?” Jooheon reads the paper, and looks up at Minhyuk who was directly opposite him. Minhyuk nods, and it almost seemed like he nodded gravely. Hyungwon’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape and Hyunwoo’s smile starts creeping in – so that was what all this was about.

 

They sit in silence for a while, Jooheon taken aback while Minhyuk was acting like he was expecting the worst, Hoseok staring at Kihyun a little nervously and a little infatuated-ly. Changkyun stares at Minhyuk, waiting for him to say something. And hopefully that something would ruin this awkward silence.

 

Then Jooheon laughs. Not once, not twice, but three times. Minhyuk still looks down – he didn’t know what to expect from Jooheon.

 

Then Jooheon stops laughing and lets out a small sigh. Kihyun wants to punch him in the face and tell him to stop putting Minhyuk through torture until the words from Jooheon’s mouth rung out, “I was going to confess to you first today.” Minhyuk’s head snaps up, and damn, he’s never seen someone move so fast before. Everyone was smiling, the two brightest people in their group just confessed to each other. What’s not to be happy about?

 

“I like you too, god damn.” Jooheon puts the paper aside and lets out a smile, his signature dimple smile. Minhyuk stands up and pulls him off his chair, into the woods nearby. The rest exchange quick glances before flying off their chairs to sneak up on the two.

 

And when they’ve rushed there, the two are kissing and they couldn’t see their faces, but their backs sure did look extremely happy. “So this was what all this was about?” Hyungwon questions and Changkyun nods. “The bag in the soup seems like a really Changkyun thing to do.”

 

Hyunwoo laughs when they say that Changkyun was the one who had thought of it. Hyungwon gave the youngest a thumbs up and Changkyun winks badly, back at him. Hoseok looks at him brightly, a glint of light reflecting off his eyes. Hoseok – his.

 

Hoseok – his.

 

He smiles when Hoseok pulls him away from the rest who also react, surprised. He smiles when Hoseok leans closer to him and his heart’s beating out his chest as always. He smiles when Hoseok connects their lips and he doesn’t stop. The rest coo at the two couples.

 

“You taste good,” Hoseok chuckles when they come up for air. “What?”

 

“Your mouth tastes like ramyun.” Kihyun wants to tell Hoseok to shut up, but he doesn’t want to do it verbally. So he just does it physically, but with his mouth.


	6. Wanton changed the group name to "minheon saved us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12.32am] minhyukkie~: and this concludes “Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s sex life”! come back soon for more :)

It was bliss – knowing that Hoseok was right there for him to hold whenever he wanted. Kihyun felt as if he was the luckiest person in the world. Like he’s just won the lotto. It’s so easy to fall for somebody, but it’s so difficult to find someone who will express the same feelings for you as well.

 

Hoseok, whenever Hoseok makes any contact with Kihyun he feels like Hoseok’s fire and that Kihyun himself is something flammable and easily burnt, and this never fails to happen whenever their skin came in contact with each other. Kihyun wants to rewind to every time Hoseok looks up to search for his eyes, which Kihyun’s already trained on him. When the two pairs of curious eyes make contact, Kihyun’s mind gets too light headed and he can’t help but smile because he’s so content with Hoseok being his; only his and he is Hoseok’s. They were each other’s.

 

It rewinds again and Kihyun remembers the first time he’s ever mustered up enough courage to cause their lips to meet – though only for a few seconds. It made a huge difference to Kihyun. This could’ve changed Kihyun’s life.

 

When Hoseok’s lips came into contact with Kihyun’s skin, the parts which were not yet explored by him, it feels nice. Though when Hoseok bit him it did hurt slightly but it still felt nice – the amount of force Hoseok used made him feel that Kihyun was wanted by no one else but by Hoseok only. It also felt as though Hoseok had left his own mark on him as well – though no one else would see the mark, it was fine since it was only intended for the both of them, and no one else.

 

He doesn’t see Hoseok merely as part of him; he sees him whole, like a planet, as Kihyun is to him, he prays. Kihyun comes as a moon, reflecting Hoseok’s brilliance and orbiting around only him as he’s the sole reason to why Kihyun let himself fall so deeply – and with so much faith; you are my _one and only_.

 

And with that, Kihyun knows he’s ready to take Hoseok to the next level.

 

After that night – that one faithful night where Minhyuk writes a confession down on a slip of paper and slips it to Jooheon. To celebrate, Hoseok’s lips were locked on Kihyun’s, no key could ever open the lock that they’ve made. Their friends coo and shout, and they’re experiencing happiness on a whole new level. Kihyun never expected being able to do this so freely, nor did he expect to ever feel such a feeling – the feeling of a new love blooming, oh god, this was too soon but Kihyun might actually be in love with Hoseok.

 

Were they taking it too fast? Kihyun’s worried – he’s worried that Hoseok might get scared off. Kihyun knows, Kihyun’s pretty damn sure that he was ready to explore much more things with Hoseok, and he’s been itching for that for the past few days of his pondering. Should he take it slower?

 

They finally separate when they felt like it was the right time to do so – with everyone staring in awe, and the couple of the night, Jooheon and Minhyuk who just established a new relationship, had their eyes stuck on the two only. “Stealing our spotlight from day one,” Jooheon chuckles. Kihyun smiles a little, looking back at Hoseok with eyes that he tried to express his love with.

 

Hoseok, being cheeky as usual, slaps Kihyun’s ass before demanding that they should all go home. “We’re all tired and it’s late, there’s no more ramyun so we should go home,” He half whines, which causes Hyungwon to glare at him a little before he turns to Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo nods.

 

The bus ride home made Kihyun feel a little sense of nostalgia. He watches the dark night sky, he watches the reflections that bounced off the windows. The reflection of Jooheon and Minhyuk holding hands and Hoseok holding his. He also watches when Changkyun tries to scare him (the younger obviously failed). He sighs, looking at the amount of countless stars outside.

 

Kihyun has to literally drag himself off the bus when they had reached their stop. The bus seats were actually starting to get comfortable and he was enjoying the view, so he didn’t want to leave at all. The seven walked slowly, leisurely, as if they’ve just went through the best days of their lives. For Jooheon and Minhyuk, it might be so. They walk up the stairs and enter the lift in silence – no one had to make a sound, there was already happiness radiating in the air. This was a good day. Kihyun likes it when everyone was content.

 

They all depart into their separate rooms where Kihyun’s between Minhyuk and Hyungwon, while Hoseok’s next to Changkyun. It’s such a thrill to have your friends all live on the same level as you. It’s such a thrill to have your lover so near you. But Kihyun craved contact, and this was not enough. There were still rooms and people between them. Before Hoseok enters his room and before anyone could see, the shorter boy drags the taller boy into his own room.

 

“What? Missing me already?” Hoseok chuckles a little and Kihyun smiles to himself sheepishly. Well, he wasn’t too wrong. Kihyun nods a little nod, causing Hoseok to chuckle again and run his hands through Kihyun’s hair. The younger was too cute for his own good, and Hoseok knew that.

 

Before the door’s closed, Hoseok presses a little kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. Kihyun watches as Hoseok goes to close the door that was still slightly ajar. Hoseok walks towards Kihyun and Kihyun backs up, to a wall and he knows this all too well. He isn’t surprised this time when Hoseok presses his lips to his, excited and thirsty. Kihyun’s been craving it since they pulled away at the park. He sure did feel a sense of thrill.

 

While the elder continues to keep the kiss alive, Kihyun lets his hands go under the elder’s shirt and explore whatever was there, and was thrilled when he feels a shiver go down Hoseok’s spine. Hoseok’s hands move, they’re wrapped around the back of Kihyun’s neck, then tangled in his hair. Kihyun lets out a little moan when they finally come up for air. They pull away, a string of the two’s saliva still connecting their lips together.

 

He stares at Hoseok, eyes wide open and mouth still agape. Hoseok moves down again, to Kihyun’s neck to suck little marks into his skin, which was when Kihyun slid on the walls throws his head back in pleasure. The elder moves lower and lower, and Kihyun’s hands are under his shirt again. Hoseok lets out a gasp against Kihyun’s collarbone and the younger feels his breath on him. Kihyun throws out a swear when Hoseok bites his collarbone – pain rushing through his entire body. He tensed a little, but relaxed when Hoseok went gentle.

 

There was no doubt that there was sex in the air, Hoseok’s arms all over Kihyun and Kihyun’s hands in his hair, occasionally bringing Hoseok’s head up for long, wet kisses. The obvious bulge on Hoseok’s pants begin to grow, and Kihyun can feel himself as well.

 

Pressing a last kiss on Kihyun’s mouth, Hoseok opens his mouth to speak. “Do you… want to do this?”

 

To that, Kihyun nods profusely. He didn’t want to lose any contact with Hoseok. He’s eager, and a little annoyed when Hoseok takes his time to unbuckle the belt that Kihyun put on that morning. Hoseok slowly unzips the younger’s pants, not breaking their eye contact as Kihyun presses his back against the wall and whines a little. Kihyun eagerly kicks off his jeans bunched up at his ankles when Hoseok had pulled them down.

 

He proceeds to pull down Kihyun’s boxers, and Kihyun breathes hard when his painfully hard member had come in contact with the cold air. Hoseok looks up at Kihyun, eyes blown and with a little smirk on his face. This was the first time that Kihyun was doing this sober – he’s glad that it’s Hoseok.

 

He immediately lets out a soft whimper as Hoseok takes his tip to his mouth, swirling his tongue on it. Kihyun pushes back against the wall, letting out a loud thud. He whines again when Hoseok takes his mouth off, begging for contact as he ran his hands on the white walls. Hoseok looks up again. “Someone’s desperate.” His eyes roams at Kihyun’s bottom half and he licks his lips.

 

“Shut up,” Kihyun half moans. He almost screams when Hoseok moves his mouth back, licking a strip on the underside of his dick before taking him, all in.

 

Kihyun’s body trembles as he brings a hand to rest in Hoseok’s hair. He could feel the elder male bob his head up and down, Kihyun’s cock sliding past his lips in a manner that wasn’t anything less that obscene.

 

Hoseok pulls away once more to catch his breath, leaving Kihyun groaning, his hips bucking up desperately because he wanted more of Hoseok’s mouth, more of Hoseok. Kihyun’s eyes widened when he feels himself hit the back of Hoseok’s throat, throwing his head back a little.

 

The sensation went right up Kihyun’s back, causing him to shiver again. He looks down at Hoseok’s overall expression; the blissed look, the half lidded eyes. He can hear his own moans and loses it when he comes into Hoseok’s mouth without a warning. The elder swallows eagerly, catching it all and making sure he didn’t miss a drop. Kihyun moans once again and Hoseok stands up to face him, pressing his lips to Kihyun’s.

 

Kihyun can taste a little bit of himself in Hoseok’s mouth, which he honestly didn’t know was hot or gross. The taller boy moans into the kiss, desperate to be touched. Kihyun reaches out and palms the elder through his jeans, making him a moaning mess. He thrusts his hips up gently, whining softly. Kihyun pulls on his boxers, a little shy after his orgasm had passed.

 

“H-hands or mouth?” Kihyun asks as Hoseok unzips his pants by himself, kicking them off. “Hands,” Hoseok groans as Kihyun pulls down his boxers, revealing his extremely hard dick. He groans at the sight of himself.

 

Kihyun feels Hoseok’s length in the palm of his hand and shivers a little, beginning to stroke him rough and fast, wasting no time in getting the swing of things. Hoseok throws his head back and bead of sweat appears on his forehead. He groans in sheer bliss, his hands grabbing the back of Kihyun’s neck. “Fuck, Kihyun.” Hoseok pants as Kihyun quickens his pace, causing the other to wail loudly. “Fuck, you’re s-so pretty,” Kihyun manages to choke out, while Hoseok gives him a half lidded smile. His hand was starting to get a little tired.

 

“Fuck, K-kihyun. God, your hand just feels so… so good,” Hoseok moans out. His orgasm was close, and he just needed a little more. Kihyun pulls him into a kiss and Hoseok tangles his hands in Kihyun’s hair, moaning as Kihyun speeds up. He screams when his orgasm approaches, coming all over the younger’s hand and a little on the floor. Hoseok pants and leans on the wall as Kihyun wrings his hands, they were feeling a little tired. “Ew,” The younger giggles at his dirty hands and Hoseok smiles at him, tired but in a state of euphoria, and still panting.

 

After they cool down, Kihyun rushes to the bathroom to wash the semen off his hands while Hoseok cleans the floor, laughing to himself about something. He throws the soiled tissue in the bin and Kihyun walks out the toilet, his hands now clean. “Do you want to bathe here?” Kihyun asks, closing the tiny foldable door.

 

“I don’t want to bathe,” Hoseok frowns as the younger scrunches his nose. “Seriously? We’ve been out the entire day and we just… I don’t know. We’re sweaty and that’s gross. I’ll shower first if you don’t mind?” Kihyun tilts his head a little at the pouting Hoseok who doesn’t stop pouting. “Take me with you…”

 

“What?” Kihyun’s eyes widened as he questions the taller boy. “We just did all that, I’ve already seen your dick, come on.” Hoseok laughs, causing Kihyun to turn red and look away, but not before he gives in and nods to the pleading older boy who beamed excitedly. “Great!”

 

As if his smile was contagious, Kihyun smiles back, grabbing his largest shirt from the closet and throws it to Hoseok who almost misses it. Hoseok catches it and winks, which makes Kihyun redder than he already originally was. “If you’re with me you shouldn’t always be so flustered,” Hoseok jokes, pulling the younger towards the cramped shower. He pushes the foldable door open.

 

“Hey, it’s who I am,” Kihyun laughs, watching Hoseok take off his shirt. Man, Hoseok was ripped. He thought that only Hoseok’s arms were buff, but turns out he had _abs_ too. He could probably compete with Hyunwoo. “Like it?” Hoseok laughs, snapping Kihyun out of his thoughts. Kihyun laughs and nods, taking off his own shirt slowly and shyly. In contrast to Hoseok, he’s unable to gain any muscle at all no matter what he did. He pulls the shirt to his neck unconfidently, causing Hoseok to stare a little.

 

“Don’t be uncomfortable, it’s cute.” Hoseok pulls the shirt off Kihyun’s neck, throwing it aside. Kihyun gives him a small smile – Hoseok never failed to make him feel better about himself. It’s like the boy was just good at making people feel loved. He feels warm inside, and lets out a happy sigh at the feeling.

 

Stripped and in hysterical laughter, the two entered the now hot shower. Kihyun had almost tripped over his own feet which almost gave Hoseok a heart attack and caused Kihyun to burst out in laughter. Hoseok smacked him on the back lightly, telling him to start watching his surroundings which was ironic because (excluding Hyungwon) Hoseok had the most incidents where he… fell. Kihyun witnessed many of them. “Hey, you fall too!” Kihyun retorts, returning Hoseok his smack on his back.

 

“Yeah I fell…” Kihyun can sense that something extremely cringe worthy was going to come out of Hoseok’s mouth. “I fell for you.”

 

“Literally, shut up,” Kihyun laughs as he puts shampoo in Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok sighs as he rinses the soap suds out of his hair. “You love it, come on.”

 

Kihyun ignores him, walking out of the shower after he was done rinsing off. “Hey, don’t ignore me. You have to admit that you love it.” Hoseok hurriedly rinses himself off before grabbing the younger’s shoulders. “Hoseok…” Kihyun starts, giving him his sweetest smile possible. Hoseok beams back, loosening his grip. “I absolutely hate it. Let go of me, I have to wear my underwear.”

 

He dries himself off with the towel and tosses it to Hoseok, who fake gags at the fact that they were sharing a towel. Kihyun places a hand on his hip, watching the elder with a blank expression on his face. Hoseok doesn’t use the towel to completely dry himself off, which makes Kihyun a little annoyed because he could see dark sports on the grey shirt caused by water.

 

“Are we not going to talk about how we’re not wearing pants? This is so boyfriend goals,” Hoseok giggles, and Kihyun looks at him, a little terrified. Was this what it felt like to be with Hoseok? To feel like you’ve aged ten years everytime you’re with him?

 

Though no one said anything about staying over, they both very well knew that Hoseok was going to be spending the night in Hoseok’s room. Kihyun climbs into the bed, worn out and Hoseok follows, picking his phone up from the desk before joining Kihyun who already had his phone in his hands. Something strikes Kihyun. The walls were thinner than paper, and they were louder than a big bang concert. Fuck.

 

**_New messages!_ **

****

**_CHANGKYUN changed their name to changkyun_ **

****

[12.01am] **pepe the frog** : sick of the uppercase now I see

 

[12.02am] **changkyun** : it’s just too loud for me sometimes

 

[12.06am] **minhyukkie~** : this just in!

 

[12.06am] **turt** : what is it now

 

[12.06am] **joohoney** : it’s very interesting

 

[12.07am] **minhyukkie~** : it’s very fun

 

[12.07am] **joohoney** : it’s very hot

 

[12.07am] **minhyukkie~** : it’s very sexy

 

[12.07am] **pepe the frog** : jesus fucking Christ just tell us that the fuck is fucking going on

 

[12.07am] **pepe the frog** : or I swear I’ll murder

 

[12.08am] **minhyukkie~** : so Kihyun and Hoseok

 

[12.08am] **joohoney** : are probably fucking!

 

[12.09am] **joohoney** : we’re not too sure what they’re doing but it’s definitely sinful from the sound of it

 

[12.10am] **changkyun** : do you guys complete each other’s sentences now or????

 

[12.10am] **pepe the frog** : bc that’s literally the most annoying thing in the world

 

[12.10am] **pepe the frog** : ye I can hear them

 

[12.10am] **turt** : oh thank god, I thought someone was getting robbed

 

[12.11am] **pepe the frog** : noisy fuckers

 

[12.11am] **turt** : so it’s kihyun and hoseok having sex then…

 

[12.11am] **changkyun** : ooo minhyuk and jooheon are in minhyuk’s room???

 

[12.12am] **changkyun** : maybe you guys can like… double fuck

 

[12.12am] **turt** : too far… I’m shaking my head from my room

 

[12.12am] **turt** : changkyun you shouldn’t be saying things like that

 

[12.12am] **changkyun** : I’m sorry father

 

[12.13am] **minhyukkie~** : no thanks, I’m not too into that

 

[12.14am] **joohoney** : want updates??

 

[12.15am] **changkyun** : fuck yes

 

[12.15am] **minhyukkie~** : sounds like KIHYUN’s getting sucked

 

[12.16am] **joohoney** : jesus Christ this guy Is a vocal student he’s so fucking loud

 

[12.16am] **changkyun** : impressive

 

[12.17am] **minhyukkie~** : update: he just let out a loud ass moan and they stopped moving a lil so I think he came

 

[12.22am] **joohoney** : update 2, kihyun just asked hoseok hands or mouth

 

[12.22am] **changkyun** : well what did hoseok say

 

[12.22am] **joohoney** : he said hands

 

[12.23am] **pepe the frog** : I’m surprised he didn’t say butthole

 

[12.23am] **pepe the frog** : hands? Seriously hoseok? How very vanilla of you

 

[12.28am] **minhyukkie~** : hoseok’s swearing a lot right now

 

[12.32am] **minhyukkie~** : ok he just stopped so I’m assuming that he came

 

[12.32am] **minhyukkie~** : and this concludes “Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s sex life”! come back soon for more :)

 

[12.33am] **turt** : well…

 

[12.35am] **pepe the frog** : I could hear all of that from my room but minheon thanks for the commentary

 

[12.35am] **joohoney** : whats min heon

 

[12.35am] **changkyun** : I’m still shookt that y’all are in minhyuk’s room

 

[12.36am] **changkyun** : what about kiho

 

[12.38am] **joohoney** : kiHOE lol

 

[12.38am] **changkyun** : jooheon I’m sorry but you will never be funny

 

[12.58am] **wanton** : thanks for the updates minheon

 

**_Wanton changed the group name to “minheon saved us”_ **

 

[12.59am] **wanton** : I’m now able to keep track of how long I take to come

 

[1.00am] **pepe the frog** : can u not Hoseok

 

[1.01am] **kihyun** : when will u guys let us live

 

[1.01am] **changkyun** : y’all are a cute couple

 

[1.02am] **wanton** : thanks

 

The two laughed at the messages sent by their nosey friends before Kihyun asks Hoseok to turn off the light. Hoseok obliges and Kihyun puts their phones by the bedside table (apparently sleeping next to your phone is bad for your health). Hoseok crawls into the sheets, next to Kihyun.

 

“Goodnight, angel,” Hoseok smiles, kissing Kihyun on the cheek. “Goodnight, satan,” Kihyun laughs a little at his own joke, pressing a kiss on to Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok shifts a little closer to Kihyun, before gripping onto his hand under the sheets. Kihyun smiled in the darkness. Though it wasn’t visible, Hoseok could feel it.

 

There they lay, hand in hand, their bodies tangled with one another and their limbs a mess. It’s comfortable, Kihyun decides. Comfortable enough for him to stay with forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, not too long a chapter!! ive been busy with school recently so :^))
> 
> shoutout 2 everyone reading this yall are true bros i love u all my friends


	7. joohoney named the group chat “camping fuckboys minus shownu”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [5.30pm] turt: I don’t know what this is but why is kihyun not in it?
> 
> [5.31pm] joohoney: it’s a surprise for him
> 
> [5.31pm] minhyukkie~: me and jooheon discussed it together
> 
> [5.31pm] minhyukkie~: idk if he’ll love or hate it
> 
> [5.34pm] pepe the frog: what is this now do I even want to know or get involved because the last time something like this happened I participated and it probably was one of the worst fucking ideas that I ever had

Kihyun is waken by the sun shining directly in his eyes and he really wished that the sun didn’t shine that day. Even if the sun didn’t shine that day, he didn’t really mind, the reason being the fact that he had woken up in Hoseok’s arms.

 

Though he feels fortunate that he does wake up in Hoseok’s arms, he kind of really needed to brush his teeth but Hoseok wasn’t budging at all. He shakes a little in Hoseok’s tight grip but it doesn’t work because it only makes the elder stir a little but not let go of his arms. He didn’t really want to wake Hoseok either, since he was sleeping so soundly. He glaces over at the elder. God, this was cheesy, but he observes the elder’s face, from his eyes, nose, lips, to ears.

 

Kihyun’s surely hit the jackpot with Hoseok. Kihyun being… well, Kihyun, had never expected to even have a boyfriend since he either was too focused on his studies or too much of a coward to even approach anyone. He feels so lucky, so damn lucky that Hoseok’s the one to approach him first, to confess to him first. And because of that, he’s sleeping next to someone who could possibly and probably was the most beautiful being on the world. In Kihyun’s world.

 

The unbearable feeling in his heart causes him to show his actual emotions, smiling over the sleeping boy’s figure. He smiles even wider. He loves each part, and every part of Hoseok. Hoseok stirs once again, Kihyun’s beam never shrinking or wavering.

 

He attempts to shake himself out of Hoseok’s grip but fails miserably again, and just decided that the best way was to wake the elder. Kihyun honestly had zero energy to even try to wake him, falling asleep again seemed so tempting. Well, it’s not like he needed to get up for anything that day anyway. After minutes of contemplating, he finally decides to just sleep in for a day. It’s not like it’ll hurt anyone anyway.

 

He let himself fall deeply asleep, asleep in Hoseok’s arms that were wrapped around him as if he was the last thing on the earth. But before that, he sighs. But he sighs a sigh of happiness. Kihyun really sighs too much.

 

He’s being woken up again by his phone constantly vibrating on the bedside table causing the most annoying and obnoxious sound ever. Hoseok shifts his arm away from Kihyun, to Kihyun’s delight as it meant that he could move now, although he did not want to be out of Hoseok’s embrace. He quietly steps on the wooden floor, not wanting to wake Hoseok, who still strangely was sound asleep. He creeps to the bedside table on the other side, to see that the phone ringing was not his, and in fact was Hoseok’s.

 

The contact name of the caller was Minhyuk, along with a horrible zoomed in picture of Minhyuk from years ago. Kihyun snickers at that and in the end, he doesn’t get to pick up the call before it drops. However, his phone vibrates once more with a text from Minhyuk. It read “go check the group chat”. Kihyun expects it to be that damned group chat again. What did they do now? He was too lazy to pick up his own phone so he just logged in to Hoseok’s.

 

Hoseok’s one of those people who didn’t put passcodes on devices and Kihyun finds that a little weird – didn’t he find it unsafe? Kihyun makes sure to change his passcodes at least once every two months. He taps Hoseok’s messenger icon and enters the app.

 

Wait, there wasn’t a new message from the group chat. There were new messages from a group named “fuckboys minus shownu” that was created two days before. Kihyun’s heart sinks a little. Was there a group chat made to exclude him?

 

**_minhyukkie~ started a group chat_ **

****

**_minhyukkie~ added wanton_ **

****

**_minhyukkie~ added pepe the frog_ **

****

**_minhyukkie~ added turt_ **

****

**_minhyukkie~ added joohoney_ **

****

**_minhyukkie~ added changkyun_ **

****

**_joohoney named the group chat “fuckboys minus shownu”_ **

****

[5.30pm] **turt** : I don’t know what this is but why is kihyun not in it?

 

[5.31pm] **joohoney** : it’s a surprise for him

 

[5.31pm] **minhyukkie~** : idk if he’ll love or hate it

 

[5.34pm] **pepe the frog** : what is this now do I even want to know or get involved because the last time something like this happened I participated and it probably was one of the worst fucking ideas that I ever had

 

[5.34pm] **pepe the frog** : also I’m not a fuckboy jooheon

 

[5.35pm] **joohoney** : um u kinda are

 

[5.35pm] **pepe the frog** : fuck you

 

[5.36pm] **changkyun** : what’s this oh god

 

[5.36pm] **minhyukkie~** : we’re gonna go camping two days from now for three nights

 

[5.37pm] **pepe the frog** : what the actual fuck

 

[5.37pm] **minhyukkie~** : look heres the plan Kihyun is probably too dumb to remember that we have a few days off after the weekend so we steal him and bring him to camp with us but I’ll need Hoseok for that

 

**_joohoney named the group chat “camping fuckboys minus shownu”_ **

 

[5.37pm] **changkyun** : why did you come up with this

 

[5.38pm] **wanton** : yep

 

[5.38pm] **wanton** : kihyun’s gonna h8 it

 

[5.39pm] **wanton** : he’s gonna hate it a lot

 

[5.40pm] **joohoney** : that’s the point!

 

[5.41pm] **turt** : honestly I don’t really mind

 

[5.41pm] **turt** : but is this the right thing to do??

 

[5.42pm] **minhyukkie~** : come on hoseok I need ur help

 

[5.42pm] **minhyukkie~** : I’ll give u something

 

[5.42pm] **wanton** : ooooo what

 

[5.43pm] **minhyukkie~** : I’ll bring ramyun to the camp

 

[5.44pm] **wanton** : uh ok sure what do I have to do

 

[5.44pm] **minhyukkie~** : just convince him to go impromptu

 

[5.45pm] **wanton** : u have weird phrasing but ok I’ll try what is the point though

 

[5.45pm] **changkyun** : bc kihyun is probably the most fun to fool

 

[5.46pm] **changkyun** : oh pls god no camping I just

 

[5.46pm] **joohoney** : marshmallows

 

[5.47pm] **changkyun** : ok maybe camping isn’t that bad

 

[5.48pm] **pepe the frog** : it is fuckin g bad who said I’m going???

 

[5.48pm] **pepe the frog** : I did not say yes

 

[5.50pm] **minhyukkie~** : come on hyungwon we won’t do anything but sleep and eat

 

[5.51pm] **pepe the frog** : nope I don’t trust you

 

[5.52pm] **pepe the frog** : but I’ll just go anyway so that I can prove that you lie

 

[5.53pm] **minhyukkie~** : okay start packing those bags

 

[5.53pm] **minhyukkie~** : btw hyungwon I can tell that u secretly really want to go

 

**_Unread messages_ **

[8.01am] **minhyukkie~** : hoseok in case u don’t know we’re leaving today at one and you probably haven’t told kihyun yet but u HAVE TO DO IT SOOn or we MIGHT Die

 

Kihyun nearly chokes after reading the messages. They were going to drag him along to a camping trip, at least intended to without him knowing. Hoseok literally knew and didn’t even tell him. He wasn’t mad, he was just in the mood for confrontation. Maybe he was a little mad. But not seriously mad.

 

He shakes Hoseok awake, literally shakes him until Hoseok jumps up in shock and surprise. The older boy smiles at Kihyun after quietly opening his eyes, although Kihyun had a pretty sour expression on his face at that moment. Hoseok stretches his arms and groans, sitting up clumsily. “Might want to put a passcode lock on your phone,” Kihyun snorts sarcastically, earning a few confused looks from Hoseok.

 

Hoseok tilts his head left to right twice, looking at the other boy standing by his side of the bed. “What?” Hoseok glances down at the phone in Kihyun’s hand and sighs in realization. “You saw the pictures of you on my phone, right? I took them without you knowing” In which Kihyun’s eyes widen in horror as he furrows his eyebrows. “No, Hoseok.” Hoseok then looks up as if he was deep in thought and couldn’t think of anything else.

 

“Does camping maybe… I don’t know, ring a bell?” Kihyun has a hand on his hip now. Hoseok’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape and he nods. “Was it not a joke?”

 

“Oh my god,” Kihyun groaned, but Hoseok’s facial expressions don’t change. He still looks confused, as if he didn’t even know about whatever was sent in the group chat. “Not everything is a joke, Hoseok. Minhyuk doesn’t fucking joke. Jooheon’s the one that jokes. We’re going to go fucking camping and I can’t stop it because he’s gonna drag me there anyway and all of you-”

 

Hoseok interrupts him with a laugh. “At least I get to go with you.” Kihyun scoffs, bending down to sit on the spot opposite Hoseok. “Okay, at least that’s true,” Kihyun nods his head thoughtfully. “But for three days? It seems like Hyunwoo’s the only one that I can actually trust right now.”

 

“I would live in the woods for more than three days if it was with you,” and Kihyun rolls his eyes accompanied with a loud groan. “Shut up,” Hoseok laughs at Kihyun’s comment and leans in a little, indicating he was going to kiss him which makes Kihyun pull back and Hoseok look back up in mock hurt and surprise. “What, are you mad at me?”

 

“No, I have terrible morning breath.” Hoseok grins, pinching his nose jokingly. Kihyun slaps his arm, relaxing a little, the air feeling less thick and choking as well. “How is this going to work? What if it gets messy and we starve and die? Is the campsite even safe? Do we even have tents? How is-”

 

Hoseok shushes him, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Stop stressing, Kihyun. Minhyuk’s got everything under control. I don’t trust him usually, but if it’s about something that involves all of us, he’s actually pretty damn responsible.” And Kihyun doesn’t disagree with that, since Minhyuk had never failed at planning their group activities with them. He reassures himself – Minhyuk’s got everything under control. And if he didn’t manage to get everything under control, he’s so dead.

 

Hoseok arises, stretching his back as he stands. “I’m going to go back to my room to brush my teeth, you should start to pack items needed for four days and three nights of camping for yourself. Also, can you bring a small pot? I’m going to the supermarket to buy ramyun later.”

 

“Ramyun again? Seriously?”

 

“Of course!”

 

 

 

Kihyun’s probably dead wrong for thinking that this was actually going to turn out fine. He’s packing his clothes and necessary items like a shit ton of medical supplies and wet wipes. He grunts when Minhyuk barges into his room (note to self: change your passcode). Minhyuk’s face immediately brightens up when he sees Kihyun’s bags, some packed and still being packed. “So Hoseok told you?” The white haired boy questions, observing Kihyun’s bags. Kihyun nods, putting a pair of pants into a bag. “I’m trusting you with this, okay? I trust you not to make this trip a mess.” Minhyuk nods back.

 

“No worries! Although it kind of would’ve been more funny that you took it badly.” The older boy giggles and Kihyun shakes his head at him. “Anyway, let’s meet at the lobby at one. Jooheon managed to borrow Gunhee’s shitty old pick-up truck and Hyunwoo’s driving since no one trusts themselves. Except Hyungwon, he trusts himself too much. Dude’ll probably fall asleep with drving.”

 

Kihyun lets out a “mhm” to Minhyuk, who nods and begins to exit the room. “Minhyuk?” Kihyun calls the leaving boy. “Yes?” he turns again, a curious look in his eyes. “Will there be a usable bathroom there?”

 

What scares Kihyun is that Minhyuk actually puts a hand on his chin and thinks. The sense of doubt was extremely unsettling. “Probably.” The blonde shakes it off and walks out the room. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into? This was going to go _so_ wrong.

 

“Oh, and Kihyun?”

 

“Yeah?” Kihyun stops folding a shirt and looks up at Minhyuk who returned a little later after leaving. “There’s going to be signal there so the group chat will still be alive.”

 

 

 

Kihyun’s actually walking downstairs with his bags, because he felt the need to not disappoint his friends but also partially because he was looking forward to spend time with Hoseok. Kihyun wants to laugh – the reason why he did half of the things that he did was because of Hoseok. That’s funny. It’s almost like he’s living for Hoseok (which he wasn’t, please don’t worry about him).

 

“Shut up,” Hyungwon curses at Changkyun as he they trudge out the lift. Changkyun stares at the elder with an unamused expression on his face. “Hey, don’t be mean.”

 

“Hey shortie.” Hyungwon acknowledges his existence but doesn’t look up at him. Kihyun glares although he knew that Hyungwon’s attention wasn’t on him. Hyungwon ruffles Changkyun’s hair and Changkyun looks annoyed, walking away from the elder who wasn’t strong enough to carry all his bags. Kihyun’s hands itched to smooth the younger’s hair back down. “Where’s the rest?”

 

And as if on cue, the lift dings and four figures walk out of it – Hyunwoo carrying most of the bags and Minhyuk and Jooheon each carrying a backpack on their bag and each other’s hands. Hoseok was tugging a small luggage and had a plastic bag full of instant ramyun in it – causing Kihyun to roll his eyes for the thousandth time that day.

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon greet them with large, excited smiles. Changkyun gags and Hyungwon smacks him in the back. It’s almost as if this happened every day. Hyunwoo shakes his head at the two, not bothering to hide his grin in the process. Hoseok looks up from his baggages slowly, gaze directly fixing with Kihyun’s, forcing him to swallow past the lump in his throat.

 

He and Hoseok continue playing the staring game till Minhyuk finally clears his throat and announces that they were ready to “take off” since they had “everything that they needed”. Kihyun eyes the boy suspiciously but doesn’t protest. He just lets Minhyuk and Jooheon take the lead and bring the rest of them to Gunhee’s pick-up truck that he had hesitantly lent to Jooheon. Why would Gunhee even do that?

 

They load all their bags and food (ramyun), not to mention a certain bag that Jooheon had brought that sounded like a thousand pieces of glass in a bag. “ _We’re going to get alcohol poisoning if we drink all of this_.” The first two seats in the front were separated by a small sliding window and to Jooheon’s disappointment, Minhyuk had to call shotgun next to Hyunwoo since he was the only one who knew the directions to the site. Hyunwoo takes off, and Kihyun’s missed his last chance to back out of this. No regrets now.

 

The rest of them sit at the open back ‘seats’, Hyungwon leaning on the metal separating them from Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Jooheon sits beside Hyungwon, sliding open the window so that he could still talk to the blonde boy. Changkyun sits all the way outside of the truck with the food and supplies. Kihyun sighs as he sits next to Hoseok in the container. “How long is this going to take?” Jooheon whines, pulling Minhyuk’s shirt. “About a little more than an hour.”

 

Everyone in the back (seats) groaned at Minhyuk’s reply, except Hyunwoo whose eyes and mind were focused on the road. At least he was going to get them to the site safely, then. The night was probably going to be extremely hectic since all of them individually were messes. At least Gunhee had provided them with blankets that looked like were stolen from his Grandma (Kihyun appreciated the thought, though). Kihyun prepares himself for the worst and decides to catch some sleep before reaching the campsite. He leans on Hoseok’s shoulder, Hoseok throwing a blanket over both of them and a little on Hyungwon. Hyungwon eyes them a little, then turns back to sleep against the hard surface.

 

Hoseok grabs Kihyun’s hands from under the sheet, holding it as if he was the last thing in the world. Though it felt a little painful to Kihyun, it made him feel wanted. Out of all these people, Hoseok had chosen him. The very thought made Kihyun’s heart flutter inside and feel warm all over. Hoseok had chosen _him_. He doesn’t know when or how long it takes for him to doze off, but soon he’s shaken awake because they had arrived at a stop.

 

Everyone jumps off – except Kihyun and Hyungwon, who was still sound asleep and looked like he didn’t intend to wake any time soon. Hoseok offers Kihyun a hand but Kihyun shakes his head while rubbing his eyes – he didn’t really feel like moving then. He clumsily moves his hands down to support his entire body weight as he moves to lie on his back, still not taking up a lot of space. Hyungwon groans as he shifts, showing signs of waking up but Kihyun knew that he wouldn’t be waking anytime soon.

 

He lies on his side, shutting his eyes close while covering his eyes with his arm, it was way too bright. The truck shifts a little, weight being put on one side – specifically the end, followed by a low grunt, indicating that Changkyun had arrived. He hears Jooheon in the distance, talking about something that Kihyun was too tired to decipher or didn’t even care about. The chatting in the distance gets louder and Kihyun could hear Jooheon and Minhyuk noisily jumping on the truck, along with Hoseok.

 

Minhyuk slams his door a little too loud and yells an awfully loud apology. Changkyun clicks his tongue and shushes him. The other side of the car door opens, then closes, and Hyunwoo lets out the softest grunt. “Where do I sit,” Hoseok laughs breathily. Kihyun opens his eyes dumbly, sitting upright creating space for Hoseok to sit in, allowing the boy to sit in his original seat. When he had settled as well, Kihyun mindlessly collapses on his lap, ignoring Hoseok’s soft laughs and Jooheon’s laughter and Minhyuk’s screaming.

 

Kihyun hears the click of a camera and ignores it.

 

Kihyun furrows his brows a little as the truck takes off once again. Though he’s not really asleep, he didn’t feel like speaking to anyone, being awake meaning that he had to join in a conversation, so he just tries to focus on the heat of Hoseok’s legs, and how he could lie there forever. “Why does he look like that?” Jooheon scoffs.

 

“He’s dreaming,” Hoseok replies thoughtfully. _I’m not dreaming, I’m living my dream of being with you, you idiot._

Kihyun doesn’t fall asleep throughout the rest of the ride – he just breathed softly and listened to Hoseok’s soft singing, opening his eyes just the smallest bit possible to catch glances of Hoseok, who was just staring at his being.

 

The truck halts to a stop, and Kihyun quickly, but as realistically as possible, opened his eyes, sitting up heavily from Hoseok’s lap. He yawns, rubbing his eyes a little. Fake sleeping made him a little tired. But to his own defense, he just couldn’t sleep after being woken the first time. He can hear Minhyuk and Jooheon’s enthusiastic shouting that honestly wasn’t really helping to lift the mood, his mood, at least. And probably Hyungwon’s.

 

Hyunwoo shoved the car keys into his pocket, helping to pull the rest of them off the back while lifting the bags off as well. “Be careful with that one!” Minhyuk shrieked as Hyunwoo mishandled the bag with the alcohol in it a little. Hoseok jumps off to help, and Kihyun’s folding the blankets. “You’re the best,” Minhyuk exclaims when Hyunwoo had managed to lift all the bags in record speed.

 

“Should we wake him up?” Changkyun jokes, amused at the sleeping form of Hyungwon who still wasn’t budging one bit. Jooheon shakes his head, taking a couple of bags from Hyunwoo. Kihyun sighs and shakes his head at Changkyun, crawling to the sleeping boy and shaking him awake. This was going to take a long long time. “What?” Hyungwon groans, shoving his hand away. “Wake up.”

 

“Why?” Hyungwon replies, still refusing to move. “We have to go.”

 

“Why do we have to go? Why me? I’m tired and my eyes – my lips hurt. I’m not feeling it.” Hyungwon whines, turning away from Kihyun. “Drama queen,” Hoseok snorts, snickering a little at the boy. Kihyun’s never related so hard to somebody in his life before. Hyungwon always says this when he was woken up, it was all just an excuse to get rid of whoever was waking him up.

 

“Hyunwoo, come carry him.” And of course, as usual, Hyunwoo obliges to Hyungwon’s delight. He really was a brat sometimes. Kihyun’s a little envious, the tall boy always got his way, and whatever he wanted. “He’s lighter than the bags,” Hyunwoo chuckles softly, holding the boy. This meant that Kihyun had more bags to carry, he jumped off the truck hurriedly and picks up the remainder of the bags.

 

Hoseok had to hold two extra bags, Kihyun one and Changkyun one, because of the spoiled child that’s also known as Hyungwon. Minhyuk holds a piece of paper that read “Minhyuk’s squad” proudly, calling for them to follow him. Kihyun laughs every single time – still lightheaded, whenever Hyungwon’s legs came in contact with a branch or a bush. They follow the leafy trail, leaving Changkyun a little disgusted and Jooheon a little scared. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Changkyun mumbles, shaking his head while looking down at the stone trail.

 

Minhyuk comes to a pause at what looked like a piece of perfectly flat ground with clear surroundings and a couple trees nearby. He decides that the spot was just right and directs the rest of them to it.

 

“This is the one!” Minhyuk proclaims, as he sets out a mat for Hyunwoo to place the now awake Hyungwon on. Hyungwon groans, complaining. “Stop complaining, princess.” Hoseok jokes, throwing a few foldable chairs at Hyungwon to unfold. Hyungwon glares at the elder and unfolds the chairs, sitting on the first one that he unfolds.

 

 

 

A few hours later, they had actually managed to set up three tents and an area in the center of the tents – to everyone’s surprise. It’s always good to have someone like Hyunwoo on the team. If Hyunwoo weren’t there, they would’ve probably crashed the car, broke the tents and Hyungwon would be sleeping on a truck in the middle of the woods. Plus, it really wasn’t _real_ camping because there were a couple of lights and a nearby bathroom with actual showers that were working. Kihyun had went to check them out with Jooheon who was scared out of his guts.

 

Now everyone’s tired, hungry, and restless, including Hyungwon who probably was tired although he did nothing but unfold chairs. They’re gathered around an empty spot with a lamp in the middle that was supposed to be a “campfire” which they were too drained to set up that night. So they just sit around each other, eating all the snacks that they had since they were too fatigued to cook anyway.

 

“I was actually considering something else, I was talking to Jeonghan in school,” Minhyuk starts, and everyone nods. Everyone knew who Jeonghan was. With his long hair and _too_ pretty face, he’s impossible to miss. “He told me, no kidding, that Mingyu had them sent to a random island and they actually had to catch fish to eat. I was actually going to do that but Hyungwon threatened to murder me.”

 

“Honestly, thank you so much,” Changkyun grabs Hyungwon’s hands dramatically. Kihyun’s never felt so thankful to Hyungwon before, either. Jooheon snorts, probably realizing that Minhyuk wasn’t kidding. “Anyway!” Minhyuk continues, tone increasing. “The sleeping partners are obviously – Kihyun and Hoseok (everyone already knew this), Changkyun and Hyungwon, Hyunwoo with me and Jooheon.” Everyone nods, except Kihyun since he was falling asleep. He just wanted to take a shower quick and then go to bed.

 

He calls dibs on being the first to shower, Hoseok second, and he couldn’t remember the rest but that was the fastest he’s reacted to anything that day. They move their things into their tents, everyone trying to settle down and lay down their sleeping bags while Kihyun rushes to grab his sleeping clothes, towel, and soap. He runs to the showers, the others giving him weird looks. It probably was normal, though. Typical Kihyun.

 

When he’s out of the shower, he walks back to the tent in his slippers. It actually didn’t feel that bad being there – the air was clearer than in the city, the stars were shining even brighter than usual and the night was lit. He slowly walks back to his tent, looking up at the sky. He stumbles into the nearest tent – walking in to Minhyuk and Jooheon making out. “S-sorry.” Kihyun stutters as he runs out, the two laughing loudly at him.

 

He walks into his tent – the right tent, greeting Hoseok with a small peck on his lips before collapsing on the sleeping bags that Hoseok had already set up for them. Thank god for Hoseok – he was a life saver. Hoseok smirks at him, selecting his sleeping clothes. “Why did you bring an air freshener?” the boy carries the small pink bottle that Kihyun had thrown into his bag. “The kids stink sometimes,” Kihyun laughs at his own joke as Hoseok shakes his head disapprovingly.

 

“Be quick, I don’t want to sleep without you.” Kihyun admits, shifting to a more uncomfortable position on the sleeping mats so that he wouldn’t accidentally fall asleep without Hoseok. Hoseok shoots him a sly smile that sent shivers down his spine and leaves the tent. Kihyun decides to look at his phone during his spare time, hoping not to drift off. Minhyuk really wasn’t lying when he had said that there was signal there. There was even Wi-fi.

 

**_New messages!_ **

****

[2.13pm] **changkyun** : //image//

 

[2.13pm] **changkyun** : aw the cutest couple

 

[2.15pm] **wanton** : yeah, the two cutest people among you guys

 

[2.15pm] **minhyukkie~** : I had to turn around to actually verify that the pic was legit

 

[2.16pm] **joohoney** : tbh the cutest couple :^)

 

[2.17pm] **joohoney** : and the nastiest

 

Kihyun exits the application, checking the rest of his social media while waiting for Hoseok – and notices that Hoseok had posted a picture of him when he was sleeping, captioned “sleeping baby”. He smiles a little at the picture, at the thought of Hoseok thinking that he was worth taking a picture of and looking at forever.

 

Hoseok stumbles into the tent, his hair still wet and a towel hanging on his shoulders. “Hair dry before you lie down,” Kihyun instructs, pointing at the elder’s hair. Hoseok ruffles his hair with the towel, drying it as much as a towel could try, before placing it aside and plopping into the empty spot next to Kihyun. Hoseok yawns, putting a hand over his mouth. “Today was productive,” Hoseok glances over at Kihyun who doesn’t give an audible reply but nods.

 

Kihyun presses a soft kiss onto Hoseok’s lips, a hand on the elder’s chest. Hoseok kisses back willingly, and even desperately, hands on Kihyun’s back. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” Hoseok laments softly, laying back down on his back as Kihyun lifts his head and rests it on Hoseok’s shoulder.

 

“Goodnight, Hoseok.”

 

“Goodnight, Kihyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello folks, a new chapter finally :^) i'm so soossoso sorry for the lack of updates, i've been busy + i haven't really been good (aka i've been sleeping a lot) so i didn't really manage to get myself to write 
> 
> but i wrote this so i hope y'all enjoy!! this was fun to write but the next chapter's going to be waaaayyyyy more fun also hyungwon in this is me currently si g h


	8. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He couldn’t articulate any word except for “Hoseok” and “so good”, this was how good it felt."

Kihyun’s glad that he wakes up to the sun shining through the thin canvas of the tent because the night before was pitch black. Kihyun’s also glad that he wakes up, wrapped in Hoseok’s arms once again. He’s trying not to think much about the extremely suspicious sound of hushed whispers the night before. Hoseok tosses, waking up when his back hits the sleeping bag that was so thin that it might as well not be there.

 

Kihyun turns to face the elder – dazed and eyes half opened, with a crack of a smile. Unlike Hoseok’s relaxed expression, Kihyun was worried. He’s worried about the hushed voices and the sound of people re-pitching their tents. This could mean many things, and with someone like Minhyuk with them, all of these things are entirely possible. That boy could work miracles overnight.

 

“Did you hear?” Hoseok, accompanied by Kihyun, sits up. Kihyun nods. “Does this mean…”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m a little scared to go out.” Kihyun admits, causing the elder to laugh at his seriousness. Hoseok never really took anything seriously. Hoseok crawls from the sleeping bags to peek out of the tent and almost screams when he catches what’s going on outside. Kihyun pushes him aside to look around and is shocked by what’s seen outside as well. “Did the tents… multiply?” Hoseok’s almost crying from laughter and Kihyun’s still in a state of shock.

 

What the hell happened? There were literally only three tents the day before, and now there were nine. Another sight that causes Hoseok to shake in laughter is the fact that someone Kihyun had recognized – Kwon Soonyoung, the boy that interrupted him and Hoseok along with Seungkwan. Soonyoung was trying to scare somebody else that Kihyun recognizes as his science class classmate with a dead fish.

 

A dead fish. Kihyun doesn’t want to know how he got that or how he got into their camp. Hoseok and Kihyun still suspiciously eye the situation outside, confused and as clueless as Kim Mingyu in science class. Could he be here too? Since his friends were.

 

“How do we ask Minhyuk?” Hoseok shakes his head as he pulls on the waistband of his sleeping pants. Kihyun’s eyes were almost as wide as saucers. “What are you doing?”

 

“Um, I’m going to change my pants to I don’t look like an idiot when I go out?” Hoseok furrows his eyebrows as he tilts his head to look at the younger. Kihyun feels himself getting red before he hurriedly looks away – and of course Hoseok had noticed. Hoseok chuckles at the younger, Kihyun feels as if there wasn’t a day Hoseok did not laugh at him. “We’re literally boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but you have to warn me before you do this kind of thing.” And Hoseok almost collapses in laughter, Kihyun’s left to sit on the mats laughing a little at his own words. “Vanilla,” Hoseok grins, causing the younger to raise a fist and Hoseok to flinch a little.

 

After they had their clothes changed (Kihyun stopped getting scared after a while) both of them decided that it was time to find out what the hell was happening outside. They slowly creep out the tent, relieved to see a certain white haired boy with his companion who had wandered off to talk to Soonyoung who was, for some reason, still trying to scare the obviously unamused guy with a fish. The other guy obviously didn’t care,

 

Hyungwon walks out his tent with his eyes closed, tripping over the rope but he manages to catch himself. Hoseok shakes his head at him but Hyungwon’s obviously still oblivious, walking to the toilet carelessly.

 

“Care to explain why the tents multiplied overnight?” Kihyun asks, pointing dramatically at the six new tents. Minhyuk’s about to reply until there’s a loud sound of someone unquestionably groaning ringing through the entire area. Hoseok jumps and clutches his heart, overreacting as usual. “That should be Mingyu,” the unbothered man that Soonyoung was trying to bother stood up and enters one of the many tents. Soonyoung’s just left there, with his… dead fish.

 

“Well, as I was saying, it’s a little boring for seven of us to go camping so why not invite thirteen more people?” Hoseok’s eyes bulge out of his head. “Thirteen?”

 

“I swear to god Minhyuk, why are you always doing things like this?” Kihyun groans. Minhyuk shrugs, “it’s fun!”

 

It was fun most of the time, so although Kihyun was constantly questioning Minhyuk, he liked that Minhyuk never ever failed to make something work out. Thank god for Minhyuk.

 

“Another question, where did he get the dead fish?” Kihyun points at Soonyoung waving the fish, and Jooheon looking terrified next to him. “That I do not know…”

 

 

 

The rest of the day was spent gathering fire wood (Seungcheol from the other group somehow brought an axe with him for the trip), fixing up the tents and getting to know each other from working together to make huge portions for their meals. Thank god Mingyu was there – though Kihyun’s first impression of the boy was a muddleheaded and dense person, which he still kind of was, that boy _knew_ how to cook and clean. Kihyun had a pretty good time working with him, though he’s a little terrified by the boy’s carelessness.

 

“Atomic number of chlorine is alkaline,” Hyungwon teases Mingyu who was having an argument against another guy, Minghao, who was obviously right. Mingyu looks like he wants to disappear while the rest laughed at his mistake.

 

Of course, there are a couple useless people like Hyungwon, as usual. Not a soul in the campsite was surprised that Hyungwon had snuck off during cooking and clean up times to nap in one of the tents. There was another boy from the other group – Jeonghan, who Minhyuk was the closest to among all of them, who Kihyun had caught sneaking into his tent during the clean-up time. He got busted by Minhyuk almost immediately.

 

Everytime they were gathered there would be a certain someone with very loud voice, someone called Seokmin or Dokyeom, he was called both. He had a skinny face and an extremely loud talking voice. A short and skinny boy, shorter than even Kihyun himself can often be heard asking everybody to be quiet. What’s being quiet when Seungkwan’s with you? The boy, along with Seokmin, never closed their mouths. It was amazing, how someone could talk so much.

 

He still doesn’t know where Soonyoung and Seungcheol get their food from but random fresh foods kept appearing along with them. This surely was an interesting bunch. This is going to be interesting.

 

 

 

Pretty soon, as if time was flying, the night approaches and they’re all sat around a blinding lamp that the Chinese boy called Minghao had brought along with him. “It’s as bright as you,” someone comments to him, a taller boy but he wasn’t as tall as Mingyu.

 

Hyungwon passes Hoseok a packet of crackers that Hoseok gladly accepts with a loud “I love you!” Hyungwon shakes his head, mumbling something about infidelity while Kihyun just watches.

 

Minhyuk unofficially “dismisses” them and many were crowded around the bathrooms trying to brush their teeth before they slept. Hoseok and Kihyun decided to stay in the tent and go out when it was less crowded. “This is great,” Hoseok looks out the tent a little. “The stars outside are so pretty but the prettiest one’s here with me in my tent.”

 

Hoseok’s words that were sweet as sugar made Kihyun gush but at the same time cringe. “Flirt,” Kihyun scoffs, waving the elder off. The elder pouts. “You know, I haven’t taken you out for an actual date before. We should do that after this.”

 

Kihyun nods – yeah, he’ll surely like that. “I like you, Kihyun.” Hoseok blurts out of nowhere. Kihyun’s taken aback by Hoseok’s sudden words, it was already known that they fancied each other so that probably meant that Hoseok was trying to be funny. “Do you really?” Kihyun decides to test him a little and regrets it a lot when he watches Hoseok’s face fall. Damn, he really needed being so oversensitive and kind, it makes him a little naïve sometimes.

 

“Of course I do, I really like you, and I mean it,” the elder seeks Kihyun’s understanding, in which Kihyun nods profusely and bursts out in laughter. “Don’t do that, Hoseok. You already know that your feelings for me are not one-sided. I probably think of you more than you think of me,” the younger admits, avoiding Hoseok’s gaze while doing so. Hoseok’s face instantly lights up again and he smiles.

 

“That’s not possible.”

 

And so they lay there exchanging words while the lights in the tents went off one by one, followed by the closing of the tents, then the closing of their eyes. That night, Kihyun and Hoseok forgot to brush their teeth.

 

 

 

It seems almost as if time had flown by – for Kihyun who dreaded this camping trip when Minhyuk informed Hoseok on his phone. They were on their last night, discussing about the other days that had gone by like a gust of wind. Kihyun sure enjoyed the little moment that all of them got to rest from college. He appreciated the thirteen guys joining, they might have died without them.

 

They’re currently sitting around a campfire that Kwon Soonyoung, who calls himself Kwon fire, manages to light the fire in ten minutes. Seungcheol had gathered the wood with another boy, Joshua or Jisoo, and used his dear axe to chop it into pieces. They worked hard. And they played too hard.

 

The bottles that they brought to the camp site with much difficulty were finally brought out to Minhyuk’s delight – and Hoseok’s. But Hoseok gets that Kihyun didn’t like drinking much so he decided not to get too drunk himself, just tipsy and in the state of ecstasy. Kihyun is lucky. Kihyun is so lucky to have someone do that for him. Lee Chan, or just Chan, was underage and was forced to go to bed by Jeonghan.

 

Kihyun is passed a cup from the left, the moonlight not shining bright enough to see the person’s face but he knows that it’s a husky voice. He accepts it and drinks it. Although he hated the taste of alcohol, he was in a good mood. And he wanted his good mood to be even better.

 

Along with the cloudiness of being tipsy, he looked around feeling the warmth of the fire and notices things that he’s never noticed before. How Jooheon’s hair still had a reddish tint, how Seungcheol’s eyelashes were extremely long, how Minhyuk’s white hair looked orange with the light and wow, he did suit that color.

 

Minhyuk’s all over Jooheon and Jooheon doesn’t seem to mind – although Hyungwon did. Though drunk and giggly, the two still ticked him off and he had moved away from them to sit on the other side, near to Kihyun. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were too busy passionately making out, it bothered Kihyun a little. When were they going to stop? Can they even breathe?

 

Hoseok looks a little disappointed that everyone else was a little less sober than he was – he wanted to join in the fun too. But he didn’t mind because he was doing this for Kihyun. Kihyun was more important than having fun, furthermore, he wasn’t going to wake up with a horrible headache. Speaking of hangovers, Minhyuk should probably stop drinking so much. Does he not remember the last time?

 

Kihyun’s laughing at a joke that Hyungwon made, and damn, he never thought that he had that in him. Hyungwon was an impressive being. Hoseok stares at Kihyun, eyes sharp and full of need. Kihyun shivers. This was the same stare when Hoseok was drunk and called him and Hyungwon making out ‘hot’.

 

Kihyun is not entirely sure how it gets to them playing a game of spin the bottle around the fire. From what he’s seen that night, Mingyu and Wonwoo were either boyfriends or fuck buddies. And he’s okay with that. Kihyun is a little bit too tipsy for thinking and he laughs at himself for trying to think – which was ignored because more things were going on in front of him and just laughing was pretty normal.

 

He decides to keep his eyes fixated on Hoseok, Hoseok only. He realizes how everything about Hoseok meant something to him, his eyes, nose, lips. Everything. And all of those belonged to Kihyun just like how all of Kihyun belonged to Hoseok. Man, he’s never been so lovestruck. It’s kind of disgusting and makes Kihyun want to gag a little, but he doesn’t, because at the same time, he loves it. But not as much as he loves Hoseok.

 

Love... what is love? Love is something that he’s not ready for but feels a strong sense of, with Hoseok and, right, he’s definitely too drunk for this. Did he mention that he was extremely terrible at holding his liquor? Probably. He hears whoops and cheers and finally decides to look up instead of think, to see Changkyun planting a kiss on Hyungwon’s lips. Hoseok gags and everyone else cheers even louder, and Minhyuk shrieks, “that’s how it starts, you can ask Kihyun. He has experience.” Hoseok bursts into laughter that went on for way too long.

 

A turn is over and the bottle spins again and it’s pointing to Hoseok, meaning that Hyungwon had to kiss him. He watches how Hyungwon tries to get his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth, and wow, he’s jealous. He wanted to be in Hyungwon’s position for just that moment, but not forever because only Kihyun could kiss Hoseok all the time and any time he wanted to. Hoseok pulls away while Hyungwon pushes himself in for more, only to be restrained by Hoseok himself.

 

“Hey, no, I’m a taken man,” He laughs, pushing the younger away. The extremely drunk younger groans and reluctantly pulls away to Kihyun’s delight. Hyungwon needed to be controlled when he was drunk. He’d rather have a sleepy drunk Hyungwon than a horny drunk Hyungwon. That doesn’t happen often, to Kihyun’s, everyone’s disappointment. “Stop it, I’m taken.”

 

He was busy thinking about something else completely unrelated when everything feels like it was in a pause – and then there were more cheers and people screaming Kihyun’s name. He looks around and his eyes meet Hoseok’s, now unreadable and his smile gone almost feral. The elder crawls towards Kihyun, hands and knees, while Kihyun just watches, frozen. It was no big deal that his boyfriend was just going to kiss him in front of their friends.

 

But this was different. The thumping in Kihyun’s heart is intensifying and beating faster that it has ever beaten when Hoseok was about to kiss him. Kihyun feels excitement wash over him, a dirty, dirty feeling.

 

He sits still and waits for Hoseok to make his own way to him, proceeding to hold Kihyun’s jaw still and then tilting his head to angle their mouths together better. He leans in slowly, dramatically, while Kihyun’s telling him to ‘fucking go for it’ in his mind. The elder seems to get the hint in Kihyun’s eyes and leans in, and wow, Hoseok’s lips were on his. It was a familiar feeling but in a not so familiar place, the cheering had gone down with an occasional whoop from Seungkwan.

 

Kihyun doesn’t want to let go but in order to be considerate he does. Hoseok doesn’t forget to lick over his lips once, causing Kihyun to want even more. Soon the elder’s lips were retreating and Kihyun’s left, wanting even more than he should. “That’s too heated…” Someone murmurs.

 

He notices how Hoseok’s mouth was slightly wet from his and how his eyes were blow huge, and they looked like black bottomless pits in the firelight. God, Hoseok was so hot. And all his. It a good thing that the fire already died down a little, as it was easy to notice that Kihyun was rock hard. This was either going to go badly or extremely well.

 

The rest of the night goes on with a blur because the only thing on Kihyun’s mind was Hoseok and fuck, Kihyun’s erection was pressing against his jeans and it did no good. He wants to go back to the tents, he’s impatient, he wants Hoseok and he needs Hoseok. He watches helplessly as Changkyun kisses Seungkwan, Soonyoung kisses the short boy with nice hair, Jihoon, or something like that, and a few other people that were wiped out of his memory because there was only one thing on his mind.

 

He’s so thankful to Seungkwan when he declares that he’s tired and wants to sleep, Kihyun watches as Hyunwoo pulls the sleeping Hyungwon into his tent clumsily and laughs a little. Drunk Hyunwoo was a good thing. Even when he was drunk, he wasn’t _that_ drunk.

 

Hoseok walks up to him and winks badly. Kihyun doesn’t miss the chance to throw a snarky remark at him, as a joke, of course. “Don’t wink, you suck ass.” He secretly wanted Hoseok to reply him with something cheesy, because although it was gross sometimes, it made him a little happier. “Sure.”

 

Kihyun still feels the uncomfortable friction in his jeans and he’s sure that Hoseok’s spotted it as well, eyes scanning across the front of Kihyun’s jeans while there was a small glint in his eyes and he licked his lips. Kihyun’s breath hitched. “Nice.” He states plainly, which makes Kihyun a little redder.

 

Hoseok drags him by the hand into the tent – and they had to be extremely careful because firstly, they were in a camp with their friends and secondly, there were no walls that they could lean on which meant that Kihyun had to watch where he was going because he tends to not do that when him and Hoseok are making out. Hoseok pulls an out of breath Kihyun into the tent, causing some stares.

 

As if he was in a rush, he pulls Kihyun to the sleeping bags, sitting in a position where he was half lying down but at the same time, not. He pulls Kihyun down to straddle his lap, and the younger moans way too early as Hoseok connected their lips once again, tongue on tongue. “Looks like you’ve got a problem,” Hoseok jokes with a mildly suggestive tone. “No shit.”

 

“Hey, this isn’t very sexy talk.” Hoseok laughs while Kihyun’s trying to pull him back into a kiss. Kihyun’s never this demanding, Hoseok’s surprised. He’s a little amused too. “H-Hoseok,” Kihyun looks up, a little worried by Hoseok’s lack of movement. “Hmm?”

 

“Do you… do you want this?” Kihyun asks, softly and a little timidly. He doesn’t want to force himself on Hoseok, especially if Hoseok wasn’t willing to. Hoseok nods at the speed of light, reassuring the younger boy. “I was just watching you.” And Hoseok puts his lips back on Kihyun’s right after Kihyun scoffs.

 

His hands are in Kihyun’s hair, and then his neck. Kihyun feels as if his neck was burning – it was like he was on fire. His own hands were going wild, sliding under Hoseok’s shirt and occasionally the nape of his neck. Hoseok thrusts his hips up a little, creating friction in Kihyun’s jeans and god, he was turned on but he decided to take it slow by returning his lips to Hoseok’s. He pulls down Kihyun’s shirt to suck pretty bruises onto his collarbones.

 

Their kisses start to get rough and sloppy, occasionally missing each other’s mouths and landing on the cheek or chin. By then, it was mostly just tongue and spit. Hoseok grips on to Kihyun’s hips and flips their position, Hoseok now hovering over Kihyun and Kihyun’s eyes are shut as Hoseok moves his lips from Kihyun’s lips to Kihyun’s jaw, then his neck, sucking small marks on to it. Unlike the first time, Kihyun allows him to, begging for more. Kihyun hums softly whenever Hoseok’s lips come in contact with his skin, and gosh, this was definitely sinful. Way too sinful for Kihyun.

 

Kihyun’s hands are under Hoseok’s shirt as Hoseok continues sucking bruises into his skin. He pulls on the bottom of Hoseok’s shirt with a little groan, and Hoseok seems to get what Kihyun was asking for. The elder pulls of his shirt almost immediately, throwing the fabric aside. Kihyun’s hands are hovering over Hoseok’s chest, and Hoseok’s breath hitches a little when his hands run all over gently.

 

Hoseok lets his hands travel lower down Kihyun’s body and the younger could tell where this was leading to. His hands move swiftly, slyly, as if he was a professional. Kihyun allows it completely, moaning as Hoseok palms him through his jeans and he’s never ever felt this good before. Kihyun wants to moan freely but controls himself, placing a hand over his mouth.

 

“There’s no need to do that,” Hoseok says breathily. “It’s only us two.” He pulls Kihyun’s hand away and places it back on his chest. Kihyun whimpers as Hoseok slowly unzips his zipper. Kihyun starts to feel hotter, more excited. He felt a little more daring and moves a sneaky hand down to palm Hoseok through his jeans as well, causing the elder to gasp in surprise. “Naughty.” He smirks as he pulls Kihyun’s jeans down, exposing his thighs. Kihyun hums softly. Hoseok’s hands massage Kihyun’s thighs, and Kihyun moans loudly while Hoseok places a small kiss on his cheek.

 

Hoseok hurriedly tries to hop out of his shorts as well, wasting no time in hovering over the younger again. Hoseok was in nothing but his underwear and Kihyun shudders. “You’re so hot…” He emphasizes the last word and Hoseok’s hands are still hovering around his crotch. Kihyun thrusts his hips up a little, controlling himself as much as he could. He had zero self-control when it came to Hoseok.

 

“Hurry up,” Kihyun’s getting a little impatient by now, Hoseok’s taking it too slow. Although he had originally wanted to take it slow. “What do you want me to do?” Hoseok asks, sitting up a little, eyes scanning Kihyun up and down. “F-fuck, I don’t know, anything.”

 

“Are you human or an angel?” Hoseok laughs a little, kissing Kihyun again. “Do you want to try…?” Hoseok looks up at Kihyun and Kihyun nods eagerly, as if to say “yes, please”. He laughs, a hearty laugh but he sounded a little shaken. Hoseok shuffles through a couple of things in his bag, and takes out a bottle of lube. Kihyun eyes the older boy. “You planned on doing this?” Hoseok chuckles it off. “Always have it with you, you never know when you’ll need it.”

 

He slowly peels off Kihyun’s underwear and the younger closes his eyes shut when his dick comes in contact with the cold air outside. “Do you… perhaps have experience?” Kihyun shakes his head, too shaken up to speak. “Tell me if it hurts,” Hoseok replies, slowly and unconfidently. He spread Kihyun’s legs a little further and the younger hisses – everything affected him at that moment and god, he’s never been so desperate before. He wanted to roll his hips down on the elder’s fingers but he knows that he wasn’t ready for that.

 

Kihyun almost screams when Hoseok covers his fingers with lube and inserts a finger into him. He winces a little as he pushes in deeper. It burned a little and Kihyun forces his eyes shut while Hoseok monitors his expression, worried. “If it’s too much we can-”

 

“No.” Kihyun cuts him off. “Just, keep doing it.” He whimpers a little, in pain and pleasure at the same time. Hoseok slowly pushes another finger in, a loud groan erupting from Kihyun’s mouth. Now Kihyun’s a little afraid that the rest of them would think someone got hurt and walked into their tent. Hoseok pushes both his fingers in, hard, and Kihyun moans. It was extremely painful but the pleasure was way more than Kihyun had expected and soon he was itching for Hoseok to be inside him. “It’s cold,” Kihyun comments. The elder adds a third finger and twists them a little, and Kihyun gasps because that hurt but at the same time, felt so good. Kihyun keens a little, occasionally jerking his hips upwards. Hey, it’s not his fault he’s not experienced.

 

“I-I’m ready.” He declares shakily when the Hoseok adds a pinky finger in for some reason. The elder smiles at him. “Okay.”

 

Kihyun’s freaking out a little inside, he’s never been _fucked_. He didn’t want to screw this up. He takes deep breaths – since he was already a little out of breath from Hoseok fingering and damn, he’s so ready for this. Hoseok pulls off his underwear, and Kihyun stops breathing for a moment. He forgot how big Hoseok was. Hoseok places a small kiss on Kihyun’s temple and the younger shudders in pure anticipation. “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kihyun whines a little. He wants Hoseok in him, and he wants it now. Hoseok shifts Kihyun’s hips up and pushes his legs up as well. Kihyun almost screams again when the crown of Hoseok’s cock is in him, a little in pain but mostly in pleasure, moaning loudly as his head dug deeper back into the sleeping mat. “Oh God, fuck.” Hoseok groans lowly.

 

Hoseok pushes in a little more, as gently as possible, and Kihyun is a moaning mess again. This was new. When all of Hoseok is inside Kihyun, Kihyun groans into his hands. Hoseok’s dick was brushing up against his prostate and this was a new but amazing feeling.

 

Hoseok now slowly pulls out, a little faster than when he had pushed himself inside of Kihyun. Pulling out is easier and now Kihyun mostly moans in pleasure instead of pain. Hoseok’s moans increase a pitch higher as he bottoms out, along with Kihyun’s high moans that were absolutely getting to Hoseok. “Fuck,” Hoseok mumbles. Hoseok is picking up speed, and it’s going good things for the both of them.

 

Kihyun swears that this was the best thing he’s ever felt. He’s left wanting even more and he’s ready for Hoseok to go even faster. “Faster, more.” The younger whimpers out in incoherent sentences but Hoseok seems to get them. He increases his speed, which also increases the volume of his and Kihyun’s moans. Kihyun wraps his legs around Hoseok’s hips, Hoseok thrusting into him as gently but at the same time, as fast as he could.

 

Kihyun groans loud enough to wake everyone up when Hoseok brushes against his prostate. The elder hisses, and curses as he thrusts in and out of Kihyun. Feeling slightly more daring, Kihyun rolls his hips down when Hoseok’s bottoming out, causing the elder to erupt in loud, loud moans. “Fuck, Kihyun,” he pants, thrusting into the boy again. Kihyun doesn’t have any time to respond because as soon as he’s ready to, Hoseok’s thrusting into him endlessly. Hoseok bottoms out again, pausing a little to adjust himself and brushes against Kihyun’s prostate. “H-holy shit,” Hoseok groans, lifting a hand from Kihyun’s side to wipe of the sweat on his face and neck.

 

The younger boy is surprised by the sudden pleasure and whines loudly. “Th- there…” Kihyun whimpers as Hoseok fucks him in that same angle again, constantly brushing against the spot that made Kihyun’s knees go weak. Thank god he was lying down. Kihyun gazes up at Hoseok, and Hoseok had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, and his mouth was slightly agape as he focused on hitting the exact same spot repeatedly. Kihyun throws his head back, groaning. “Is that good?”

 

Kihyun can only nod, there were no words in his mind at that moment. It’s impossibly good, too good to be true. Pleasure rolls through him, in waves, from his head to his toes. He couldn’t articulate any word except for “Hoseok” and “so good”, this was how good it felt.

 

Hoseok hits an exceptionally sensitive spot, causing Kihyun to erupt in moans, throwing his head back further. “There, there fuck f-fuck, yes, Hoseok, fuck.” He wails incoherently. Hoseok thrusts into him especially hard, and Kihyun can feel a familiar feeling of the coiling in his stomach and yep, he wasn’t going to last that much longer soon.

 

Hoseok’s hips jerk up and his pace gets a little sloppy and irregular, showing signs that he was coming as well. Kihyun feels it building up at the pit of his stomach, and oh god, his climax was coming so soon. “Ah, fuck!” Kihyun cries as Hoseok thrusts into him, extremely hard. Kihyun shudders and that familiar feeling finally washes over him. He feels as if he’s been plunged underwater, and his entire body shakes. Flashes explode behind his eyelids and he moans awfully loudly as he comes, dirtying both his and Hoseok’s chests.

 

“Fuck…” Hoseok cries, thrusting into Kihyun non-stop, even after Kihyun came. Hoseok pulls out suddenly, quickly, and he comes all over Kihyun’s stomach, face jammed into Kihyun’s shoulder while doing so, mouth pressed open. Hoseok inhales sharply and lets himself fall back on his back. Kihyun stands up and rummages through his bags, pulling a packet of wet tissue out and passing a sheet to Hoseok. Hoseok gladly accepts it and smiles tiredly. Kihyun returns it, while cleaning the mess on himself and putting his underwear back on.

 

“That was good,” Hoseok sighs into Kihyun’s hair once they were both cleaned and clothed. Kihyun nods, and Hoseok kisses him one last time before Hoseok decides that he was too tired to stay awake.

 

Kihyun turns to face the elder, his boyfriend. And he smiles a little at the older boy who looked like a child sleeping so innocently. Kihyun gives him a little peck on the forehead, before turning back to his comfortable side and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i'm sorry for taking so long to update, i feel like this fic is dying lmao  
> 2\. i've been spending a lot of time writing a yutae fic because i got into nct recently and fuck they're cute together  
> 3\. there are probably like 43823 errors in this because i didn't have time to check and i was in a rush lmao this is really boring smut i'm >:(( this fic is dying
> 
> let me know if i should continue!!


	9. CHANGKYUN changed the group name to “jooheon sucks”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love shin hoseok he is my one and only changed their name to Kihyun Yoo

**_New messages!_ **

****

[4.21pm] **pepe the frog** : ok no joke my ass bone fucking hurts

 

[4.21pm] **pepe the frog** : cant clench my buttcheeks without feelin the pain

 

[4.25pm] **joohoney** : did u fuck

 

[4.26pm] **pepe the frog** : no I fucking passed out after walking into the tent

 

[4.30pm] **CHANGKYUN** : at least ur butthole isn’t burning

 

[4.30pm] **CHANGKYUN** : … like someone elses

 

[4.31pm] **turt** : shouldn’t we let kihyun and hoseok handle their own relationship

 

[4.31pm] **MinHe** : aw but it’s fun to tease them though

 

[4.32pm] **wanton** : what’s a minhe

 

[4.33pm] **MinHe** : my Chinese name!!!! I asked minghao when we were at the camp just now

 

[4.34pm] **MinHe** : the camp was so good lol im such a genius

 

[4.34pm] **turt** : ngl was pretty good

 

[4.34pm] **CHANGKYUN** : yeah tbh thanks for this minhe

 

[4.34pm] **pepe the frog** : was not bad

 

[4.35pm] **pepe the frog** : ass bone hurts tho

 

[4.35pm] **joohoney** : minhyuk never lets any1 down

 

[4.35pm] **wanton** : thanks minhyuk kihyun lost his virginity at ur camp

 

[4.36pm] **pepe the frog** : hes a. virgin.

 

[4.37pm] **wanton** : yeah never up the ass

 

[4.37pm] **turt** : never mind hoseok seems to be happy to share about the details of their relationship

 

[4.37pm] **CHANGKYUN** : hey everyone’s on except for that one kihyun guy

 

[4.38pm] **wanton** : o kihyun, kihyun wherefore art thou kihyun

 

[4.38pm] **joohoney** : cleaning as usual

 

[4.38pm] **pepe the frog** : ur using it wrong

 

[4.39pm] **pepe the frog** : //link//

 

[4.40pm] **MinHe** : wats that

 

[4.40pm] **wanton** : do NOT CLICK IT

 

[4.40pm] **joohoney** : y not

 

[4.40pm] **CHANGKYUN** : it’s a weird looking link??

 

[4.41pm] **CHANGKYUN** : what is it…

 

[4.41pm] **wanton** : did anyone click it?? It’s a virus you fuckin idiots

 

[4.42pm] **pepe the frog** : ugh it did not work.

 

[4.42pm] **wanton** : u fucking idiot

 

[4.42pm] **pepe the frog** : oopsies.

 

[5.01pm] **I love shin hoseok he is my one and only** : uh what

 

[5.01pm] **I love shin hoseok he is my one and only** : uh what

 

[5.01pm] **I love shin hoseok he is my one and only** : uh

 

[5.02pm] **I love shin hoseok he is my one and only** : hoseok I swear to fucking god

 

[5.03pm] **joohoney** : hey it’s assboy :”(((((

 

[5.04pm] **I love shin hoseok he is my one and only** : …. Sigh.

****

**_I love shin hoseok he is my one and only changed their name to Kihyun Yoo_ **

****

[5.06pm] **MinHe** : what is wrong with you

 

**_Joohoney changed the group name to “Kihyun Yoo”_ **

****

[5.07pm] **wanton** : Kihyun Yoo

 

[5.07pm] **turt** : I don’t see anything wrong

 

[5.08pm] **wanton** : Ki hyun  Yoo

 

[5.09pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : pls shut up

 

**_Joohoney changed the group name to “pls shut up”_ **

****

[5.11pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : jooheon I swear to god

 

**_Joohoney changed the group name to “jooheon I swear to god”_ **

****

[5.12pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : …

 

**_Joohoney changed the group name to “...”_ **

****

[5.14pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : jooheon sucks

 

**_CHANGKYUN changed the group name to “jooheon sucks”_ **

****

[5.15pm] **joohoney** : HEY

 

[5.15pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : nice one changkyun

 

[5.16pm] **CHANGKYUN** : I always got ur back

 

[5.42pm] **pepe the frog** : they say to relieve pain.. message the tailbone… through the rectum ???????

 

[5.42pm] **pepe the frog** : ???????????

 

[5.45pm] **wanton** : wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of making this fic all text from here onwards, what do yall think??


	10. Wanton changed the group name to “hyung wan”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8.25am] 珉赫: my Chinese name! in actual Chinese
> 
> [8.25am] 珉赫: I am radiant and

**_New Messages!_ **

****

[6.02am] **CHANGKYUN** : hey did yall see @ shin hoseok’s posts on twitter at like, what, 3am

 

[6.03am] **Kihyun Yoo** : changkyun…? You’re up?

 

[6.03am] **CHANGKYUN** : ya why are you surprised

 

[6.04am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I don’t know… no one’s ever up at six

 

[6.10am] **wanton** : hey kihyun look @ my twitter I did a picspam of you

 

[6.11am] **Kihyun Yoo** : that’s embarrassing

 

[6.11am] **MinHe** : no that’s nice and romantic

 

[6.11am] **CHANGKYUN** : @ jooheon do you hear this

 

[6.12am] **wanton** : nah minhyuk just wants lots of his photos to be posted

 

[6.12am] **Kihyun Yoo** : wanton please come and pick your clothes up from my room

 

[6.13am] **MinHe** : and maybe do something else :”)

 

[6.13am] **wanton** : oi

 

[6.14am] **Kihyun Yoo** : should I do a minhyuk picspam

 

[6.14am] **wanton** : WHAT ABTOUT ME

 

[6.15am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I don’t know whwat abtout you

 

[6.16am] **wanton** : hey I was up all the way till 4 eating ramyun and looking at pix of you

 

[6.17am] **wanton** : I found this really cute pic of you and I walked into a table bc of you now my shin is bruised

 

[6.17am] **CHANGKYUN** : lol broken shin hoseok

 

[6.19am] **wanton** : changkyun ill beat ur ass later if you don’t stop

 

[6.20am] **CHANGKYUN** : oh wait my friend tom is calling me gtg

 

[7.10am] **Kihyun Yoo** : right gtg get ready for school see yall during lunch

 

[7.10am] **turt** : is everyone up? Including jooheon and hyungwon?

 

[7.11am] **joohoney** : //video// _[A/N: this video is THE video of Minhyuk waking Jooheon up at the hotel room… if yall don’t know it I’ll link it in the notes]_

[7.12am] **wanton** : ew pda much

 

[7.13am] **Kihyun Yoo** : why are YOU saying that

 

[7.13am] **Kihyun Yoo** : ur so full of shit hoseok

 

[7.15am] **CHANGKYUN** : cute but kinda gross

 

[7.15am] **CHANGKYUN** : also Minhyuk’s on Jooheon’s phone right?

 

[7.20am] **wanton** : //video//

 

[7.21am] **MinHe** : it’s a video of hoseok screaming and kihyun telling him to shut up??

 

[7.22am] **CHANGKYUN** : aw #goals

 

“Why did you have to tell them that you’re at my room?” Kihyun groans as he covers his eyes. They’ll never hear the end of it now. Since the camp, not a single one of them has shut up about whatever had happened on the last night. They’ll never let them live knowing that Hoseok was shirtless and in Kihyun’s room. All because Hoseok has a big mouth.

 

“If they don’t want to give us space, we shouldn’t give them any space either. Gross them out like Minhyuk and Jooheon. Everyone’s so sick of them being all lovely dovey,” Hoseok replies, looking at his phone. “Hey, have you seen this picture?” He directs the phone to Kihyun and Kihyun glances up at the picture – it was a picture of himself studying at the library, alone. “When did you take this?”

 

“I don’t know, a few months ago.” Kihyun snorts, “Creep.”

 

“Hey, you were obsessed with me months ago, too.” Hoseok replies, casting a glare at the younger who hits his exposed chest playfully. “Have you been eating well? You got those abs in an unrealistically short period of time.”

 

Hoseok bites his lip, smirking at the younger. “You look at my abs?”

 

Kihyun groans again. The older one was always so childish. “Yes, I do. Because you’re my boyfriend?” Hoseok’s eyes widen and he smirks at this too, causing the younger to break their eye contact and shake his head. “That’s nice.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Okay, Hoseok. I think it’s time to get ready for school.” Kihyun has to pull the elder out of bed, with much difficulty. This was going to be hard.

 

“Get out, Hoseok!” He smacks the elder’s ass as he stands up, not budging. Hoseok stands still frozen, looking at Kihyun as if he’s just commited a crime. “You’re into spanking?”

 

And this was one of the moments Kihyun asks himself why he’s with someone like Hoseok. Why he was with an idiot. Kihyun sighs, irritated. “No, I’m not, Hoseok.”

 

[7.34am] **wanton** : guys, so like, kihyun is the nastiest

 

[7.34am] **joohoney** : what do I do if I insulted minhyuk’s omelette rice and he’s crying

 

[7.35am] **turt** : uh, what>?

 

[7.35am] **joohoney** : not crying, but he’s

 

[7.36am] **joohoney** : HITITING ME

 

[7.36am] **joohoney** : OW

 

[7.37am] **turt** : you deserve a beating too sometimes

 

[7.37am] **CHANGKYUN** : agree with @ shownu hyung

 

[7.38am] **wanton** : aw couple fights

 

[7.38am] **CHANGKYUN** : you and kihyun fight too

 

[7.38am] **wanton** : ya

 

[7.39am] **wanton** : in bed

 

[7.42am] **CHANGKYUN** : nno yadint

 

[8.00am] **Kihyun Yoo** : why are you so greasy hoseok

 

[8.01am] **wanton** : because I’m a deep fried wanton

 

**_CHANGKYUN_ ** **_changed their name to “I.M.”_**

****

[8.02am] **turt** : what

 

[8.03am] **I.M.** : sounds cool

 

[8.03am] **I.M.** : my surname is im

 

[8.04am] **Minhe** : my surname is lee!

 

[8.07am] **wanton** : my surname is shin and so is kihyun’s bc we are married

 

[8.09am] **I.M.** : he’s offline rn because he’s so done with your shit

 

[8.13am] **pepe the frog** : my surname is shut the fuck up

 

[8.15am] **wanton** : shut the fuck up hyungwon?

 

[8.15am] **pepe the frog** : fuck you never mind

 

**_Joohoney changed their name to “Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon”_ **

****

[8.16am] **Kihyun Yoo** : what in the world…

 

[8.18am] **Minhe** : I don’t know him I  think

 

**_I.M. changed their name to “Yes! You are HIP HOP!”_ **

****

[8.19am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : this is better than Kihyun yoo tho.

 

[8.20am] **pepe the frog** : uh

 

[8.20am] **pepe the frog** : no it’s not

 

[8.21am] **pepe the frog** : no it’s really not

 

[8.22am] **Yes! You are HIP HOP!** : DON’nt be a party pooper hyung wan

 

[8.22am] **pepe the frog** : fuck u

 

**_Wanton changed the group name to “hyung wan”_ **

****

[8.23am] **turt** : this is a mess

 

[8.23am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I agree with shownu. ^^

 

**Minhe changed their name to “** **珉赫** **”**

[8.24am] **wanton** : now this is just confusing

 

[8.24am] **wanton** : what’s that

 

[8.25am] **珉赫** : my Chinese name! in actual Chinese

 

[8.25am] **珉赫** : I am radiant and

 

[8.25am] **珉赫** : when are you going to change your name hoseok

 

[8.26am] **wanton** : when it’s cooked

 

[8.27am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : that makes no sense

 

**_Pepe changed the group name to_ ** **_“pepe owns all these asses”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eum3xXZHiQ4 


	11. Wanton changed the group name to “Kihyun is satan”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [9.16am] Kihyun Yoo: hey minhyuk let’s date
> 
> [9.17am] cute boy: yes!
> 
> [9.18am] wanton: jooheon I wont date you
> 
> [9.18am] hyunwoo fan: changkyun… date me
> 
> [9.19am] hot dog: sorry wat
> 
> [9.19am] hot dog: I have standards

**_New Messages!_ **

 

[8.23am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : it’s the weekend today

 

[8.24am] **pepe the frog** : yeah no shit

 

[8.24am] **Yes! You are HIP HOP!** : this name is starting to annoy me

**_Yes! You are HIP HOP! Changed their name to “hot dog”_ **

****

[8.25am] **pepe the frog** : and I’m hot frog

 

[8.25am] **pepe the frog** : high fashion frog

 

[8.26am] **pepe the frog** : amazing frog

 

[8.26am] **pepe the frog** : pepe <3

 

[8.26am] **pepe the frog** : soul animal <3

 

[8.27am] **wanton** : why are you so proud of being a frog

 

[8.27am] **pepe the frog** : hmm idk

 

[8.27am] **pepe the frog** : why are you so proud of being a WANTON

 

[8.28am] **hot dog** : let him live tho hyungwon’s never been so passionate about anything else

 

[8.28am] **wanton** : they’re delicious

 

[8.29am] **珉赫** : frogs are delicious

 

[8.29am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : wow!

 

[8.30am] **Kihyun Yoo** : …

 

[8.31am] **wanton** : dude…

 

[8.32am] **珉赫** : jooheon!

 

[8.32am] **珉赫** : I got ur Americano

 

[8.33am] **珉赫** : but ur gonna have to come to my room to get it if you want it

 

[8.34am] **珉赫** : also ur gonna have to change your name if you want it

 

[8.35am] **Kihyun Yoo** : please make him change it

 

[8.35am] **Kihyun Yoo** : it hurts my eyes when I log into the chat room

 

[8.35am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : change it?

 

[8.65am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : hmmm

 

[8.36am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : hmmmmmm hmmm

 

[8.36am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : hmm no.

 

[8.36am] **hot dog** : “Haters make me famous”

 

[8.37am] **hot dog** : -Adolf Hitler

 

[8.37am] **Kihyun Yoo** : it’s nice to see that you pay attention during history class

 

[8.38am] **turt** : why bring up hitler

 

[8.38am] **hot dog** : why not

 

[8.38am] **hot dog** : cool dude

 

[8.39am] **珉赫** : Americano’s getting cold ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   


[8.39am] **珉赫** : ~ ~ ~ **~** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

[8.40am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : you aint got shit on me!

 

[8.40am] **Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon** : you DON’T!

 

[8.40am] **珉赫** : yes I do remember that one time…

 

[8.41am] **hot dog** : yes blackmail him lol

 

**_Yeah 2016 I am Hip Hop I am Lee Jooheon changed their name to “hyunwoo fan”_ **

[8.41am] **珉赫** : that’s more like it!

 

[8.42am] **珉赫** : why hyunwoo and not me tho

 

[8.42am] **珉赫** : come get your Americano

 

[8.42am] **珉赫** : and maybe a little something else

 

[8.43am] **wanton** : ew get a room

 

[8.43am] **hot dog** : get a tent ;;

 

[8.44am] **Kihyun Yoo** : how badly do you want death, changkyun?

 

[8.45am] **Kihyun Yoo** : because I’m here and ready to help you reach your goal :)

 

[8.46am] **hot dog** : not a fan, so no thanks

 

[8.46am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I swear to god;;

 

**_hyunwoo fan changed the group name to “changkyun is hitler in disguise”_ **

****

[8.49am] **hyunwoo fan** : im a communist

 

[8.50am] **hot dog** : then u die!!

**_Pepe the frog changed the group name to “pepe still owns these asses”_ **

[8.51am] **pepe the frog** : I am the best

 

[8.51am] **turt** : okay, hyungwon

 

[8.52am] **珉赫** : you’re too much!

 

**_珉赫_ ** **_changed their name to “cute boy”_ **

****

[8.53am] **Kihyun Yoo** : a little narcissistic, are we?

 

[8.53am] **wanton** : says The narcissist

 

[8.56am] **hot dog** : sweet jesus

 

[8.56am] **pepe the frog** : oh hey hyunwoo’s online

 

[8.57am] **hyunwoo fan** : daddy

 

[8.57am] **cute boy** : daddy

 

[8.57am] **Kihyun Yoo** : dad

 

[8.57am] **hot dog** : dady

 

[8.57am] **wanton** : daddy

 

[8.58am] **turt** : I’m going offline now.

 

[8.58am] **hot dog** : don’t go!

 

[8.58am] **hot dog** : what will I do without you

 

[8.59am] **turt** : what’s this about

 

[8.59am] **wanton** : bromance

 

[9.00am] **cute boy** : friendship

 

[9.00am] **hyunwoo fan** : you know…. I have this strong feeling… that hyungwon mutes us…

 

[9.01am] **pepe the frog** : oh my god

 

[9.01am] **pepe the frog** : you are

 

[9.02am] **pepe the frog** : correct!

 

[9.03am] **hot dog** : you shouldn’t mute friendship

 

[9.04am] **wanton** : dats rite

 

[9.05am] **pepe the frog** : seriously

 

**_Pepe the frog has left the group chat_ **

****

[9.06am] **cute boy** : oh no!

 

[9.06am] **Kihyun Yoo** : it’s exactly the same without him.

 

[9.07am] **hyunwoo fan** : true

 

**_Pepe the frog has been added to the group chat_ **

****

[9.09am] **pepe the frog** : why

 

[9.10am] **wanton** : unmute us pls hyungwon <3

 

[9.11am] **Kihyun Yoo** : delete that heart

 

[9.11am] **hot dog** : oooo jealousy

 

[9.12am] **turt** : control ur emotions

 

[9.13am] **cute boy** : I love you

 

[9.13am] **cute boy** : kihyun

 

[9.14am] **hyunwoo fan** : OI

 

[9.15am] **wanton** : hands off my man

 

[9.16am] **Kihyun Yoo** : hey minhyuk let’s date

 

[9.17am] **cute boy** : yes!

 

[9.18am] **wanton** : jooheon I wont date you

 

[9.18am] **hyunwoo fan** : changkyun… date me

 

[9.19am] **hot dog** : sorry wat

 

[9.19am] **hot dog** : I have standards

 

[9.20am] **wanton** : OH MAN

 

[9.20am] **wanton** : you just got rejected!

 

[9.21am] **pepe the frog** : leave me out of this

 

[9.22am] **Kihyun Yoo** : don’t leave if you want to keep your hands.

 

[9.23am] **hyunwoo fan** : what is this

 

[9.23am] **hot dog** : hell probably

 

[9.23am] **hot dog** : you know how they say short people are closer to hell…

 

**_Wanton changed the group name to “Kihyun is satan”_ **

****

[9.25am] **hot dog** : scandalous

 

[9.26am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I’ll drag you down to hell too :)

 

[9.27am] **hyunwoo fan** : ahh

 

[9.27am] **hyunwoo fan** : that’s me screaming

 

[9.28am] **pepe the frog** : it sucks

 

[9.28am] **cute boy** : god he’s terrifying

 

[9.29am] **wanton** : he really is

 

[9.29am] **wanton** : short angry boy

 

[9.30am] **wanton** : cute

 

[9.31am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I swear to god

 

[9.32am] **hot dog** : feisty

 

[9.33am] **turt** : I can hear jooheon singing a prayer from my room

 

[9.34am] **pepe the frog** : rgjeklasfk efjsbdmr itwjo;ekraceo

 

[9.34am] **turt** : ????

 

[9.35am] **wanton** : are you hacked or some shit

 

[9.36am] **pepe the frog** : no I don’t know how to send a picture on this thing I hate it so much I want it to die so bad I just want to send a picture why is this happening to me I didn’t even ask for it

 

[9.37am] **Kihyun Yoo** : tall ppl are closer to heaven

 

[9.38am] **hyunwoo fan** : ….

 

[9.38am] **hyunwoo fan** : he’s dyin

 

[9.39am] **cute boy** : pray extra hard that he doesn’t, jooheon

 

[9.40am] **wanton** : oh dear

 

[9.41am] **hot dog** : he’s not even typing anymore…

 

[9.41am] **wanton** : oh man

 

[9.42am] **cute boy** : is he… leaving us?

 

[9.43am] **wanton** : why is he not typing

 

[9.45am] **pepe the frog** : BECAUSE FROGS HAVE WEBBED FEET AND YOU CAN’T TYPE IF YOU HAVE WEBBED FEET YOU STUPID FUCKS


	12. Kihyun Yoo has left the group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12.27pm] Kihyun Yoo: hoseok sucks
> 
> [12.28pm] hot dog: ur dick
> 
> [12.28pm] wanton: OH NICE

**_New messages!_ **

****

[10.23am] **hot dog** : //image//

 

[10.23am] **hot dog** : this just in! Lee Jooheon eating pepero in biology class

 

[10.24am] **Kihyun Yoo** : stop using ur phone in class goddamnit

 

[10.24am] **pepe the frog** : NO EATING IN THE SCIENCE LAB

 

[10.24am] **pepe the frog** : also kihyun you’re contradicting yourself

 

[10.25am] **hyunwoo fan** : omfg changkyun leave me alone pls I’m hungry I didn’t have breakfast today

 

[10.27am] **cute boy** : aw srsly ://

 

[10.27am] **cute boy** : u have to take care of urself ok

 

[10.28am] **wanton** : aw they’re cute and fluffy again

 

[10.28am] **turt** : Ya. Take care of yourself

 

[10.29am] **Kihyun Yoo** : and shownu ruins it…

 

[10.31am] **turt** : jus being caring

 

[10.32am] **wanton** : u see kihyun y can’t we be like cute boy and hyunwoo fan

 

[10.34am] **Kihyun Yoo** : bc ur too greasy

 

[10.35am] **Kihyun Yoo** : pls calm down

 

[10.36am] **wanton** : im not greasy I just love u

 

[10.37am] **pepe the frog** : incompatible

 

[10.38am] **wanton** : COMPATIBLE

 

[10.38am] **wanton** : I saw in the newspapers that Sagittarius + pisces = compatible

 

[10.39am] **wanton** : the stars believe in us

 

[10.41am] **Kihyun Yoo** : stop it

 

[10.41am] **Kihyun Yoo** : star signs are so fake

 

[10.43am] **hot dog** : ahem says the one who wears fake glasses

 

[10.44am] **pepe the frog** : you don’t know what real pain is

 

[10.45am] **Kihyun Yoo** : hey fuck off

 

[10.45am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I look really nice in them ok

 

[10.46am] **wanton** : u look nice all the tiem ;)

 

[10.46am] **Kihyun Yoo** : greasy

 

[10.50am] **hyunwoo fan** : ya

 

[10.51am] **hyunwoo fan** : greasy af pls go take a shower or something hoseok

 

[10.53am] **Kihyun Yoo** : gross

 

[10.55am] **cute boy** : incompatible

 

[10.55am] **hyunwoo fan** : so compatible

 

[10.56am] **hot dog** : isn’t it jooheon’s birthday soon lol

 

[10.57am] **pepe the frog** : ya u stupid ring ding dong

 

[11.00am] **hyunwoo fan** : ye so you do remember the lord’s day

 

[11.01am] **wanton** : what lord

 

[11.02am] **hyunwoo fan** : uh

 

[11.03am] **hyunwoo fan** : me

 

[11.05am] **cute boy** : ya

 

[11.06am] **wanton** : so what ARE we going to do???

 

[11.07am] **hyunwoo fan** : get me a private jet

 

**_hyunwoo fan changed his name to ‘jesus’_ **

****

[11.10am] **pepe the frog** : no

 

[11.11am] **cute boy** : 11.11 make a wish

 

[11.11am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I wish for you guys to keep quiet

 

[11.11am] **wanton** : I wish for the school canteen to start selling bananas again

 

[11.11am] **Kihyun Yoo** : -_-

 

[11.12am] **wanton** : what?? Bananas are good fruits

 

[11.13am] **wanton** : oh ya speaking of bananas what about birthday sex

 

[11.15am] **Kihyun Yoo** : gross

 

[11.16am] **wanton** : hypocrite

 

[11.17am] **wanton** : that’s not what you said when…

 

[11.17am] **Kihyun Yoo** : STOP

 

[11.18am] **cute boy** : consider that

 

[11.20am] **hot dog** : EW

 

[11.20am] **hot dog** : EW EW

 

[11.21am] **turt** : be more mature

 

**_turt changed his name to ‘father’_ **

****

[11.22am] **jesus** : father

 

[11.25am] **cute boy** : where should we even go

 

[11.27am] **jesus** : anything but roller coasters I’m fine

 

[11.28am] **hot dog** : ok

 

[11.29am] **hot dog** : let’s go to the amusement park!!!!!!!!

 

[11.29am] **father** : sure, when

 

[11.29am] **wanton** : let’s go!!!!!!

 

[11.30am] **jesus** : screw you all

 

[11.31am] **jesus** : no

 

[11.33am] **hot dog** : he hates it

 

[11.33am] **hot dog** : I love it!!!

 

[11.34am] **Kihyun Yoo** : shhhh

 

[11.37am] **Kihyun Yoo** : actually, shouldn’t we let him choose

 

[11.37am] **jesus** : yes I agree with kihyun

 

[11.38am] **jesus** : shouldn’t you let me choose

 

[11.40am] **wanton** : hmmm it’s still more fun if he doesn’t like it

 

[11.41am] **cute boy** : put him on Viking

 

[11.43am] **jesus** : I don’t like Viking why are you doing this to me

 

[11.45am] **pepe the frog** : good

 

[11.45am] **pepe the frog** : that’s better

 

[11.47am] **cute boy** : can we go to everland [A/N everland is a theme park/zoo in korea, there are rides and also animals (google it if you’re interested! It’s a good place)

 

[11.48am] **cute boy** : I need to see my baby foxes before winter comes

 

[11.49am] **cute boy** : plz

 

[11.51am] **jesus** : fine

 

[11.51am] **jesus** : animals are fine

 

[11.52am] **jesus** : NO Viking

 

[11.54am] **pepe the frog** : yes Viking

 

[11.56am] **hot dog** : hyungwon you’re going to get scared when we reach too

 

[11.56am] **wanton** : true

 

[11.56am] **Kihyun Yoo** : I can hear minhyuk’s text tone from the back of the class why isn’t his phone confiscated yet

 

[11.57am] **cute boy** : it’s because mr kang loves me

 

[11.57am] **Kihyun Yoo** : minhyuk

 

[11.58am] **Kihyun Yoo** : we aren’t even in mr kang’s class right now

 

[11.59am] **Kihyun Yoo** : this is ms. Choi’s class

 

[12.00pm] **cute boy** : oops

 

[12.01pm] **wanton** : ur in ms. Choi’s class right now?

 

[12.01pm] **wanton** : brb I’m coming over ms choi loves me

 

[12.03pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : NO WHAT

 

[12.07pm] **cute boy** : HOSEOK

 

[12.08pm] **jesus** : WHAT HAPPENED

 

[12.10pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : he trespassed

 

[12.11pm] **cute boy** : ur missing out the fact that he fucking walked in and told the entire class that he loved you

 

[12.12pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : I want to hide my face

 

[12.13pm] **father** : this actually happened

 

[12.14pm] **pepe the frog** : this is why you should never get in a relationship with shin hoseok, I see

 

[12.16pm] **wanton** : hey no it was sweet and romantic

 

[12.17pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : ms choi was abt to frickin rip your eyes out

 

[12.20pm] **wanton** : haha she loves me

 

[12.23pm] **cute boy** : hoseok, she hates you

 

[12.24pm] **hot dog** : lolol wonhoseok

 

[12.25pm] **wanton** : “haters make me famous” – changkyun hitler

 

[12.26pm] **jesus** : adolf changkyun

 

[12.27pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : hoseok sucks

 

[12.28pm] **hot dog** : ur dick

 

[12.28pm] **wanton** : OH NICE

 

**_Kihyun Yoo has left the group chat_ **

****

[12.30pm] **jesus** : aw what a party pooper

 

[12.31pm] **father** : why are you all like this

 

[12.33pm] **cute boy** : that was a nice one changkyun!

 

**_Kihyun Yoo has been added to the group chat_ **

****

[12.35pm] **pepe the frog** : why so lonely

 

[12.36pm] **jesus** : can I talk about that one time kihyun had to do group work with two other people but he didn’t speak to them

 

[12.37pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : hey

 

[12.37pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : I don’t like them

 

[12.39pm] **hot dog** : so feisty all the time

 

[12.40pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : one of them tried to talk to be but I couldn’t hear

 

[12.41pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : I think I’m deaf

 

[12.41pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : and I lost my chance of making new friends

 

[12.45pm] **wanton** : who needs friends when you got me :^)

 

[12.45pm] **hot dog** : die


	13. Park Jinyoung changed the group name to “Jackson wang hate squad”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6.13pm] Park Jinyoung: can I leave
> 
> [6.15pm] JACKSON!!!!: IS THIS THE SICK GROUP CHAT THAT JOOHEON TALKS ABOUT
> 
> [6.15pm] father: uh… yes?
> 
> \--
> 
> aka got7 joins a group chat for this chapter (and another upcoming chapter!!) here's some updates:  
> \- i'll do some actual scenes in this, not just texts. but there definitely will be more texts in the entire thing  
> \- next chapter's greeeaaaattttttttt  
> \- comment any ideas etc!  
> \- also im freaking hype for fighter im actually waiting for the comeback show now

**_Jesus started a group chat_ **

****

**_Jesus added hot dog_ **

****

**_Jesus added wanton_ **

****

**_Jesus added Kihyun Yoo_ **

****

**_Jesus added father_ **

****

**_Jesus added cute boy_ **

****

**_Jesus added pepe the frog_ **

****

**_Jesus added JACKSON!!!!_ **

****

**_Jesus added gyeom_ **

****

**_Jesus added double b_ **

****

**_Jesus added JB_ **

****

**_Jesus added hit the tuan_ **

****

**_Jesus added yougnjae_ **

****

**_Jesus added Park Jinyoung_ **

****

**_Jesus named the group chat “from today onwards we are us”_ **

****

[6.10pm] **jesus** : BANGA

****

[6.12pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : I’m honestly So Confused

 

[6.12pm] **pepe the frog** : me too

 

[6.13pm] **Park Jinyoung** : can I leave

 

[6.15pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : IS THIS THE SICK GROUP CHAT THAT JOOHEON TALKS ABOUT

 

[6.15pm] **father** : uh… yes?

 

[6.16pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : FATHER YOU MUST BE HYUNWOO

 

[6.16pm] **father** : I am

 

[6.18pm] **yougnjae** : hi my name is choi youngjae

 

[6.19pm] **JB** : Jackson what did you do now

 

[6.21pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : WHAT??? I JUST ASKED JOOHEON TO MAKE A GROUP CHAT WITH US IN IT

 

[6.22pm] **double b** : r u done with the caps or nah

 

[6.24pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : wh wh wait what

 

[6.25pm] **cute boy** : hey I’m MINHYUK!!!!!!!!!!

 

[6.25pm] **cute boy** : the blonde

 

[6.26pm] **cute boy** : cute one

 

[6.27pm] **cute boy** : also jooheon’s bf

 

[6.30pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : OH THE ONE JOOHEON NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT

 

[6.31pm] **jesus** : THAT’S RIGHT

 

[6.31pm] **hot dog** : I am what I am therefore I am changkyun

 

[6.32pm] **pepe the frog** : jesus Christ stop

 

[6.33pm] **pepe the frog** : the caps are hurting my eyes

 

[6.35pm] **Park Jinyoung** : me too

 

[6.36pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : wait im still really confused

 

[6.36pm] **wanton** : hi kihyun ily

 

[6.38pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : this is not a good time for that

 

[6.39pm] **double b** : bromance

 

[6.41pm] **cute boy** : nah bambam they’re actually dating

 

[6.42pm] **double b** : Oh SO CUTE

 

[6.42pm] **double b** : isn’t wonho the 1 that came into miss choi’s class saying that he loved kihyun

 

[6.45pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : sigh

 

[6.45pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : that’s him

 

[6.46pm] **yougnjae** : my surname is choi too!!!!!!!!

 

[6.47pm] **JB** : ok youngjae

 

[6.47pm] **JB** : whats the point of this

 

[6.49pm] **Park Jinyoung** : Jackson, I swear to god I’ll murder you tomorrow if you don’t get your ass online and explain…

 

[6.50pm] **pepe the frog** : yknow what

 

[6.50pm] **pepe the frog** : I like you

 

[6.51pm] **Park Jinyoung** : why

 

[6.52pm] **pepe the frog** : ur threatening to murder I like that

 

[6.52pm] **Park Jinyoung** : it’s out of habit

 

[6.53pm] **pepe the frog** : same

 

[6.55pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : ENOUGH BROMANCE!!!!! JACKSON TIME!!!!!!

 

[6.56pm] **hit the tuan** : time to go offline… bye…

 

[7.00pm] **gyeom** : I just came back from dance class to this………..

 

[7.01pm] **gyeom** : oh btw hyunwoo since ur here you left ur water bottle in class I brought it back for you ill pass it to you tomorrow

 

[7.02pm] **father** : I did?? Thanks yugyeom

 

[7.03pm] **yougnjae** : this is real bromance

 

[7.05pm] **double b** : youngjae you forgot that me and yugyeom are dating didn’t you

 

[7.05pm] **yougnjae** : oh shit

 

[7.06pm] **yougnjae** : BRO… mance

 

[7.07pm] **gyeom** : ha…. Ha..

 

[7.07pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : seven zero seven MAKE A WISH

 

[7.07pm] **Park Jinyoung** : wishing for Jackson to shut up

 

[7.07pm] **hot dog** : same

 

[7.08pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : BANG BANG BANG

 

[7.09pm] **JB** : shut up

 

[7.10pm] **jesus** : since im online ill explain

 

[7.10pm] **jesus** : basically the teacher put both me and Jackson and our ‘friend groups’ in charge of the Halloween dance

 

[7.11pm] **pepe the frog** : the dance isn’t even near

 

[7.14pm] **wanton** : it’s four weeks

 

[7.15pm] **hit the tuan** : what are you guys going as

 

[7.16pm] **pepe the frog** : pepe the frog

 

[7.17pm] **wanton** : sexy vampire

 

[7.17pm] **Park Jinyoung** : ur mom

 

[7.17pm] **JB** : haven’t decided

 

[7.18pm] **hot dog** : either hot dog suit or ill come as a giant teacup

 

[7.18pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : I’m gonna be a GHOST

 

[7.18pm] **gyeom** : pfft boring

 

[7.19pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : wtf changkyun

 

[7.19pm] **hot dog** : what???

 

[7.20pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : a giant teacup????

 

[7.20pm] **double b** : let the man live his dreams *dabs*

 

[7.20pm] **Park Jinyoung** : that’s my cue to leave

 

[7.21pm] **hit the tuan** : yugyeom why are you dating this trash

 

[7.22pm] **Park Jinyoung** : trash + trash = true love

 

[7.23pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : jinyoung don’t be rood

 

[7.24pm] **pepe the frog** : rude*

 

**_Park Jinyoung changed the group name to “Jackson wang hate squad”_ **

 

[7.25pm] **pepe the frog** : I changed my mind

 

[7.25pm] **pepe the frog** : I REALLY like you

 

[7.26pm] **pepe the frog** : you should also meet my friend kihyun yoo

 

[7.27pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : what do u want

 

[7.28pm] **Park Jinyoung** : join The Clan

 

[7.29pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : sure what’s in it for me

 

[7.30pm] **Park Jinyoung** : I like you already

 

[7.32pm] **hot dog** : uh hoseok and jaebum… ur boyfriends and hyungwon are planning something bad…

 

[7.33pm] **JB** : what’s ur fave ice cream flavor

 

[7.33pm] **Park Jinyoung** : you’re my boyfriend you should know…

 

[7.33pm] **yougnjae** : I don’t like green tea ice cream

 

[7.34pm] **cute boy** : … anyways

 

[7.35pm] **JB** : just answer the damn question. Kihyun, yoo too

 

[7.35pm] **JB** : haha get it

 

[7.35pm] **Park Jinyoung** : ur not funny

 

[7.36pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : vanilla

 

[7.36pm] **Park Jinyoung** : vanilla

 

[7.37pm] **wanton** : they’re safe, right???

 

[7.38pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : what??????

 

[7.38pm] **wanton** : vanilla

 

[7.39pm] **Park Jinyoung** : die

 

[7.40pm] **double b** : LOL WANTON U R A STAR!!!

 

[7.41pm] **wanton** : yes indeed I am the brightest one

 

[7.41pm] **wanton** : actually I’m the second brightest one, Kihyun’s the brightest

 

[7.42pm] **hot dog** : ew

 

[7.43pm] **double b** : GYEOM LOOK THEYRE SO CHEESY AND SWEET WHY CANT WE BE LIKE THEM

 

[7.45pm] **gyeom** : I don’t really like cheese and sweet food so

 

[7.45pm] **double b** : then what food do u like

 

[7.46pm] **gyeom** : spicy n hot

 

[7.48pm] **wanton** : bambam give him a spicy n hot time in bed

 

[7.49pm] **JB** : don’t encourage them further you might make them be more daring

 

[7.50pm] **jesus** : oh shit where did they do it

 

[7.51pm] **hit the tuan** : my bed.

 

[7.52pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : oooooooh shit ew

 

[7.53pm] **gyeom** : quiet

 

[7.54pm] **Park Jinyoung** : school toilet

 

[7.54pm] **wanton** : now that’s a place I want to try

 

[7.55pm] **father** : that’s not very sensible

 

[7.55pm] **cute boy** : pfft does hoseok even know what sensible is

 

[7.56pm] **jesus** : hoseok and kihyun have done it in a tent

 

[7.59pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : SHITH UP JOOHEON

 

[8.00pm] **double b** : ooo interesting ill take note of it

 

[8.01pm] **Park Jinyoung** : don’t do it.

 

[8.03pm] **jesus** : ya anyway, this chat’ll revive when the party/dance is nearer I’ll let you guys know!!

 

[8.23pm] **JACKSON!!!!** : JACKSON’S BACK!!!


	14. wanton changed the group name to “hoseok = daddy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8.20pm] wanton: ERROR 404 BREAKING UP NOT FOUND

**_New messages!_ **

****

[7.01pm] **hot dog** : hey losers

 

[7.01pm] **hot dog** : except for hyunwoo

 

[7.02pm] **wanton** : how am I a loser

 

[7.04pm] **hot dog** : ur username is wanton… sorry to break it to u… u are a loser

 

[7.05pm] **pepe the frog** : rascal

 

[7.06pm] **pepe the frog** : but I agree with you

 

[7.06pm] **pepe the frog** : he is a loser

 

[7.07pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : seconded.

 

[7.09pm] **wanton** : don’t try 2 deny my love for u

 

[7.10pm] **jesus** : Christ

 

[7.10pm] **jesus** : the power of Christ compels you

 

[7.11pm] **cute boy** : where r all of u right now

 

[7.12pm] **hot dog** : my room

 

[7.12pm] **jesus** : u know where I am bby

 

[7.12pm] **wanton** : im inside kihyun

 

[7.13pm] **jesus** : WHAT

 

[7.13pm] **jesus** : THE

 

[7.14pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : fuck.

 

[7.14pm] **wanton** : yeah I’m inside his room!!!!!

 

[7.15pm] **pepe the frog** : im about to go to bed

 

[7.15pm] **cute boy** : SO EARLY????????

 

[7.16pm] **cute boy** : sleep is for the weak

 

[7.16pm] **pepe the frog** : fuk off at least I don’t embarrass myself by dancing everywhere in school and having people record me. PLUS, SLEEP IS FUCKING GOOD FOR YOU.

 

[7.16pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : tru

 

[7.16pm] **wanton** : it’s entertaining tho

 

[7.17pm] **pepe the frog** : kihyun u have no right to say that when ur the one encouraging him by helping him record

 

[7.17pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : hey just saying but I do try to stop him when he cant be controlled I just. Give up. And let him do what he wants. Just leave him be he can sexy dance all he wants I cannot do anything anymore

 

[7.18pm] **cute boy** : hoseok whats in kihyuns room

 

[7.20pm] **wanton** : woah there why the sudden question

 

[7.20pm] **cute boy** : I am curious

 

[7.21pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : …

 

[7.21pm] **wanton** : this guy has like two big ass bottles of febreeze

 

[7.21pm] **wanton** : lavender and floral

 

[7.21pm] **wanton** : is that not the same thing

 

[7.22pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : why don’t you smell it for yourself hoseok

 

[7.23pm] **wanton** : is that an invitation :^)

 

[7.24pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : fuk off

 

[7.24pm] **hot dog** : relationship goals

 

[7.24pm] **pepe the frog** : @jooheon and minhyuk why cant yall be more like them…

 

[7.25pm] **pepe the frog** : like… fight and stuff. Stop bein so cute and lovey dovey I don’t like it

 

[7.26pm] **cute boy** : it’s because neither of us are as greasy as hoseok

 

[7.26pm] **wanton** : HEY

 

[7.27pm] **cute boy** : and neither of us are as vanilla as kihyun

 

[7.28pm] **wanton** : kihyun’s not //that// vanilla

 

[7.28pm] **jesus** : WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 

**_hot dog changed the group name to “kihyun has a daddy kink”_ **

****

[7.30pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : I was offline for FIVE minutes and this happened

 

[7.31pm] **pepe the frog** : actually it was six minutes

 

[7.32pm] **Kihyun Yoo** : IM CHANGKYUN I DO NOT HAVE A DADDY KINK

 

**_Kihyun Yoo changed his name to “kihyun is angry”_ **

****

[7.33pm] **wanton** : lololol so cute

 

[7.34pm] **kihyun is angry** : this is your fault shin hoseok

 

**_wanton changed the group name to “hoseok = daddy”_ **

****

[7.35pm] **hot dog** : ya honestly hoseok’s the one with the daddy kink

 

[7.38pm] **father** : what’s happening

 

[7.38pm] **father** : just came back from dance class

 

[7.40pm] **cute boy** : oo the real DADDY is here

 

[7.40pm] **kihyun is angry** : …

 

[7.41pm] **cute boy** : DAD

 

[7.41pm] **jesus** : FATHER

 

[7.42pm] **kihyun is angry** : hyunwoo, just ignore them

 

[7.42pm] **father** : that’s what I’m doing right now

 

[7.43pm] **jesus** : enough daddy

 

[7.43pm] **jesus** : lets all talk about why you love me

 

[7.44pm] **pepe the frog** : I’ll go offline now

 

[7.44pm] **cute boy** : but I already talk about that all the time?

 

[7.45pm] **wanton** : there are two different types of people

 

[7.45pm] **hot dog** : right let’s talk about our trip 2 the amusement park

 

[7.46pm] **hot dog** : how are we gonna get there and all that

 

[7.47pm] **kihyun is angry** : take the subway duh we don’t have enough money for a taxi and subway’s cheaper anyway

 

[7.48pm] **hot dog** : said like a real mother!

 

[7.48pm] **kihyun is angry** : thank you I try my best

 

[7.50pm] **hot dog** : I cant wait to watch hyungwon scream on the rides

 

[7.50pm] **pepe the frog** : fuck u

 

[7.50pm] **pepe the frog** : at least I still look hot n shit when I’m screaming

 

[7.51pm] **pepe the frog** : our friend here, jooheon, looks like a cherry tomato that’s been cut into half

 

[7.51pm] **jesus** : HEY did I offend u pepe

 

[7.52pm] **pepe the frog** : ya

 

[7.52pm] **pepe the frog** : you keep playing that fucking pinaeaplle pen bullshit I hate it

 

[7.53pm] **pepe the frog** : pinaepple

 

[7.53pm] **hot dog** : BREAKING NEWS HYUNGWON CAN’T SPELL PINEAPPLE

 

[7.54pm] **pepe the frog** : changkyun your death date is tomorrow.

 

[7.54pm] **hot dog** : u can walk right into my dorm rn and kill me

 

[7.55pm] **pepe the frog** : sorry im in bed already I’m ready to sleep

 

[7.56pm] **cute boy** : pffffffft

 

[7.57pm] **hot dog** : I am butter!! ~~~~~

 

[7.58pm] **wanton** : you are not okay

 

**_hot dog changed their name to “butter hot dog”_ **

[8.00pm] **kihyun is angry** : I thought normal hot dogs already have butter on them

 

[8.01pm] **father** : why

 

**_butter hot dog changed their name to “butter”_ **

 

[8.02pm] **butter** : now I really am butter

 

[8.03pm] **cute boy** : what Is wrong with you

 

[8.04pm] **butter** : what’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with You

 

[8.04pm] **butter** : you put in the milk before the cereal

 

[8.05pm] **jesus** : he wouldn’t do that I trust him

 

[8.05pm] **cute boy** : that was ONE time, changkyun

 

[8.05pm] **cute boy** : and I was hungover

 

[8.06pm] **butter** : aw yiss party boi

 

[8.10pm] **kihyun is angry** : sometimes hoseok doesn’t put milk in his cereal

 

[8.11pm] **wanton** : hey don’t expose me like that

 

[8.12pm] **kihyun is angry** : it’s annoying tbh sometimes I wake up to his loud ass crunching it’s kinda scary too sometimes

 

[8.12pm] **wanton** : what can you say I have strong teeth

 

[8.13pm] **butter** : he just wants to talk about how his teeth are strong but since it’s hoseok…

 

[8.14pm] **butter** : he probably means something dirty

 

[8.15pm] **wanton** : ding ding ding bingo!

 

[8.16pm] **jesus** : un-date this trash kihyun

 

[8.17pm] **kihyun is angry** : I wish I could and I wish I did

 

[8.20pm] **wanton** : ERROR 404 BREAKING UP NOT FOUND

 

[8.21pm] **kihyun is angry** : I’m breaking up with you

 

[8.21pm] **wanton** : aw babe :^(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC @ "I ONLY NEED YOU" ITS SAD AND COMPLETELY OPPOSITE FROM THIS ONE


	15. wonton changed their name to “frying pan”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10.12pm] butter: he’s now an egg a sunny side up egg because he got so angry he fried himself
> 
> [10.13pm] egg: accurate representation of my life

**_New messages!_ **

 

[9.12pm] **wanton** : so what’s up

 

[9.12pm] **pepe the frog** : ok hoseok u dumb shit im sick of this

 

[9.12pm] **wanton** : wat

 

[9.13pm] **pepe the frog** : IT’S SPELLED WONTON

 

[9.13pm] **pepe the frog** : IC ANT BELIEVE NO ONE TOLD HIM

 

[9.14pm] **jesus** : yeah Jackson told me about it that day

 

[9.14pm] **kihyun is angry** : yeah I noticed that when he changed it but I wanted to see how long he took to realize it but I got used to it… I even spelled wonton as wanton in my test paper for culinary class that day………

 

[9.15pm] **pepe the frog** : holy fuck did u fail

 

[9.15pm] **kihyun is angry** : ah

 

[9.15pm] **kihyun is angry** : you wish

 

**_wanton changed his name to “wonton”_ **

****

**_pepe the frog changed the group name to “hoseok doesn’t know how to spell”_ **

 

[9.16pm] **father** : I didn’t even realize

 

[9.16pm] **cute boy** : me neither

 

[9.16pm] **wonton** : WELL TECHNICALLY changkyun told me that wonho sounds like wanton and I changed it so it’s changkyun’s fault

 

[9.17pm] **butter** : no I did mean wanton

 

[9.17pm] **butter** : meaning 2 – sexually immodest

 

[9.18pm] **pepe the frog** : tru

 

[9.19pm] **kihyun is angry** : HOW WOULD YOU KNOW????

 

[9.19pm] **wonton** : I love it when he gets possessive over me

 

[9.19pm] **kihyun is angry** : ah, no, I’m possessive over hyungwon not u

 

[9.20pm] **pepe the frog** : well I’ve tried SOMETHING with everyone in this group….

 

[9.20pm] **butter** : oh Oh OH

 

**_butter changed the group name to “hyungwon is a slut 2k16”_ **

****

[9.21pm] **jesus** : no slutshaming pls we’re all open minded here

 

[9.22pm] **cute boy** : ya hoseok like how has a daddy kink

 

[9.22pm] **wonton** : hey I hate to break it to u

 

[9.23pm] **wonton** : but I don’t

 

[9.23pm] **cute boy** : u so do

 

[9.24pm] **pepe the frog** : im sorry that kihyun’s too vanilla to play with you hoseok

 

[9.24pm] **wonton** : is this an invitation because I am a married man

 

[9.25pm] **pepe the frog** : I charge 50000 won per hour if you’re interested

 

[9.26pm] **wonton** : so little?

 

[9.26pm] **wonton** : im fine with being with kihyun even if he’s vanilla I still Love That Dude

 

[9.26pm] **pepe the frog** : you kno how to handle a man baby

 

[9.27pm] **kihyun is angry** : is he drunk if hes not why is he hitting on my bf

 

[9.27pm] **wonton** : THIS IS THE FIRST TIME U CALLED ME UR BF <333 AW YES LOOK OUT FOR ME

 

[9.28pm] **kihyun is angry** : never mind I take that back hyungwon you can have him

 

[9.29pm] **butter** : aww yiss just like the dramas

 

[9.30pm] **jesus** : the dramas aren’t even as wild as this tbh

 

[9.30pm] **pepe the frog** : im not drunk it’s jst way past my bedtime

 

[9.31pm] **butter** : so early…

 

[9.32pm] **pepe the frog** : hey screw u I need my beauty rest

 

[9.33pm] **father** : please let me know who’s with who when you’re done switching boyfriends

 

[9.34pm] **wonton** : I will always be with Kihyun

 

[9.34pm] **kihyun is angry** : fuck u

 

[9.34pm] **wonton** : when and where

 

[9.35pm] **kihyun is angry** : never again

 

[9.36pm] **wonton** : aw babe :^(

 

[9.40pm] **butter** : seriously idk whats it with these two kihyun is tsundere and wonton is straight up desperate it’s so interesting like watching the ants fight on the table

 

[9.41pm] **jesus** : what ants??? I want to watch ants fight on the table too

 

[9.42pm] **butter** : in the canteen

 

[9.42pm] **cute boy** : ha they say that they clean up frequently but there’s still ants fighting on the table lol this school is the best school

 

[9.43pm] **cute boy** : I’m angry

 

[9.43pm] **kihyun is angry** : I’m angry too

 

**_cute boy changed his name to “minhyuk is angrier”_ **

****

[9.45pm] **wonton** : this is a warning you’re not going to fight with kihyun about who’s more angry, right, minhyuk??

 

[9.45pm] **wonton** : if you are… rest in pieces

 

[9.46pm] **pepe the frog** : peace*

 

[9.46pm] **wonton** : fuk off hyungwon go to bed

 

[9.46pm] **kihyun is angry** : minhyuk do you want to see angry

 

[9.48pm] **minhyuk is angrier** : I see it every day when ur with hoseok and sometimes me

 

[9.50pm] **jesus** : oi babe don’t be angry I’ll come over to ur room now

 

[9.51pm] **minhyuk is angrier** : HI JOOHONEY YEAH SURE I WONT BE ANGRY COME FIND ME!!!

 

[9.52pm] **wonton** : what are they going to do

 

[9.53pm] **butter** : probably something dirty

 

[9.54pm] **butter** : speaking of dirty, you should go over to Kihyun’s room too, hoseok

 

[9.54pm] **wonton** : hmm good idea

 

[9.54pm] **wonton** : but

 

[9.55pm] **wonton** : I’m

 

[9.55pm] **wonton** : already there

 

[9.55pm] **jesus** : why are you typing like this

 

[9.56pm] **wonton** : because kihyun is hitting me and telling me not to tell u guys that I’m over

 

[9.57pm] **butter** : vanilla problems – not wanting people to know that your boyfriend is at ur room and yall are bout to do some nasty ass shit

 

[9.57pm] **wonton** : cuddling is not nasty ass shit

 

[9.58pm] **wonton** : //image//

 

[9.58pm] **wonton** : he looks so cute

 

[9.58pm] **wonton** : my egg baby

 

[9.59pm] **kihyun is angry** : why am I an egg

 

**_jesus changed their name to “minhyuk’s”_ **

****

**_minhyuk is angry changed their name to “joohoney’s”_ **

****

[10.01pm] **butter** : yall sappy as fuck

 

[10.02pm] **kihyun is angry** : im glad hoseok doesn’t ask to do things like that

 

[10.02pm] **joohoney’s** : we need to show off our love

 

[10.03pm] **wonton** : hey kihyun wanna have matching names

 

[10.03pm] **wonton** : I’ll get rid of wonton just for you

 

[10.05pm] **kihyun is angry** : hmm what kind of matching names

 

[10.05pm] **wonton** : OI GET BACK HERE I’M COLD

 

[10.06pm] **wonton** : U be ‘egg’ I be ‘frying pan’

 

[10.07pm] **father** : that’s creative

 

[10.07pm] **kihyun is angry** : that’s actually… okay

 

[10.08pm] **kihyun is angry** : I’ll pass u my phone and you do it for me I’m lazy

 

**_wonton changed their name to “frying pan”_ **

****

**_kihyun is angry changed their name to “egg”_ **

****

[10.11pm] **butter** : kihyun is No Longer Angry

 

[10.12pm] **butter** : he’s now an egg a sunny side up egg because he got so angry he fried himself

 

[10.13pm] **egg** : accurate representation of my life

 

[10.15pm] **minhyuk’s** : yalls names are not romantic

 

[10.15pm] **frying pan** : eggs and frying pans… <3

 

[10.16pm] **butter** : do u Have a frying pan kink hoseok

 

[10.17pm] **butter** : though I suspect u have a rice kink…

 

[10.20pm] **frying pan** : WHATS A RICE KINK I DON’T HAVE ONE OKAY


	16. Butter: happy birthday joohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12.01am] minhyuk’s: fuck yall my name is joohEON

**_New messages!_ **

****

[12.00am] **butter** : happy birthday joohyun

 

[12.00am] **frying pan** : happy birthday joohyun

 

[12.00am] **egg** : happy birthday joohyun

 

[12.00am] **father** : happy birthday joohyun

 

[12.00am] **joohoney’s** : happy birthday joohyun

 

[12.01am] **minhyuk’s** : fuck yall my name is joohEON

 

[12.01am] **frying pan** : I think hyungwon’s asleep

 

[12.02am] **minhyuk’s** : fuck that dude for forgetting his best friend’s birthday

 

[12.02am] **egg** : I was gonna say that he probably didn’t forget but just fell asleep but sadly I think Jooheon’s right

 

[12.03am] **father** : go to sleep so that you all will have energy to go to the park tomorrow

 

[12.04am] **father** : later*

 

[12.04am] **joohoney’s** : I cant I’m too excited for ma boy’s birthday

 

[12.04am] **frying pan** : go to his room and do him up

 

[12.05am] **joohoney’s** : ha fuck you I’m already on the way there

 

[12.06am] **egg** : ya I can hear him he just left his room

 

[12.06am] **frying pan** : kihyun did you forget that I’m in the fuckin room with you???

 

[12.06am] **frying pan** : why

 

[12.06am] **frying pan** : would

 

[12.06am] **frying pan** : you

 

[12.07am] **frying pan** : forget

 

[12.07am] **frying pan** : your

 

[12.07am] **frying pan** : boyfriend?

 

[12.08am] **egg** : because you’re easy to forget

 

[12.08am] **egg** : also please just type everything you want to say into one single message

 

[12.09am] **butter** : oh Savage

 

[12.09am] **egg** : I’m not a savage

 

[12.09am] **egg** : I am just simply stating the Truth

 

[12.09am] **frying pan** : why

 

[12.10am] **frying pan** : should

 

[12.10am] **frying pan** : I

 

[12.10am] **frying pan** : listen

 

[12.11am] **frying pan** : to

 

[12.11am] **frying pan** : you

 

[12.11am] **frying pan** : then?

 

[12.12am] **egg** : I’m removing you

 

**_frying pan has been removed from the group chat_ **

****

[12.14am] **father** : what is hoseok trying to even do…

 

[12.15am] **butter** : no one knows!

 

[12.16am] **joohoney’s** : I’m so excited for laterrrrrrrrrr

 

[12.16am] **joohoney’s** : it’s my BF’S BIRTHDAY! And I get to see foxes!!!!! I love baby foxes theyre so cute

 

[12.17am] **minhyuk’s** : ur cuter

 

[12.18am] **egg** : ew is Hoseok rubbing off on you

 

[12.18am] **minhyuk’s** : yoo kihyun – first person ever to send hate to his boyfriend

 

[12.19am] **egg** : yes that’s true I hate that dude

 

**_frying pan has been added into the group chat_ **

[12.20am] **frying pan** : what happened when I was gone

 

[12.21am] **butter** : sexual frustration

 

[12.21am] **butter** : hoseok r u into hate sex

 

[12.22am] **frying pan** : lol im into any sex

 

[12.22am] **egg** : can I go offline now

 

[12.23am] **minhyuk’s** : no ur stuck here you have to talk to us constantly

 

[12.23am] **joohoney’s** : that’s right

 

[12.24am] **frying pan** : leave my boi alone minheon shouldn’t yall be fucking or something

 

[12.24am] **frying pan** : smh

 

[12.25am] **minhyuk’s** : indeed… you are right

 

[12.26am] **butter** : wait

 

[12.26am] **butter** : a question before you leave

 

[12.26am] **butter** : who tops

 

[12.26am] **butter** : bc ur both bottoms

 

[12.27am] **joohoney’s** : I’m leaving

 

[12.29am] **frying pan** : great now there’s no one to make fun of

 

[12.29am] **butter** : just go have sex with Kihyun or something

 

[12.30am] **frying pan** : I’m trying so hard but he is not in the mood

 

[12.30am] **egg** : go away fuckboi

 

[12.30am] **frying pan** : your vague silhouette

 

[12.31am] **frying pan** : show yourself, it’s getting boring now

 

[12.31am] **frying pan** : it’s stifling and I’ve stopped breathing let’s stop pushing

 

[12.32am] **frying pan** : pull me, I will become light

 

[12.32am] **frying pan** : if you’re tired I will be a feather

 

[12.32am] **frying pan** : I move according to you

 

[12.32am] **butter** : is he really trying 2 make kihyun hard in our Not PRIVATE group chat??

 

[12.33am] **egg** : I want To Die

 

[12.33am] **frying pan** : he go low he go low he go low I go up I go up I go up show me show me I am ready I can’t hold it in anymore

 

[12.33am] **egg** : it’s lyrics right

 

[12.33am] **egg** : sorry hoseok, I’m not going to ‘go low’ so you can ‘go up’ and you should just try to ‘hold it in’

 

[12.34am] **frying pan** : I want to rip apart the blinds that are hiding you, raise the blinds

 

[12.34am] **butter** : are ‘the blinds’ kihyun’s underwear

 

[12.34am] **egg** : changkyun PLEASe

 

[12.34am] **frying pan** : don’t be embarrassed, shine your bright light

 

[12.35am] **butter** : bright light = dick?

 

[12.35am] **frying pan** : why do you hide yourself, you’re beautiful

 

[12.35am] **egg** : because you can’t be naked on the streets if you don’t want to get arrested?????

 

[12.36am] **frying pan** : blind, I’ve become blind

 

[12.36am] **egg** : ur blind? Okay I hope you don’t see me leaving my room

 

[12.36am] **frying pan** : that’s how you keep teasing me

 

[12.36am] **frying pan** : you know how to handle a man baby

 

[12.36am] **egg** : ya handcuff him

 

[12.37am] **butter** : WAIT WHAT

 

[12.37am] **egg** : NO NonNO NOT KINKY JUST HANDCUFF HIM LIKE THE POLICE DO

 

[12.37am] **butter** : what are TYOU INTO

 

[12.37am] **egg** : IM NOT INTO

 

[12.37am] **frying pan** : I am getting pussy whipped by you

 

[12.38am] **egg** : this is too far

 

[12.38am] **frying pan** : don’t stare at me weirdly

 

[12.38am] **egg** : too late

 

[12.39am] **frying pan** : I’m curious about what you’re thinking, I’m frustrated to death and you know it

 

[12.39am] **egg** : I’m thinking why am I dating a fuck boy

 

[12.39am] **frying pan** : don’t keep it to yourself, now together with me

 

[12.40am] **frying pan** : play with me

 

[9.00am] **minhyuk’s** : what the fuck happened last night

 

[9.01am] **minhyuk’s** : what was hoseok doing

 

[9.01am] **butter** : fuckboy tendencies

 

[9.02am] **joohoney’s** : wow

 

[9.05am] **pepe the frog** : hoseok, you’re disgusting as fuck

 

[9.06am] **butter** : minheon did yall get some tho

 

[9.06am] **joohoney’s** : ofc

 

[9.07am] **frying pan** : morning.

 

[9.08am] **pepe the frog** : ew

 

[9.08am] **butter** : hey KIHYUN KICKED U OUT DIDN’T He

 

[9.09am] **frying pan** : no we fucked last night

 

[9.10am] **pepe the frog** : THAT TURNED HIM ON

 

[9.10am] **frying pan** : I’m a genius

 

[9.11am] **egg** : @god when are you going to take me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! an update after YEARS!! it's because i'm working on my new fic, '@i only need you' plz patronize it it's very different from group chat .... but i hope yall like it! and ofc it's kiho still 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8234504/chapters/18871256 


	17. Minhyuk’s: I don’t give a fuckle berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7.28pm] butter: OH SHIT BOI HE DONE DID IT

**_New messages!_ **

****

[7.21pm] **minhyuk’s** : thanks for the birthday guys. I enjoyed the part where there was cake in my eyes

 

[7.21pm] **minhyuk’s** : when I blink there is cake in eye

 

[7.22pm] **pepe the frog** : you were asking for it

 

[7.22pm] **pepe the frog** : your head was dangerously close to the cake

 

[7.22pm] **pepe the frog** : we just had to

 

[7.23pm] **egg** : I did not contribute money to buy a cake to smash jooheon’s face in we couldn’t even eat it in the end because jooheon’s face was in it

 

[7.24pm] **minhyuk’s** : hey for ur information I taste delicious

 

[7.24pm] **butter** : ew

 

[7.24pm] **frying pan** : yall ruined it

 

[7.25pm] **frying pan** : the cake was so beautiful

 

[7.25pm] **frying pan** : this is all chae hyungwon’s fault

 

[7.26pm] **pepe the frog** : says the one whose name is ‘frying pan’

 

[7.26pm] **frying pan** : for your information I am matching with my bf so.

 

[7.26pm] **frying pan** : ah right I need to buy hair bleach to bleach my roots

 

[7.27pm] **pepe the frog** : hoseok I Personally Think that you should dye your hair brown

 

[7.27pm] **egg** : why

 

[7.27pm] **frying pan** : yeah why

 

[7.28pm] **pepe the frog** : so that it can match your personality.

 

[7.28pm] **butter** : OH SHIT BOI HE DONE DID IT

 

[7.28pm] **joohoney’s** : NICE

 

[7.29pm] **frying pan** : fuck u

 

[7.30pm] **frying pan** : im coming over right now to throw a cactus at you

 

[7.31pm] **pepe the frog** : … anyways

 

[7.31pm] **pepe the frog** : what does a train say

 

[7.32pm] **butter** : it go like choo choo choo bitch I’m a fucking train

 

[7.32pm] **frying pan** : it says fuck you hyungwon

 

[7.33pm] **joohoney’s** : it says choo

 

[7.33pm] **pepe the frog** : hoseok go and eat an entire dick

 

[7.34pm] **frying pan** : fuck you Maybe I fucking Will

 

[7.35pm] **minhyuk’s** : who’s dick tho

 

[7.36pm] **frying pan** : uh. My boyfriend’s

 

[7.37pm] **egg** : uh don’t bring me into this

 

[7.37pm] **butter** : oh your poor dick

 

[7.37pm] **butter** : I am shedding tear

 

[7.38pm] **father** : I do not approve

 

[7.38pm] **egg** : me too

 

[7.39pm] **joohoney’s** : hoseok ur gonna eat it???? Ouchies

 

[7.40pm] **butter** : ouchies indeed

 

[7.41pm] **minhyuk’s** : cannibal

 

[7.42pm] **pepe the frog** : eat it

 

[7.42pm] **egg** : shut up U frog

 

[7.43pm] **frying pan** : ya don’t talk abt his weenie like that

 

[7.43pm] **frying pan** : ur a frog so u cant speak

 

[7.44pm] **pepe the frog** : haven’t you heard im a fucking rebel you shorties are so vanilla

 

[7.44pm] **frying pan** : are you alright did you take your medicines today

 

[7.44pm] **egg** : don’t ever use the word weenie

 

[7.45pm] **pepe the frog** : fuck u ugly you’re so dead

 

[7.45pm] **frying pan** : u r a cat

 

[7.46pm] **pepe the frog** : wow what an insult I am so hurt I’m crying right now please save me from mys

 

[7.47pm] **butter** : I’m HUNGRY DO ANY OF YOU HAVE SOME FOOD

 

[7.47pm] **egg** : I don’t but you could go downstairs to buy it

 

[7.48pm] **butter** : I broke man

 

[7.48pm] **frying pan** : just go suck some dick

 

[7.49pm] **butter** : can I suck UR dick

 

[7.49pm] **frying pan** : ask kihyun my boyfriend

 

[7.51pm] **egg** : sure

 

[7.51pm] **butter** : jk

 

[7.53pm] **frying pan** : why

 

[7.53pm] **butter** : don’t wanna

 

[7.53pm] **butter** : the thought of ur dick makes me disgusted

 

[7.54pm] **pepe the frog** : did u imagine hoseok’s dick.

 

[7.54pm] **butter** : no it’s weird to imagine him with a dick

 

[7.54pm] **frying pan** : FUCK YO U IM CHANGKYUN YOU FUKING AVOCADO

 

[7.55pm] **frying pan** : fyi I’m impressive okay you can ask my boyfriend

 

[7.55pm] **pepe the frog** : ok we get it you have a boyfriend

 

[7.57pm] **egg** : hoseok why are u always dragging me into ur petty fights

 

[7.59pm] **minhyuk’s** : it’s true love

 

[8.00pm] **butter** : well then true love sucks

 

[8.01pm] **frying pan** : minhyuk hasn’t messaged anything what’s the bet that minheon are fucking

 

[8.02pm] **egg** : there is no bet

 

[8.02pm] **frying pan** : why not

 

[8.03pm] **pepe the frog** : you must be deaf

 

[8.04pm] **minhyuk’s** : I don’t give a fuckle berry

 

[8.05pm] **butter** : #deepquotes


	18. joohoney’s changed their name to “jooheon’s spouse”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10.17am] egg: fuck you hoseok
> 
> [10.18am] frying pan: I mean if you want to why not

**_New messages!_ **

****

[10.01am] **pepe the frog** : rise and shine motherfuckers!

 

[10.02am] **butter** : why r u saying this we’re already in class

 

[10.02am] **pepe the frog** : I know, changkyun. I just woke up from my nap.

 

[10.03am] **egg** : this is so bullshit hyungwon’s been sleeping for the entire class and ms choi hasn’t kicked him out yet

 

[10.03am] **egg** : I am outraged

 

[10.04am] **pepe the frog** : ms choi loves me

 

[10.05am] **pepe the frog** : just like everybody who knows me

 

[10.05am] **egg** : hoseok please don’t come here again ms choi does not love you

 

[10.09am] **frying pan** : I can’t anyway my schedule is tighter than my asshole even though when u wear those ripped jeans I wanna come and tickle ur knee

 

[10.10am] **butter** : so you don’t have anything going on?

 

[10.10am] **frying pan** : do I look like a bottom to you.

 

[10.12am] **joohoney’s** : you could if you tried?

 

[10.12am] **minhyuk’s** : no changkyun kihyun’s the bottom he’s such a bottom remember when they fucked and he was limping the entire day ya kihyun’s the bottom

 

[10.13am] **butter** : do u like ur asshole getting stretcht kihyun

 

[10.13am] **father** : what

 

[10.14am] **egg** : I hate all of you.

 

[10.14am] **egg** : except hyunwoo

 

[10.16am] **frying pan** : awww wwwww but you can never hate ur boyfriend

 

[10.17am] **egg** : fuck you hoseok

 

[10.18am] **frying pan** : I mean if you want to why not

 

[10.20am] **minhyuk’s** : greasy SHIT

 

[10.21am] **butter** : why are you like this hoseok

 

[10.22am] **egg** : WAIT BRB I THINK HYUNGWON’S GETTING SCOLDED FOR SLEEPING NOW I HAVE TO RECORD THIS

 

[10.22am] **joohoney’s** : he’s never typed in caps before… he must really hate hyungwon

 

[10.23am] **egg** : //video//

 

[10.24am] **pepe the frog** : fuck you bitch

 

[10.24am] **butter** : aw did our hyungwonnie cry? Ms choi loves you no more

 

[10.25am] **pepe the frog** : shut up I’m older than you

 

[10.25am] **pepe the frog** : remember when jooheon stood on the table and got scolded

 

[10.27am] **minhyuk’s** : shut up dick biscuit

 

[10.27am] **frying pan** : now that’s a biscuit I want to try

 

[10.28am] **pepe the frog** : oh I have a recipe but you need a dick whose would you use

 

[10.28am] **frying pan** : urs

 

[10.30am] **pepe the frog** : ah sadly you can’t although if you do take mine it’ll be the best tasting dick biscuit

 

[10.31am] **egg** : why is this conversation happening

 

[10.32am] **frying pan** : doesn’t a dick biscuit sound good?

 

[10.32am] **egg** : …no?

 

[10.34am] **joohoney’s** : I think dicks only taste good like on the outside

 

[10.34am] **butter** : stop talking about this I can see kihyun turning red

 

[10.35am] **butter** : he’s so red he’s on fire

 

[10.36am] **pepe the frog** : you’re all going to hell

 

[10.36am] **minhyuk’s** : you’d reach first

 

[10.38am] **pepe the frog** : ha fuck you I’m already there

 

[10.40am] **frying pan** : u r a snake

 

[10.41am] **pepe the frog** : why do u keep using animals as an insult you suck

 

[10.42am] **frying pan** : you talk like you’re jesus but ur no shit

 

**_joohoney’s changed their name to “jooheon’s spouse”_ **

****

[10.45am] **jooheon’s spouse** : I’m SooooOOooOOOoooOOo bOREEEEEEEEEEDDDD

 

[10.45am] **egg** : why don’t you try paying attention for once?

 

[10.46am] **jooheon’s spouse** : hmmm

 

[10.46am] **jooheon’s spouse** : nah no thanks

 

[10.49am] **frying pan** : I have an idea

 

[10.50am] **pepe the frog** : no

 

[10.50am] **frying pan** : hey why don’t you shut it you reptile

 

[10.51am] **pepe the frog** : a fuckboii called me a Reptile I Am Shookted

 

[10.54am] **frying pan** : I’m not a fuckboy I’m daddy

 

[10.55am] **jooheon’s spouse** : kinky

 

[10.55am] **egg** : disgusting

 

**_New messages!_ **

 

[12.02am] **minhyuk’s** : so the Halloween dance thing is really close now

 

[12.02am] **minhyuk’s** : is anybody hungry does anYbody want to go out for chicken?

 

[12.06am] **egg** : jooheon, it’s 12am

 

[12.08am] **minhyuk’s** : time is an illusion

 

[12.08am] **pepe the frog** : just like our friendship

 

[12.09am] **minhyuk’s** : fuck off pepe nobody likes you

 

[12.09am] **pepe the frog** : I want to punch you

 

[12.10am] **jooheon’s spouse** : don’t punch him please I kind of like him

 

[12.11am] **frying pan** : why do u like a fuck boy

 

[12.11am] **butter** : ((says the biggest fuckboy here))

 

[12.12am] **frying pan** : fuck ya bitchy

 

**_butter changed the group name to “fuck ya bitchy”_ **

****

[12.16am] **frying pan** : that’s right I inspire lives

 

[12.17am] **pepe the frog** : you inspire me to want to kill myself

 

[12.17am] **frying pan** : shove an entire banana up ur ass hyungwon

 

[12.20am] **butter** : when will the bants stop

 

[1.13am] **frying pan** : when me and kihyun adopt a child if it’s a girl her name would be chaewon if it’s a boy his name would be hohyun

 

[1.13am] **butter** : so I assume you want a daughter?

 

[1.14am] **frying pan** : why do u say that

 

[1.15am] **minhyuk’s** : dude hohyun is the ugliest name I’ve ever heard

 

[1.15am] **father** : hey don’t be rude there’s probably someone in the world called hohyun

 

[1.15am] **frying pan** : I’m joking

 

[1.16am] **frying pan** : it would be kiho

 

[1.17am] **egg** : no chaewon I’m not allowing chaewon

 

[1.19am] **frying pan** : why not it’s a pretty name :(((((

 

[1.19am] **egg** : if you add a “hyung” in the middle it makes “chae hyungwon”

 

[1.20am] **egg** : no thank you

 

[1.21am] **jooheon’s spouse** : you might hurt hyungwon’s feelings when he comes online later

 

[1.22am] **egg** : I hope I do


	19. jooheon’s spouse changed the group name to “battle of the hoseoks”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10.56am] ur 1andonly hOE ;)): Oh do you happen to be fake hoseok aka the other hoseok in our level aka fake hoseok
> 
> [10.57am] frying pan: IT’S YOU

**_New messages!_ **

****

[10.32am] **JB** : uh

 

[10.32am] **JB** : never liked being the first one to text but when’s the Halloween dancing thingy?

 

[10.33am] **Park Jinyoung** : this Friday dumbass

 

[10.33am] **JB** : well ok geez

 

[10.34am] **double b** : why am I not allowed to talk to you like that

 

[10.35am] **frying pan** : boyfriend priorities duh

 

[10.36am] **JB** : who is frying pan

 

[10.37am] **frying pan** : me

 

[10.37am] **pepe the frog** : no shit

 

[10.37am] **frying pan** : shut up frog

 

[10.38am] **egg** : it’s hoseok

 

[10.40am] **JACKSON!!!!** : which hoseok there’s 2 hoseoks in our level there’s jung hoseok there’s shin hoseok if u look hard enough you can find another

 

[10.40am] **pepe the frog** : I think I lost some brain cells reading that

 

[10.41am] **butter** : you have brain cells?

 

[10.42am] **pepe the frog** : fuck off snake

 

[10.42am] **minhyuk’s** : Jackson.

 

[10.43am] **minhyuk’s** : you mean you NEVER knew which hoseok was in the group??????

 

[10.43am] **jooheon’s spouse** : I’m kind of worried and kind of amazed

 

[10.44am] **butter** : that’s even dumber than something minhyuk would do

 

[10.44am] **butter** : just saying

 

[10.45am] **frying pan** : tru

 

[10.46am] **gyeom** : I thought we all knew

 

[10.46am] **yougnjae** : Jackson that’s so stupid

 

[10.47am] **frying pan** : dude don’t bring up jung hoseok

 

[10.47am] **JACKSON!!!!** : actually

 

**_JACKSON!!! added ur 1andonly hOE ;))_ **

****

[10.48am] **frying pan** : JOOHEON WHY DID YOU MAKE JACKSON AND ADMIN

 

[10.49am] **minhyuk’s** : I DID NOT

 

[10.49am] **minhyuk’s** : Jackson did you steal my fucking phone

 

[10.50am] **JACKSON!!!!** : hahahahahihihihihihahahahahihihihahaha

 

[10.51am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : shut up Jackson

 

[10.51am] **butter** : hi

 

[10.52am] **hit the tuan** : what is happening

 

[10.52am] **egg** : who even knows

 

[10.53am] **gyeom** : ur hoseok from dance class right? The j-hope guy

 

[10.53am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : I’m ur 1andonly hOE ;))

 

[10.54am] **Park Jinyoung** :… he made the same joke as hoseok

 

[10.54am] **double b** : AYYY hoseok my bro !!!!

 

[10.55am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : of course I made the same joke as hoseok I am hoseok… after all

 

[10.55am] **frying pan** : it’s u

 

[10.55am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : it’s me

 

[10.56am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : Oh do you happen to be fake hoseok aka the other hoseok in our level aka fake hoseok

 

[10.57am] **frying pan** : IT’S YOU

 

[10.58am] **frying pan** : YOU ASKED ME FOR MY NAME THAT DAY AND I WAS LIKE ‘IT’S YOURS’ AND YOU THOUGHT MY NAME WAS LITERALLY ‘YOURS’

 

[10.59am] **JB** : shit he’s exposing him

 

[11.00am] **gyeom** : I think this is why my parents named me yugyeom

 

[11.00am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : just saying but my mother told me not to trust people easily so.

 

[11.01am] **father** : it’s you hoseok

 

[11.01am] **frying pan** : it’s me

 

[11.01am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : it’s me

 

[11.02am] **jooheon’s spouse** : FIGHT FOR father’S LOVE

 

**_jooheon’s spouse changed the group name to “battle of the hoseoks”_ **

 

[11.02am] **JB** : why does nobody fight for my love

 

[11.03am] **double b** : bc u r boring

 

[11.04am] **father** : it’s hoseok from my lunch table and hoseok from my dance class

 

[11.04am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : I’m ur one and only hoseok

 

[11.04am] **frying pan** : I CAME OUT OF MY MOTHER’S WOMB FIRST

 

[11.05am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : I’m STILL THE ORIGINAL my mother planned my name way before

 

[11.06am] **frying pan** : I think I know what hyungwon means when he says he loses brain cells

 

[11.06am] **butter** : you have brain cells?

 

[11.07am] **frying pan** : not now changkyun

 

[11.07am] **egg** : can u guys just listen to the lesson

 

[11.07am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : do you even know anything, egg?

 

[11.08am] **frying pan** : hey the egg boy is my boyfriend he knows lots of things

 

[11.08am] **pepe the frog** : (like how tiny hoseok’s dick is)

 

[11.08am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : So what if you have a boyfriend

 

[11.09am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : Jackson wang add my boyfriend

 

**_JACKSON!!!! added agustd_ **

****

[11.09am] **agustd** : “Jackson added you” can I leave

 

[11.10am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : I’m having a fight now help me

 

[11.10am] **agustd** : what can I do

 

[11.11am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : fake hoseok aka frying pan says he’s the real hoseok

 

[11.11am] **agustd** : that is stupid I’m going

 

[11.12am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : No don’t or I’ll expose you

 

[11.12am] **egg** : what a… healthy relationship

 

[11.13am] **egg** : WAIT ARENT U YOONGI

 

[11.13am] **agustd** : ya

 

[11.14am] **egg** : you came over to my room at 5am once to talk about life you gave me your number and you never texted back

 

[11.14am] **agustd** : oops

 

[11.15am] **agustd** : maybe I didn’t receive it

 

[11.15am] **egg** : ya maybe

 

[11.16am] **frying pan** : hey fake hoseok our bfs get along why don’t we get along

 

[11.16am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : now that u say it…

 

[11.18am] **hit the tuan** : what the hell did I just witness…..

 

[11.19am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : woah who are you

 

[11.20am] **hit the tuan** : mark

 

[11.24am] **JACKSON!!!** : oh but there’s so many marks, there’s mark tuan, then mark lee then

 

[11.25am] **Park Jinyoung** : shut up Jackson don’t start again

 

[11.25am] **Park Jinyoung** : why would you even have mark lee’s number he so tiny and small

 

[11.27am] **JACKSON!!!!** : maybe that’s why

 

[11.28am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : hoseok we will get along because hoseok is the nicest name

 

[11.30am] **frying pan** : ya I agree

 

[11.30am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : then

 

[11.31am] **ur 1andonly hOE** **;))** : farewell

 

**_ur 1andonly hOE ;)): has left the group chat_ **

****

[11.34am] **agustd** : kihyun

 

[11.35am] **egg** : yes

 

[11.36am] **agustd** : do you want to go out for chicken someday

 

[11.36am] **egg** : sure

 

[11.38am] **agustd** : good

 

[11.39am] **agustd** : ok bye

 

**_agustd has left the group chat_ **

****

[11.43am] **hit the tuan** : pls don’t add mark lee, jackson


	20. pepe changed the group name to “Pepe Will Stay Forever”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [3.35pm] butter: ur biased too if I slapped u u would say it’s disrespect but if kihyun slaps you u would find it cute

**_New messages!_ **

****

[2.32pm] **frying pan** : I have an announcement to make

 

[2.34pm] **pepe the frog** : are you dying?

 

[2.34pm] **frying pan** : fuck off u frog

 

[2.35pm] **pepe the frog** : that isn’t an insult just saying

 

[2.36pm] **frying pan** : I will break u

 

[2.37pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : what is the announcement

 

[2.37pm] **frying pan** : me and kihyun are getting married

 

[2.38pm] **egg** : no we aren’t

 

[2.38pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : gayyyy

 

[2.40pm] **egg** : minhyuk why don’t you look at yourself in the mirror

 

[2.41pm] **minhyuk’s** : wait so are you guys gonna go with shin or yoo

 

[2.41pm] **egg** : none

 

[2.41pm] **frying pan** : shin

 

[2.42pm] **egg** : are you disrespecting the yoos???????

 

[2.43pm] **frying pan** : JUST FEELS GOOD WITH U HAVING MY SURNAME OK

 

[2.43pm] **egg** : what about MY surname then

 

[2.44pm] **frying pan** : BUT STILL

 

[2.44pm] **egg** : shut up listen to the lesson

 

[2.44pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : electrons wow interesting… wow

 

[2.45pm] **egg** : we’re in biology not chemistry…

 

[2.45pm] **butter** : I can’t hear anything because hyungwon’s talking in his sleep

 

[2.45pm] **butter** : pretty sure he’s plotting hoseok’s murder

 

[2.46pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : he was awake just ten minutes ago… what is he saying

 

[2.46pm] **butter** : something about a hammer

 

[2.47pm] **butter** : he just went like vroom vroom for no reason I think he wants to run hoseok over

 

[2.47pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : don’t we all

 

[2.48pm] **frying pan** : that’s rubbish he’ll probably crash the car before he gets the chance to run me over

 

[2.49pm] **minhyuk’s** : IM SNORTING

 

[2.50pm] **frying pan** : no you aren’t I can’t hear anything

 

[2.51pm] **father** : what’s happening I take physics

 

[2.51pm] **butter** : physics is sad

 

[2.53pm] **minhyuk’s** : hyungwon fell asleep and he’s sleep talking he just went “fucking fight me bitch” and it was kinda loud

 

[2.53pm] **egg** : KINDA LOUD????? I could hear it from my table and I’m at the opposite end of the classroom

 

[2.54pm] **butter** : why did mr jung not respond can’t he kick hyungwon out of class ugh he’s such a distraction

 

**_frying pan changed the group name to “everyone hates hyungwon”_ **

****

[3.06pm] **pepe the frog** : fuck u all this is cyberbullying

 

[3.07pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : hey no I love u

 

[3.07pm] **minhyuk’s** : no you don’t

 

[3.08pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : yes I do

 

[3.09pm] **frying pan** : jooheon sent that in case you didn’t notice

 

[3.10pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : … no I don’t

 

[3.11pm] **pepe the frog** : shut the fuck up you fuking do

 

[3.11pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : rude

 

[3.12pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : don’t ever link me to the pepe the frog videos again I’m not going to entertain you

 

[3.14pm] **pepe the frog** : racist

 

[3.16pm] **frying pan** : hyungwon have you ever considered shortening your name it takes up too much space have you ever considered shortening urself too because u take up too much space

 

[3.17pm] **pepe the frog** : why don’t you ask “jooheon’s spouse” to do that as well

 

[3.17pm] **frying pan** : ya do that

 

**_pepe the frog changed their name to “pepe”_ **

****

[3.18pm] **jooheon’s spouse** : I was expecting something different but okay, hyungwon

 

**_pepe changed the group name to “Pepe Will Stay Forever”_ **

 

**_jooheon’s spouse changed their name to “jooheon”_ **

[3.19pm] **minhyuk’s** : who’s the 1 with the cute name

 

[3.20pm] **father** : pepe

 

[3.20pm] **minhyuk’s** : hyunwoo no!!!!!!! the cute one that starts with J

 

[3.23pm] **butter** : oh! I know

 

[3.23pm] **butter** : joohyun

 

[3.24pm] **minhyuk’s** : no u r lame

 

[3.27pm] **butter** : uh…. Joohun?

 

[3.27pm] **butter** : oh Oh OH joohyuk

 

[3.30pm] **minhyuk’s** : fuck off changkipants

 

[3.31pm] **pepe the frog** : the fuck

 

[3.31pm] **egg** : … changkipants

 

[3.34pm] **jooheon** : creative~!

 

[3.34pm] **frying pan** : uh no u r just biased

 

[3.35pm] **butter** : ur biased too if I slapped u u would say it’s disrespect but if kihyun slaps you u would find it cute

 

[3.35pm] **frying pan** : fuck off changkipants

 

[3.36pm] **egg** : changkyun I am honestly so sorry

 

[3.37pm] **butter** : what for

 

[3.37pm] **egg** : uh… ‘changkipants’????

 

[3.39pm] **butter** : I like

 

[3.40pm] **egg** : ok im never ever going to feel sympathy for you again

 

[3.41pm] **butter** : you do you kihyuniepants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! double update for this + i only need you because i'm going on vacation for two weeks and i don't really like writing on my phone (but i'm gonna be real i'll probably do it still, look out for a one-shot or something like that because i can't stand writing chaptered fics on my phone for some reason which is so :(( because i wanna write but i can't bring my computer :/ ***and by the way yes i just copy and pasted the first part from my other fic which is "i only need you http://archiveofourown.org/works/8234504/chapters/18871256 wink wonk love it plz
> 
> aaAAAaaAnyways!!! changkyun is a fucking piece of shit n hyungwon's just a huge meme idk these r just meme versions of monsta x except for kihyun he is mom version n i like that hyunwoo just comes in whenever he wants and tries to be funny idk hyunwoo irl is so dad-y it's hard 2 put into this fic but i am trying and it seems to be working pretty ok! after the next 1 or 2 chapters there'll be narrative writing for the halloween dance thing but we gotta wait for 2 weeks because of my vacation, sadly :/ 
> 
> okay my small childrens i am done with my long ass speech and if you wanna ask any questions etc just comment because i love comments and i love love love reading them thank you so much for reading my trash and stuff ily all !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> first actual chaptered fic let's test out my commitment skills lmao  
> anyway this is my first time writing for the monsta x fandom!! i hope y'all will enjoy this also please let me know if i've made any mistakes because all of my works are unbeta'd!!


End file.
